Fighting for love
by doperwtjes
Summary: Sasuke has been fighting to reach his goal. What if he loses his goal and there's a chance to lose his new goal too, when he continues living the way he does now? Inpsired by the movie 'Fighting'. SasuNeji - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting for love**

* * *

Summary_: Sasuke has been fighting to reach his goal. What if he loses his goal and there's a chance to lose his new goal too, when he continues living the way he does now? SasuNeji_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

A loud scream of pain was to be heard, followed by cheering of the crowd that was standing near the person that had screamed. A few seconds after, a yell was to be heard of an other person, and the cheering started again, this time from the other side of the room. Hyuuga Neji sighed as he leaned against the wall, watching two men in his club fight. There was a crowd around the two fighting men, cheering and yelling at them. They always bet who'd win this. Yes, it was ridiculous. The boss of the club Neji was working in, hired people in to cause a fight, or he hired two men from competing companies, to fight. It was all for entertainment for the people who came into the bar. It was Neji's job to tell those guys what they had to do, what the rules were, and to take care of them before, during and after the fight. Giving them water, giving them time outs by jumping in between and taking care of their wounds were all parts of Neji's job. He hated doing it, but he'd rather help the guys then leaving them all on the floor to bleed. Neji was often called a cold person and an asshole, because he never showed a lot of emotion and seemed uninterested by every human that came by. But he did have feelings. He wasn't that mean that he'd laugh at people getting wounded, and leaving them behind to die. Unlike the visitors of his club. A loud cheer was to be heard now, and with a thud, the smallest fighter fell onto the floor. Immediately, half of the men started cursing and yelling and the other half of them run towards the winner or towards the guys that owed them money. Neji waited for them to be done and return to their tables or to the bar, so he could help the poor guy on the floor.  
As Neji was helping the man to a small room in the back, another man walked to Neji. He looked similar to Neji, with the same eyes and hair and posture, but older. Once all of them were in the room, the man started talking.  
"Neji, here's the next fighter. Prepare him." He, Hyuuga Hiashi said, who was Neji's uncle. He looked at Neji with a stern look at his face and let another fighter stand before Neji. It was a guy around the age of Neji, with pitch-black eyes and hair, looking stoic.

"I will, uncle." Neji said, as he put the man onto a chair, and looked at the other fighter.

"I'll help you within a minute." Neji said to him, while he filled a bucket with warm water and grabbed a piece of cloth, starting to take care of the wounds the man had.

The fighter rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair. He started stretching his legs and arms on it.

"You'd better help me now." He said, his voice low and seeming like he was gonna attack Neji if he didn't do what the fighter wanted.

Neji just ignored the guy as he continued taking care of the other. The impatient fighter had to start fighting within fifteen minutes at least, perhaps more, so he had to be patient. Neji walked to a little fridge now and pulled out a beer and some water. He walked back to the two and handed the wounded one the water.

"Here you go." He then said. "Do you need something else?" He opened the beer while the other drank some water.

The fighter shook his head. But the fighter that still had to start fighting, grunted.

"Look in case you haven't noticed, I could kick your ass. So tell me what do now or I will." He said impatient.

"Stop being so annoying, you still have enough time." Neji said, as he shoved the beer into the hands of the impatient fighter. "You even have time to find a girl to have a quickie with man, don't be so impatient." He grabbed a map now and flipped through the pages until he found a paper which gave information of this day.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" He then asked, looking at the fighter in front of him.

"Oh wow, how did you figure that one out?" The guy, Sasuke, said and once again rolled his eyes. "I don't do 'quickies' before a fight, so tell me what to do."  
Neji looked at the guy, Sasuke, for a moment, before he returned his attention to the map.

"You have to get fighting in twenty minutes." Neji said, and laid the map away. "There'll be a guy of an other company waiting for you on the place I'm going to show you. There are a few rules. You can't kill each other, each of you can have a time out, when I jump in between you have to stop and you can't touch me in any way. That's about it."

"Well great, this'll be over in one minute." Sasuke said. "And trust me, I wasn't planning on touching you in any way." He said down on the chair now and bend forward, stretching some more.

"Good, because beating up the staff is punished severely." Neji said. The other guy left now.

"Do you need something else?" Neji then asked Sasuke. The guy could ask anything he wanted, from massages to something to eat, to watching some TV or warming up by beating up a box ball.

"Be my boxing ball?" Sasuke asked and gave out a slight smirk. "You could get me some tape." He then said as he looked up and put one arm behind his back, stretching that as well.  
Neji rolled his eyes as he walked to a drawer and started looking for some tape, probably for Sasuke's muscles.

"I'm only here to help you, you know." Neji said, as he found the tape. He then walked back to Sasuke and handed him the tape.  
Sasuke took it and started to wrap some of it around his hand and wrist.

"I know. You still have to do pretty much what I want. I'm the one who has to do all the hard work." Sasuke said.

"I mean that it's no reason to be so snappy, I didn't do something to you." Neji said, as he walked to the other side of the room and removed an old poster.

"Nope you didn't. Neither did the guy I have to fight soon, but I'm gonna beat him up." Sasuke said. "So you should feel lucky."

"I don't." Neji said, as he threw the poster away and hung up another one. "I'm not impressed by you, I've been talking to guys like you for some years now every evening. Just keep that anger to yourself and focus that on your fighting partner."

"I don't need anger to fight someone." Sasuke said. "Besides, who said I was angry? I just like messing with guys like you." He now finished one hand, and started to wrap tape around the other one.

Neji shrugged as he leaned down and put some glasses into the dishwasher. He'd just leave the guy alone.

"So your father owns this place?" Sasuke asked as he had finished his other hand as well and now started stretching again.

"No, my uncle does." Neji said. As he saw that Sasuke was finished with the tape, he walked to Sasuke and took the tape back. You never knew what those guys did with tape.

Sasuke frowned a little at Neji and then continued stretching.  
"How come you work for him?" He asked.

"Family business." Neji said, not saying more. It wasn't the guy's business.

"That's all? Family business? I'm sure a guy like you can't possibly like a place like this." Sasuke said.

"I don't really see why I should tell a guy like you more." Neji said, as he was putting away some dishes that had still been in the dishwasher.

"I don't know, it's just small talk." Sasuke said. "Is it time already?"

"Almost." Neji said, nodding. "You got ten more minutes."

"Far too long. How come we have to wait here for so long anyhow?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we want our club to stay clean, someone is cleaning the room a little now, wiping away the blood and stuff." Neji said. "And people can get something to drink, so they can watch the whole next fight." He then walked to Sasuke again.

"Should I warm your muscles a little by giving you a massage?" He then asked.

"Sure." Sasuke said shrugging. "And that still doesn't explain why we have to be here. I mean, it's not like us fighters will just randomly start fighting."

Neji moved behind Sasuke and put some oil on his hands, before he started to massage Sasuke's shoulders.

"What are you talking about now?" Neji asked, frowning a little. "Why we have to be in this room or why you have to be in this club?"

"In this room, waiting." Sasuke said. "I'd like to go out as well instead of just sitting here." He enjoyed the massage.

"It's just how it goes here." Neji said. "This room is to prepare you for the fight, afterwards, you can relax in the club if you want. You can now, if you want, but my boss assumes that it's more comfortable for the fighters to relax a little before they start fighting." He pressed his long fingers a little harder in Sasuke's skin, massaging away a knot.

Sasuke gave out a low grunt.  
"Well maybe, but I don't like the waiting. I can't even see what my competition is like." He said.

"He's in another room, preparing as well." Neji said, as he kneed Sasuke's muscles carefully. "I'm almost done, do you need something else before I bring you to the section of the club where you're going to fight?"

"No I don't think so." Sasuke said and shook his head. "So who exactly is my opponent?"

"I believe it was someone of the Akatsuki Company." Neji said. "Does the name Hidan say something to you?"

"Hmm a little. I'm not really the type that knows all the famous people in this business." Sasuke answered.

"He comes here a lot." Neji said. He then finished his massage and washed his hands. "I'm done. I'll bring you to the club now." He dried his hands and then walked to the door, turning his head around to Sasuke and waited for him to follow.

Sasuke nodded and got up, following Neji.

"Thanks for the massage. If I come back here, you can do that again." He said.

"I will." Neji said, nodding, as he walked out the door. He then led Sasuke into the club, where some people already started cheering. They knew that when Neji walked into the club, followed by a muscular man, it meant another fight. They walked for a minute, before they reached a circle in the room. People were standing around it already. Neji now turned around to Sasuke.

"Well this is it." He said. "Good luck." At the other side of the circle, another man was entering the circle. A muscular man with a naked upper body, grey hair and purple eyes.

"Thanks but I won't need it." Sasuke said as he bend his neck to stretch it a little more and checked if his tape was still on tight. As the crowd was cheering, Neji left the circle and Sasuke smirked.

Neji watched the two enter the circle.

"Alright, you can start!" He then yelled, and the other guy, Hidan, immediately lunged for Sasuke, his fists balled.

But Sasuke dodged it and grabbed Hidan's arm, bending it in a painful way and then kicking him in the back. He didn't like wasting time, that was clear.

Hidan let out a groan as he turned around and grabbed Sasuke's arm instead. With one swift move, he tossed Sasuke over his shoulder, letting him hit the ground hard. Once Sasuke landed there, Hidan kicked Sasuke in the ribs roughly.

Sasuke gave out a groan, but when Hidan wanted to kick again, he rolled aside, got up and hit Hidan in the face. He then grabbed Hidan's arm he wanted to strike and made him turn around, then threw him against a wall.

The crowd cheered while Hidan growled in pain and turned around, as he started throwing kicks and hits towards Sasuke. A lot missed, but he finally hit Sasuke hard in the crouch and the crowd winced.

Sasuke stumbled back in pain and let his head hang. But then he smirked when Hidan came running towards him. As Hidan was planning on grabbing Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed Hidan by the waist and threw him over his back, using a wrestling technique. It made Hidan hit his head hard on the ground.

Hidan let out another groan, as dizziness took over. He then stood, but stumbled, and fell once again. The crowd once again cheered, except for the part which had wanted Hidan to win of course.

Sasuke smirked and waited. But then as Hidan tried to get up again, Sasuke kicked him back down, his foot right in the middle of Hidan's face.

Hidan was knocked out at that moment, and Neji's colleague who had been taking care of Hidan hurried himself into the circle. He checked up on Hidan.

"He's out, Uchiha Sasuke is the winner!" He then yelled, and once again, the crowd cheered.

Sasuke smirked and got some pats on his shoulder from people who had won money. Sasuke turned around and looked at Neji, giving him a look of 'did you see that'.

Neji walked to Sasuke now.

"Good work." He then said, as he took the towel he had been carrying with him, and debbed away Sasuke's sweat. "Do you have another job tonight? Else I can freshen you up and then you can just chill in the club."

"I don't have anything else to do no." Sasuke said as he wiped some blood away from his chin. Hidan had landed some good hits.

Said person was now removed from the floor, as Neji nodded.

"Can you follow me again then?" Neji asked, as he walked away from Sasuke, and when Sasuke followed, Neji walked back to the little room. Neji immediately filled a glass of water once they were inside, and handed it to Sasuke. "Are you wounded?"

"Not really." Sasuke said. "Although I think I might officially never become a parent." He smirked at Neji.

Neji frowned, as he wiped away some more of Sasuke's sweat.

"What are you talking about now?" Neji asked. Weird guy.

"Well in case you hadn't seen, my reproduction organs got messed up pretty badly." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, like that." Neji said. "I can't help you with that, sadly enough." He put the towel into the laundry machine now.

"No sadly you can't." Sasuke said. "I was just saying it. So do you wipe sweat of all the guys here?"

"Yes I do." Neji said. "It's part of the comfort, right." He turned around now.

"Ah I see. What else do you do for comfort?" Sasuke asked and smirked at his own comment.

"Practically everything the fighter wants and needs." Neji said, shrugging. He knew in what way Sasuke meant that comment, but chose to ignore it. "So, that was all you needed? Then I can continue with my work, and you can go into the club."

"Or you could stay here and give me a little comfort." Sasuke said as he leaned against a wall near Neji and grinned at him.

"Depends on what way." Neji said. He had to play safe now. This kind of guys could get very angry, and very quickly for that matter. They often had a lot of money and were used to get anything they wanted. If they didn't get what they want, they could explode and attack you. Neji didn't want to be attacked by someone like Sasuke, so he talked with him for now.

"Well what way would you be comfortable with?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"Just wiping away your sweat is fine." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a fake smile.

Sasuke gave out a laugh now.  
"That's a weird way of saying 'have sex with me'." He said.

"It's not, because that's not what I meant." Neji said, as he turned around to the cabinets again, and poured himself a glass of water. "There are enough guys in the club that want to share their beds with you."

"Yeah, tough luck for them that I don't want to share my bed with them." Sasuke said. "So what 'are' you willing to do?"

"Not a lot." Neji said, turning around to Sasuke again, drinking his water. "Why won't you just look for someone in the club?"

"Because you look better maybe?" Sasuke answered.

"How do you know?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "Besides, I'm not allowed to do what you're planning during my work anyway. So just search someone else."

"How about I just wait?" Sasuke asked. "And how do I know that, well maybe because I have eyes."

"The answer is no, just use your eyes better in the club." Neji said, as he walked to the door. The guy was very attractive, but Neji just had no good experiences with guys like him.

Sasuke followed and when Neji wanted to open the door, Sasuke pushed his hand against it, enabling Neji from walking away.

"And why exactly would you say no?" He asked.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment and then sighed, as he looked at Sasuke.

"I don't sleep with fighters." Neji then said. He knew it sounded like he meant he thought fighters were dirty, but this was the best way to tell Sasuke he didn't want it.

"Oh really? And why not?" Sasuke asked, sounding slightly offended.

"You don't need to know, the only thing you need to know is that I don't want it." Neji said. "Can you open the door now?"

"Well you are offending me, so I think I have the right to know." Sasuke said, still holding the door closed.

"I don't have the nicest experiences with fighters, and they're not good in sex." Neji said now, insulting Sasuke on purpose now. Sasuke had it coming.

"Well you never had sex with me, so maybe I can change your experiences then." Sasuke said, not seeming too insulted by the comment at all.

"The answer is still no." Neji said, rolling his eyes. He then pushed away Sasuke's arm and opened the door.

But Sasuke just grabbed Neji by the arm and pulled him back into the room and against a wall.  
"Running away? What are you so scared of? Coming?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Neji frowned now.  
"I'm not scared of you, I just don't feel like it." He then said. "Leave me alone, will you."

"Nope." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji's head and kissed him. He wasn't being very soft on Neji either.

Neji let out a protesting moan as he tried to push Sasuke's head away. This was exactly what he hated. He didn't like it to be over dominated. Neji clenched his mouth firmly shut, but just as he expected, Sasuke easily worked open his mouth. As Neji felt Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth, he pushed against Sasuke's chest, as a hint to stop it.

But Sasuke just continued even rougher. He licked over Neji's tongue, and made work of it that Neji would start liking it, as he held Neji's face tightly and had moved a leg between Neji's legs.

Neji frowned as he once again tried to push Sasuke off of him. But he quickly found out that it was just impossible. After some time of struggling, he started to relax a little. The kiss started to feel good, so he started kissing back softly. Just kissing would be fine.

Sasuke let out a small smirk as he noticed Neji was kissing back. He then grabbed Neji by the waist to pull him closer and make the kiss more intimate.

Neji let out a soft moan and then put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He kept kissing back now.

Sasuke pushed Neji against the wall again now, holding him by the waist with one arm and having the other next to Neji's head. Neji was a pretty good kisser.

Neji automatically stroke through Sasuke's hair a little, something he always did when he was kissing someone.

Sasuke seemed to enjoy it as a small moan left his mouth. They kissed for a little while longer and then Sasuke pulled back.

"Now was that so bad?" He asked smirking.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, slightly panting, as he let go of Sasuke.

"..It wasn't, but it was kissing, not having sex." Neji said.

"Who ever said anything about sex? I'm not that easy." Sasuke said as he let go of Neji as well.

"Sharing someone's bed is the same as having sex you know." Neji said, sweat dropping.

"Did I say I was gonna do that with you?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms again.

"No, but it seemed like you would." Neji said. Right? They didn't have the whole 'fighters suck at having sex conversation' for nothing right.

"Well then this proves that not every fighter is the same." Sasuke said. "It's late, I'm gonna go home."

"..Alright." Neji said, nodding, a little lost for words. "..Thanks." He was thankful for Sasuke not being like the other fighters.

"What are you thanking me for?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow and grabbing the stuff he had taken to the room before.

Neji opened the door now.

"For not just taking me while I said no." He said. He gave Sasuke a slight smile, before he left the room.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then followed him out of the room.

"I'll see you some other time." He said and then walked into the crowd.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment, before he walked into the club as well, to continue working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

A/N: Due to lack of popularity, we won't post more chapters apart of this story, but upload the whole thing in one time. We won't run through it for the third spell check either, since the grammar mistakes won't be noticed by a lot of people and so we can upload a better story. It's weird, because I expected that this story would be in the liking of a lot of people. It has no use to post a story no one reads. We'll try to deliver you better stories.  
**

**

* * *

**

A week later, Neji was in the club in the afternoon. He was decorating the club for a special night, it was a theme party. Everyone was supposed to come to the club in jungle clothes, so you could dress up like an animal or like Tarzan or something. There would be no fights this evening. Neji was decorating the club with fake plants and lights, while dancing to some music he had put on. He moved to the beat while he hung op a poster now, singing with the music.

He thought about that fighter of last week, Uchiha Sasuke. It was a pity that he probably wouldn't ever see him anymore, because the guy was just so nice to look at. It had been an extremely sexy guy, and not such an ass as the rest of the fighters.

At that moment someone suddenly grabbed Neji's moving hips and stood behind Neji. When Neji turned around he looked right at the person he had just been thinking about. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why hello, you didn't have to stop those nice moves." Sasuke said smirking.

Neji let a surprised frown get on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He then asked.

"I had a day off, so I figured I would come by." Sasuke answered shrugging. "Now why don't you continue dancing?"

"Because I didn't really want someone to see it." Neji said, as he continued hanging up posters. "Who would come to a club in the afternoon?"

"I would, as long as someone nice is there." Sasuke said smirking. "And I saw it now anyway, so continue."

"No, act normal." Neji said, smirking a little.

"I am. This is perfectly normal for me." Sasuke said. "So what are the posters for?"

"They explain the rules and how much a drink costs you." Neji said. "And rules about the dancers that come tonight. You see.. the theme is jungle, and people always go wild during those parties. That's why we need clear rules."

"Ah. So are you gonna be dressed up?" Sasuke asked, already knowing about the party.

"Sadly enough, I am." Neji said, sighing. "I have to, since I work here. Are you going to the party tonight?"

"If you want me to I will." Sasuke answered, smirking once again.

"It's just a question." Neji said, as he shook his head, amused.

"And I'm answering it. So do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I don't really care, I have to stand behind the bar almost the whole evening, so it's not like we could talk or something." Neji said. "If you're going, how are you going to be dressed?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll come as a tiger. Then if you go like a monkey, I can come and hunt you down." Sasuke said smirking.

Neji snorted.

"My boss has a cat outfit planned for me, and I'm doubting if I'm going to put that on or not." Neji said. "I have a wolf outfit laying somewhere as well."

"A cat doesn't live in the jungle." Sasuke said. "So I could come tonight and keep you company."

"I know, but on those evenings, the club is filled with rabbits too." Neji said, shrugging. "And are you sure that's a good idea? I still have to work, remember." He bend down now and gathered some more posters off of the floor now.

"Are people morons then? Who thinks rabbits live in the jungle?" Sasuke asked, putting up an eyebrow. "And yeah I'm sure. Give me a beer and I'm satisfied."

"People just think of this as the best chance to dress like any animal they like." Neji said, shrugging. "I'll just go as a puma or something. Same thing."

"Ah. Still, the jungle is no place for a rabbit." Sasuke said. "So should I come tonight?"

"Fine by me." Neji said. "But don't you dare to go 'hunt me down', alright?" He smirked as he once again put some posters on the walls.

"I can't promise those kind of things." Sasuke said and smirked as well, then looked at Neji's ass as it swayed from left to right as Neji moved.

"Because I'm so inhumanly stunning?" Neji asked with a smirk. He could never stop himself from dancing on the beat of the music.

"Yeah and because your ass moves so nicely to the music." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"Oh shut up." Neji said, immediately stopping with the dancing.

"Hmm let me think. Nope. Now don't stop moving your ass as well." He said.

"I already stopped, pity for you." Neji said, grinning a little. He then walked to the bar, where some plants were standing, and he took one of them in his arms and walked to the back of the club and put it down there.

"Well it's not so hard to start again you know." Sasuke said and looked at Neji's ass again as he bend over.

"I know, but I'd rather not do it if it's going to give you a hard on." Neji joked, as he put the plant on the right place, and then walked back to get another one.

"I'm not gonna have a hard on that easily. My muscles are trained very well, down there as well." Sasuke said smirking.

"So if I wanted to give you a hard on, I wouldn't be able to do it?" Neji asked, as he took another plant and walked to an other spot in the room.

"If I wanted to have a hard on, or if you were really good, then yeah it would work." Sasuke said.

Neji snorted now.

"I'll do my best once I want it." Neji said.

"Good." Sasuke said. "Then so will I."

"We'll see." Neji said, smiling a little.

"Yes we will. So what did you think of my fight when I was here?" Sasuke asked.

"It was good." Neji said, nodding. "You were done quickly."

"Yeah I know." Sasuke said. "He wasn't that smart."

"You're the first who defeated him." Neji said, shrugging.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked. "Then you must hire a lot of weak fighters here."

"I think you're just strong." Neji said. He walked to the bar now. "Do you want something to drink? It's on me."

"A beer would be nice." Sasuke said. "But I can pay you know."

"I work here remember, I don't have to pay for it." Neji said, as he tapped a beer.

"Really? I wonder why you're not drunk then." Sasuke said as he sat down at the bar.

"I'm not a big drinker." Neji said, as he handed Sasuke the beer. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Sasuke said and took a sip. "Me neither, but a beer a day is nice."

"It is, although I prefer other drinks." Neji said. He then looked at Sasuke for a while. "So tell me something about yourself."

"What do you wanna know about me?" Sasuke asked, grinning a little.

"Just your hobbies and background." Neji said. "The normal stuff."

"Well, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, nineteen years old, I live alone and my hobbies are fighting. I'm really not that interesting. How about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hyuuga Neji, twenty years old, I live with my uncle and cousins, I like reading and dancing." Neji said. "But I'm searching for an own place at the moment."

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked. "And why an own place?"

"Seeing your uncle when you're home and at work is a little too much." Neji said. "My parents died."

"Oh I'm sorry for you." Sasuke said. "And I understand why you wouldn't wanna be with that man all day."

"He's not doing things to me or something, but he's just not the nicest person to have around." Neji said, nodding.

"He's not really friendly no." Sasuke said. "So what are your hobbies then?"

"Like I said, reading and dancing." Neji said. "And decorating things."

"Ah, so most of it comes back in your work then." Sasuke said and smirked. "So what did you think of the kiss?"

"I already told you it was good." Neji said as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Yeah but that isn't such a meaningful word. Would you do it again?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I would." Neji said, nodding. "It's not like I get the chance to kiss such a hot guy every day of course." He slightly smirked now.

"That is so true. Although you do work with a lot of guys.' Sasuke said and smirked back.

"I know, but most of them are ugly." Neji said. He then walked into the club again, to put more of the plants into the club.

"I know, see I tried to tell you that last time as well." Sasuke said as he watched Neji.

"I know." Neji said. "But I was talking about the attitude back then."

"Oh really? Because I was telling you that there wasn't any good looking guy out there and you told me to look harder." Sasuke said grinning.

"Oh, that." Neji said. "I was talking about the fighters just now, who are ugly. In the club you can find some handsome men."

"I still don't think there are people in there that are prettier then you." Sasuke said and gave Neji a cocky smirk.

"Well thank you." Neji said. "Can't you come with something original? I hear that one every day." He gave Sasuke a teasing smile, as he continued placing plants all over.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know I had to come up with original things." Sasuke said. "Then I won't have to bother with asking you to drop your pants as well I guess?" He smirked.

"Hm, no, I never heard that one before." Neji said, snorting.

"Really? Can't imagine nobody ever said that to you." Sasuke said.

"The only thing I hear is 'Hey babe, care for making some money'?" Neji said, talking with an old and dirty sounding voice. "That kind of stuff."

"So they think you're a whore?" Sasuke asked as he laughed a little at the sound Neji made. "The people in these kind of bars are disgusting."

"They don't think I'm a whore, they think they can convince me to whore for them." Neji said, and he nodded. "There are a few who are disgusting. Thank god it are only a few of them. Most aren't interested in men and only in the fights."

"That is true. But lots of 'em are gay." Sasuke said. "And the men that ask you to whore for them are still disgusting."

"They are." Neji said, nodding. "Most of them are like, twenty years older then me."

"I know." Sasuke said. "It's not really nice to be checked out by a fifty year old."

"You walked around yesterday?" Neji asked. "You're lucky they don't bother you, no one has the guts to step towards a fighter."

"What do you mean with walking around yesterday? I mean in general it's not nice to be flirted with by fifty year olds. It happens to me too." Sasuke said. "Even if I'm a fighter."

"Well I meant that you saw the men that usually walk around here." Neji said, nodding. "And well, perhaps they flirt with you, but I don't think they have the guts to actually touch you and kiss you, right?"

"Not if I don't want it no." Sasuke answered, shaking his head. "Do they do that to you then?"

"Sadly enough yes." Neji said. "But luckily there's a security man in the club and he and I get along, so he always jumps in between. But I shouldn't be the one whining. One of my colleagues is a very pretty girl, and I think men are grabbing her ass every five minutes."

"That's what you get for being a girl right?" Sasuke said. "It's just wrong that people think they can grope people they don't even know."

Neji pulled up an eyebrow now.

"Says the guy who kissed me while I didn't want him to touch me." He said.

"Yeah well I was high on a rush from having a fight, you can't blame me." Sasuke said smirking. "And I have privileges, I'm handsome."

"Well, the kissing was as far as you could go with me." Neji said, finally being done with decorating the club. "So, I'm done with the club now, so I have to lock it. Can I nicely ask you to leave now and come back tonight?"

"You can always ask, but you know what, I will listen to you as well. Isn't that nice?" Sasuke said and smirked once again. "And we'll see tonight how far I can go."

Neji brought up an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" He then asked. "I promise you, I won't go further then kissing."

"It's not a challenge. And we'll see." Sasuke said as he got off his chair and grabbed his bag.

"I am curious to see your outfit tonight." Neji said, smirking a little. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be curious for yours as well." Sasuke said and gave Neji a seductive glare. "See you." He then left the club.

Neji watched Sasuke go and then started cleaning up a little, before he left the club as well. He looked forward to tonight.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke was looking around the club. He was trying to find that Neji guy and he finally spotted him at the bar. Sasuke smirked and walked towards Neji, who was wearing a very sexy outfit. Neji was dressed a puma with tight short pants and a tight black shirt. With it were ears and a tail and Neji was even wearing some fingerless gloves. Sasuke himself was dressed as a lion, also with a tail and a collar with lots of hairs on it, making it look like he had mane.

"Hey sexy puma." Sasuke said as he reached the bar.

Neji slightly smirked as he saw Sasuke.

"Hey, you did come." He said, as he looked at Sasuke's outfit. "So, a lion hm? Does this lion want a drink?"

"Gladly. Can you mix?" Sasuke asked smirking as he sat down at the bar. "And of course I came, wouldn't wanna miss you looking like this."

"Sure, what do you want?" Neji asked, as he grabbed a glass and some ice. "And do you mean that so you could laugh at me?" Some men at the bar were shooting the two curious looks. They probably waited for some action between the two pretty boys.

"Just give me your specialty." Sasuke said. "And no, so I could check out your ass even more in those short pants." He answered.

"Watch it." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a warning look, but you could see he was flattered. He meanwhile mixed some drinks and finally he handed Sasuke a glass filled with a few alcoholic drinks mixed, together with some ice and fruit. "Here you go."

"Thanks it looks great." Sasuke said and took a sip. "It tastes great too. Must have been inspired on your own taste."

"It is, I like the drink myself too." Neji said, nodding. He then had to help some other customers, who all wanted to have some beer. While Neji tapped the beer, he looked around a little. The club was packed. As always, a lot of people came to this party.

Sasuke looked at Neji as he drank his mix. He was so sure he was gonna take Neji home tonight. He would not rest until Neji was in his bed with him.

Neji continued helping people, until one of his colleagues came up to him and told him that he had a break. Neji sighed, relieved, as he walked away from the bar, to freshen himself up a little bit. He headed towards the little room now.

Sasuke smirked and quickly threw the mix down his throat. He then followed Neji when no one was looking, and walked into the little room as well.

"Having a break?" He asked Neji.

Neji turned around a little, and when he saw it was Sasuke, he returned his attention to the sink he was standing at.

"Yeah I am." He said, nodding. He opened the water tap and washed his face. "I got a break for forty five minutes."

"That's a lot. We could do a lot in that time as well." Sasuke said smirking as he walked to Neji.

"Remember what I told you this afternoon?" Neji asked as he once again poured himself a glass of water, and drank some of it.

"Hmm I must have forgotten all about that." Sasuke said and then grabbed the glass of water and put it away, pinning Neji between the sink and himself.

"Seriously, keep your distance." Neji said, as he just grabbed his glass back again and drank some of his water. He was thirsty after all.

"Nope." Sasuke said and put the glass of water away again, then kissed Neji full on the lips without warning.

Neji frowned as he pushed Sasuke's head away successfully.  
"Sasuke." He then said, on a warning tone.

"What, you can't say you don't like this." Sasuke said, pulling Neji closer again and then kissing his neck.  
Neji frowned even deeper now.

"I think you have a little too much confidence." He then said, pushing Sasuke's head away again.

"Don't you wanna enjoy yourself within the next forty five minutes?" Sasuke asked, not letting Neji get away.

"I do, but not with you, or anyone else." Neji said, as he pushed Sasuke off of him. Neji really wasn't that easily convinced.

But Sasuke grabbed Neji's arms and put them behind Neji's back. He stood behind Neji and then grabbed his head, holding Neji's hands in his other hand. "You know you can just give in now." He said.

"You know that you can't do anything now, you're hands are full." Neji snapped, struggling a little.

"I don't need my hands." Sasuke said and turned Neji's head and started to kiss him.

Neji once again frowned, as he kept his mouth closed, but soon, his mouth was once again opened. After a few seconds of struggling, Neji decided to give in. To the kiss. So he started kissing back.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss like he had done before. He kissed Neji roughly, sticking his tongue in Neji's mouth.

Neji groaned as he tried to kiss back, but Sasuke was over dominating the kiss. So it was hard. Neji tugged at his arms again.

Sasuke held Neji's arms though for a while longer. Then finally he decided to let Neji go and stopped the kiss. He smirked at Neji.

Neji frowned, and then took a step back.

"..Look, the kiss was great, but I don't want more." He then said, panting a little.

"Hey I let go of you, you must be hallucinating if you see me doing more." Sasuke said.

"You looked like you wanted more." Neji said, letting out some of his breath.

"Well I do, and I will, but I'm not gonna do it now that you're still saying you don't want to." Sasuke said.

"I won't say yes to it either in a week." Neji said. "If you really want to have sex tonight, ask someone else in the club."

"Nope." Sasuke said. "Trust me, you'll want it later."

"Trust me, I won't." Neji said. "I've never had sex with someone out of my free will."

"And against your will?" Sasuke asked, frowning a little.

"Yes." Neji said, nodding. "A few times only in the beginning."

"You're kind of odd, so you enjoy rape then?" Sasuke asked.

"No I don't, but some guys can make you feel good, and then you automatically start responding you know." Neji said, frowning.

"Well no. If I don't like something, I'll sure as hell won't like it later either." Sasuke said.

"It's best to make best out of it." Neji said, shrugging.

"It's best to knock the sucker out and go." Sasuke said.

"How much chance do you think I have against fighters like you?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Not that much. But I didn't say that that was what you should do. I said it's best." Sasuke said shrugging.

"I know." Neji said, shrugging.

"So, still don't wanna have a first time having sex without being forced into it?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Yes I'm sure." Neji said, frowning. "Wipe that smirk off of your face."

"Why, is it bothering you?" Sasuke asked, not doing what Neji wanted at all. In fact, it seemed more like he made his smirk wider now.

"It looks like you're planning something." Neji said, as he stepped away from Sasuke and drank the rest of his water. He then sighed. "Can you go back into the club?"

"No, not unless you come back either." Sasuke said and was still smirking at Neji.

"Why not?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper now. "And stop smirking I said."

"No and because clubbing is not really my thing." Sasuke answered.

"Then why are you here?" Neji asked.

"Because you are." Sasuke said.

"Then what do you want from me?" Neji asked, folding his arms.

"Well I just kiss you, so I'm waiting for you to realize you really do want my cock in your ass." Sasuke said.

Neji narrowed his eyes now.

"I don't." He then said.

"Oh but you do." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Do you see me getting a hard on or jumping on you, or begging you to take me?" Neji asked.

"Nope, you just don't realize you want it yet." Sasuke answered.

"Perhaps." Neji said. "But if that's the case, you don't have anything to search for here."

"Hmm, I think I'll stick around anyhow." Sasuke said, leaning against a wall.

"You're annoying, do you know that?" Neji asked, frowning. He walked to the door again. He guessed he should just go to the club again.

Sasuke followed Neji now.

"Thanks, but you ain't seen nothing yet." Sasuke said.

"What, would I be annoyed in the sex as well then?" Neji asked. "Is your dick that small?" He opened the door, smirking a little.

Sasuke frowned for a while but then smirked.

"Why don't you come home with me and find out?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think I need to find out that one, since you're not so tall yourself either." Neji said, as he walked into the club again.

"Well that doesn't mean the bulge in my pants is not big. It would mean yours is pretty small as well." Sasuke said smirking.

"I don't deny that." Neji dryly said, as he walked towards the bar.

"Oh I see. Now you make me wonder about it even more." Sasuke said smirking.

"Seriously, stop talking about it." Neji said as he turned around. "I seriously regret telling you to come tonight."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I want you to stop walking after my butt." Neji said. "I'm not going to sleep with you and that's final."

"Now don't be so mean, I risked having to fight tonight by coming to this club for you." Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about now?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Whenever I go to a club, I always end up having to fight. My boss won't leave me alone when he finds out." Sasuke answered.

"...Are you making me feel guilty on purpose now?" Neji asked.

"No, I'm just telling you not to be mean to me." Sasuke said.

"I'm not mean." Neji said, as he put his hands into his sides.

"You are. You're telling me to fuck off, that my dick is small and that you regret inviting me." Sasuke said.

"That's not being mean, that's offending you to get you to leave me alone." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well offending someone is mean so yeah, same thing. Why are you so bothered by me being attracted to you anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you are a fighter, like I said." Neji said.

"Yeah so?" Sasuke said. "Just come home with me and have fun."

Neji let out a sigh as he just turned around and walked towards the bar again. Meanwhile, a girl came up to Sasuke.

"Hey hottie, feel like going home together?" She asked.

"No thanks I'm busy." Sasuke said to the girl and rolled his eyes. Now that was annoying.

"With what, sulking because your boyfriend is angry at you?" The girl asked, laughing a little.

"Very funny, one more word and I promise I will kick you out." Sasuke said to the girl.

The girl frowned now.

"Jeez, act normal you ass." She said, and then walked away, pissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then looked around the room, searching for Neji. He then spotted him and some other guy who was obviously bugging Neji. Sasuke frowned and walked towards the scene.

"Come you just have such a nice ass." The guy said to Neji.

"Still no reason for me to come with you." Neji said, from the spot where he was cleaning a table. He glared at the other now.

"Oh come on. Well I'll just take you then." The guy said and grabbed Neji by the arm, then suddenly swung him over his shoulder. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked to the guy, tapping him on his free shoulder.

"You'd better put him down." He said.

"Hey asshole, let go of me." Neji now snapped, obviously furious.

"Mind your own business punk." The guy said to Sasuke.

"I am minding my business. Put him down." Sasuke said and looked at the guy dangerously.

"No." The man said, as he slapped Neji on the ass. "This ass is going to be mine tonight."

"Do you want me to hit you?" Sasuke asked, pulling up an eyebrow. This guy was gonna get it.

"What, 'you' want to pick a fight?" The man asked. "And for what? Do you want a round with this whore first?"

"He's not a whore now put him down." Sasuke said. "I don't like people who plan on raping someone. One more warning, so watch it."

"One more warning, leave, shrimp." The man snapped to Sasuke. "You're not in a position to order me around." He then started walking towards the door. Neji frowned and then hit the man against the head.

"Don't you dare just take me with you!" He snapped. The man didn't even seem to notice his hit though.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then walked after the guy and grabbed his arm, turning him around. He then pulled Neji out of his arms and pushed him away.

"There, now get the hell out of this place." Sasuke snapped.

"How dare you, shrimp?!" The guy now yelled and then hit Sasuke across the fist.

Sasuke gave out a groan but then launched his fist right into the face of the other guy, then kicked him into his stomach, making him fall against some people in the crowd.

The people around then yelled at them for a moment, but when they saw they were fighting, they slowly formed a circle.

"Wait up guys, you can't fight now." Neji snapped as he jumped in between.

"Shut up, you whore." The man said as he grabbed Neji and then tossed him away, where he landed on the ground. The man then tossed himself onto Sasuke, and hit him in the chest.

Sasuke grabbed the hand of the other and threw the guy over his shoulder, onto the floor.

"Just stay back Neji!" Sasuke said angry.

Neji frowned as he got up. The other man let out a groan of pain, and then stumbled up again. He then started throwing kicks and hits on Sasuke, but they weren't directed very well. It was obvious that he had been drinking.

Sasuke let the guy launch at him, since all of them now missed. He then hit the guy in the face and then ran into him, grabbing him by the waist and pushing him into a table, which now broke in half because of both boys weight.

Neji frowned, as everyone in the club started cheering once again. The man let out a yelp because of the pain in his back. Neji couldn't help himself anymore as he once again pulled the two of them apart.

"Stop fighting, if you want to fight so bad, do it outside!" He then snapped. But as he had expected, the man didn't react, he only grabbed Neji and hit him in the face, as hard as he could, which lead Neji to fall onto the ground once more.

Sasuke looked at the guy and then hit him in the face, hard. He then grabbed the guy by his head and slammed him into a wall, then slammed his knee in the guy's stomach.

The guy let out a groan now, as he grabbed his stomach.

"..A-alright boy, s-stop it." He then groaned.

"Fine, then go home." Sasuke snapped and threw the guy to the door, then turned around and helped Neji up.

While the guy stumbled out of the room, Neji got up, frowning.

"..Thanks." He then said to Sasuke.

"You're welcome. Sorry about the table." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter, we've got insurance." Neji joked. "Now you understand what I was talking about."

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't work here if you're gonna get harassed like that."

"Tell that to my uncle." Neji said, snorting. "He won't let me work somewhere else."

"Is that why you wanna find a place for yourself as well?" Sasuke asked.

"You actually remembered that?" Neji asked. "I do indeed."

"Sure I did, why wouldn't I?" Sasuke asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "A place has come up free in my apartment building, but I don't know if you can afford it."

"I don't know." Neji said, shrugging. "How much is it?"

"Expensive." Sasuke said. "I guess you need to pay 2000 a month."

"Yeah, that's too expensive for me." Neji said, and sighed. "Every room that has been offered to me was too expensive."

"Maybe you should share a place with someone." Sasuke said shrugging. "Or go home with me tonight." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"I don't feel like sharing a room with someone." Neji said, shrugging.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked as he frowned that Neji didn't even react on his comment.

"I like my privacy." Neji said. "I need some moments alone you know."

"Well it doesn't mean you are gonna be together with that other person all the time or sleep in the same bed. You just share the bathroom, kitchen en living room." Sasuke said.

"Oh, like that." Neji said, frowning. "I thought you meant sharing one room with someone. No, I search for a room in someone else's house, an own apartment is way too expensive."

"You can do that too." Sasuke said. "But I suggested it because it is so expensive. Buying it with more people costs less money."

"Yeah that's true, but even then it's too expensive." Neji said. "Sadly enough."

"I guess." Sasuke said. "So are you gonna come check out my place now?"

"Let's get to know each other first before we do that, alright." Neji said, sighing again.

"What if I don't want to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Then tough luck." Neji said.

"Why are you really so not into just having sex? It's good to let go sometimes." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps, but I don't like it." Neji said, shrugging. "I used to like it, but not anymore. You should've come to me three years ago."

"Well then why don't you try to like it again?" Sasuke asked.

"I. don't. want. it." Neji snapped now. "Got it?"

"I'll wait till you're done with work though." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Neji snapped, as he walked towards the bar again. Damn, he hated it when guys tried to convince him this badly.

Sasuke smirked and sat down at the bar. It was obvious he thought he still had a chance with Neji.

Neji just started helping other customers now, once in a while shooting Sasuke a look. But after a few minutes, he just ignored Sasuke for the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Around three in the morning, the club was empty, except for a few persons. As Neji was cleaning everything, he saw that there were only three men left in the club, including Sasuke. A little annoyed, he walked up to the men now.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but we're going to close." He then said. "So would you please leave the club once you finished your drink?" As the men nodded to Neji, Neji answered them with a quick 'thank you', before he continued cleaning up everything. After five minutes, the two men left. Sasuke however, wasn't leaving.

"So have you changed your mind already?" Sasuke asked as he smirked at Neji and leaned over the bar a little. He looked at Neji. There was no way he was gonna leave.

"Not really." Neji said, sighing, as he was drying the last glasses.

"Look, I'm really not going to have sex with you, so can you please leave?" He then asked, looking at Sasuke. "Else I'm going to call my boss and he's going to throw you out."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then got off his chair and walked to Neji.

"Are we alone?" He asked.

"Not if I push this button." Neji said as he held his hand over a red button on the wall. "Seriously, back off, you're freaking me out."

Sasuke now grabbed Neji by the hand and pushed him onto the bar, then pulled down Neji's pants. He would show this guy.

Neji let out a startled gasp now.

"Stop it." He snapped as he quickly put his feet onto the sink so he had a little grip, and then grabbed his pants to push them up again.

"No." Sasuke said as he pulled up Neji's legs, then removed his pants. It was so easy for him to keep Neji under control.

"I said stop it!" Neji now yelled, as he tried to get his pants back. He snatched his legs loose and then quickly rolled over the bar and fell off on the other side, landing onto his feet. "Leave me alone!" He quickly grabbed a vase and then threw it towards Sasuke.

Sasuke just dodged it now and laughed.

"Jeez act normal." He said and then grabbed Neji again and pulled him onto a table then removed Neji's shirt.

Neji frowned as he tried to push Sasuke away again.

"Get off of me!" He then snapped, glaring at Sasuke. He suddenly moved his leg up and kicked Sasuke hard in the crouch. When Sasuke was distracted for a moment, he grabbed another vase that was on the table and hit Sasuke on the head with it.

"Oh! Dude that's really not necessary!" Sasuke said, pissed off now and grabbed Neji tightly, pinning him onto the table. He then removed Neji's underpants as well.

Neji let out a slight wince now, and then just looked away, clenching his eyes shut with a slight blush on his face. Damn he was ashamed now. He knew Sasuke was going to check out his body now.

And Sasuke was checking out Neji's body. And he licked his lips. Sasuke then suddenly moved his head between Neji's legs and started to softly lick Neji's cock.

Neji let out a moan as his eyes flew open. What the hell? What was Sasuke doing? He looked down now, to Sasuke.

"..W-what are you..?" He asked.

"Starting to give you a blowjob, what else?" Sasuke said and then started licking and sucking Neji's cock, nipping at the tip of it, then proceeding down.

Neji bit his lip, before he let out a moan of pleasure. He never had had a blowjob before, so it felt overwhelming, but pleasurable. But he still was ashamed and didn't felt like doing things like this.

"..S-stop it Sasuke.." He then breathed, tugging at the hold Sasuke still was having on his wrists.

"Nope, I can tell you like it." Sasuke said smirking and then continued sucking for a little longer, then suddenly deep throated Neji's entire length, sucking roughly on it and letting his tongue slip around it.

Neji opened his mouth now, moaning, as a deep red blush was on his face now. He did like it, that was true, but he wanted Sasuke to stop too. This was too embarrassing.

But Sasuke didn't stop. He just continued moving his head up and down now, sucking on Neji's cock. He was gonna make Neji come no matter what.

Neji kept having the frown on his face, but slowly his face changed into one of pleasure, once he found out there was no escape for him. He felt himself becoming hard.

Sasuke smirked as he felt it too and soon Neji had a major hard on. Sasuke continued sucking and deepthroating and then let go of one of Neji's wrists so he could rub Neji's balls with his hand.

Neji let out a hard moan now as he felt himself coming close to his point. When Sasuke continued a little longer, Neji came with a wince and a red face.

Sasuke let Neji come into his mouth and once he was done, Sasuke swallowed Neji's sperm and then let Neji's cock out of his mouth. He looked at Neji with a smirk.

Neji just looked back, panting and still red. He had no idea what to say or do now.

Sasuke licked his lips and then leaned over Neji and started to kiss him.

Neji frowned slightly but kissed back immediately now. He guessed it would be fine. Sasuke wasn't hurting him.

Sasuke pushed his tongue in Neji's mouth and kissed him passionately. He then led Neji's hands to his own pants.

Neji moaned a little but his frown once again deepened as he felt what Sasuke was doing. It still went a little too fast, so Sasuke had to open his own pants.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss as he noticed Neji still wasn't cooperating. He then pulled off his own pants, underpants and shirt. He pulled out a condom out of his pocket as well.

Neji just kissed back, but did nothing else. Sasuke'd better do all the work. He still didn't feel like having sex, but there was no escaping now.

Sasuke put on his condom and then pushed in two fingers without warning, into Neji's ass. He moved them around, trying to stretch Neji's ass.  
Neji bit his lip now, and then grabbed Sasuke's hand, pushing Sasuke's fingers out of him again. He was still so nervous.

Sasuke groaned and looked at Neji.

"We've gotten this far, so you can't stop now." He hissed.

"I still don't want sex." Neji snapped, as he sat up.

He was excited, yes, but he first had to feel good before he'd even think of wanting sex. And those fingers in him definitely didn't feel good.

"Jeez, well tough luck cause we are gonna have sex." Sasuke snapped and just pushed his fingers back into Neji. He aimed for a spot now, so that Neji wouldn't wanna back out of it again.

Neji frowned as he wanted to grab Sasuke's hands again, but then let out a soft but pleased moan. Sasuke just hit a spot that made him feel really good.

Sasuke smirked as he continued to hit that spot in Neji's ass and in the mean time stretched him and made sure he was prepared for something a lot bigger.

Neji moaned softly as he leaned back onto his arms, not looking at Sasuke anymore. He was once again ashamed. Ashamed for liking this feeling Sasuke gave him.

After a while of preparing, Sasuke removed his fingers out of Neji's ass and positioned himself. He then slowly pushed into Neji, giving out a moan.

Neji let out a displeased moan now, once again trying to push Sasuke away as that nice feeling disappeared.

But Sasuke wasn't gonna back out now. He was slowly starting to move in and out of Neji and along the way, he made sure he hit the same spots he had hit with his fingers.

Neji opened his mouth now and let out a loud moan. As Sasuke started to move into him faster, it started to feel better and better. He pushed his head back now, groaning.

Sasuke smirked once again and then started moaning. He started to thrust in hard and deep now, hitting the spot in the back of Neji's ass. That would show him.

Neji moaned loudly as he pushed his head back even more, spreading his legs a little. His eyes were almost closed, as he stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Sasuke really hit good spots.

Sasuke smirked again and then put his hand around Neji's cock, starting to stroke him, making sure his strokes were at the same pace as his thrusts, which started to become heavier and harder now.

"...I-if my uncle.. hn.. f-finds out.. he'll kill me.." Neji groaned now.

"H-he's not here, so s-shut up." Sasuke moaned back. Who cared about uncles? They were having a fuck and that was all that mattered.

"..D-don't tell me to s-shut up.. hn.." Neji snapped a little shakily, as he gave Sasuke a glare. He suddenly felt very used. Didn't Sasuke just see him as a hole to put his dick into?

Sasuke just continued thrusting into Neji and then leaned down and kissed him.

"S-sorry.. just e-enjoy." He moaned.

Neji frowned, but then closed his eyes again, as he focussed on Sasuke thrusting into him. He started to move back a little.

Sasuke just moved deeper and deeper. After a while, he was very close, and he could see Neji was as well. He'd better hurry though.

Neji shakily breathed out and finally he let out a moan and came, panting. That had been a lot better then he had expected.

As Neji came and tightened, it took just a few more thrusts before Sasuke finally came as well and gave out a low moan. After that he collapsed on top of Neji.

Neji closed his eyes as he suddenly felt how immensely tired he was now.

"...W-well you were right.. hn.. it d-did feel good in the end." Neji said.

"I t-told you." Sasuke said and then got off Neji and threw away his condom. It had been good.

"..Well go cheer y-your head off, you can put me on your list now." Neji muttered, as he sat up and pushed a hand through his hair.

"I don't make lists, I remember the ones that were good." Sasuke said as he started pulling on his clothes.

"Hm." Neji said. "But I guess this is t-the last time I see you?"

"I don't know, you were good. And you have a lot more to say then most guys." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, as he started gathering his clothes too.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Sasuke asked. "I mean you were a good fuck and your not as lame as most guys I screw."

"So I'm still lame?" Neji asked as he frowned, putting on his underwear.

"Not really." Sasuke answered as he pulled on his shirt.

"Because you said not as lame." Neji said, shrugging, putting on his pants.

"Well you're not lame." Sasuke said, pulling on his shoes.

"Good." Neji said, being done dressing.

"By the way, you owe me a blowjob since you came twice. So get going." Sasuke then said as he looked at Neji.

"You are the one who wanted this, so no." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow.

"I gave you a nice time, now it's your turn to do the same." Sasuke said.

"Well I'm not going to give you a blowjob, so tough luck." Neji said, as he was bringing his hair into model again.

"Yes you are." Sasuke said as he walked to Neji, glaring at him and grabbing him by the arm.

Neji just pulled his arm loose and walked to the bar, as he started cleaning up the mess he had made by trying to fight Sasuke off.

"I'm not, so stop trying." Neji said.

"Yes you are." Sasuke said again, this time a little more angry. "It's not very nice to come twice yourself and not give the other the same."

"I'm not very nice, remember?" Neji asked, as he removed some glass off of the ground.

"Well neither am I, so you can start yourself or I'll just have to force you." Sasuke snapped as he walked to Neji and pulled him up.

"I'm not going to do it and that's final." Neji snapped back as he pushed Sasuke off of him. He guessed Sasuke was just too drunk to think clearly. Or he really was an ass after all.

"Fine then don't. But don't expect me to come back." Sasuke snapped as he pushed Neji aside and walked to his stuff.

"Like I want you to." Neji said. He suddenly frowned as he caught himself on actually be pissed about the fact that Sasuke didn't force him. He didn't knew why and the thought made him sick, but he was suddenly excited for action. But there was no way he was going to ask Sasuke to do it. Just making Sasuke angry would do now.

"Fine then I won't. Your loss, I can tell you wanna go for another round soon." Sasuke snapped as he grabbed his bag and his coat, then walked to the door.

"I don't, you weren't 'that' good." Neji said and inwardly smirked. Even he'd get angry if someone told him that, so this would definitely work. He continued cleaning in the mean time, hiding that he was actually trying to make Sasuke angry on purpose perfectly.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks now and then dropped his bag and coat on the floor.

"If I wasn't that good, then how come you were squirming and moaning like there was no tomorrow?" He snapped.

"There have been guys that were better." Neji said, shrugging, as he grabbed a dustpan and brush and removed the little parts of the glass that had landed on the ground as well.

"You told me you didn't like sex, so stop lying." Sasuke snapped and then walked to Neji and pulled him up again, roughly.

"I told you some guys made me feel good." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke, and felt a hint of excitement going through him. He didn't show it though.

Sasuke now pushed Neji against the bar and held him there, trapped between his arms, his body and the bar.

"I was better and you know it." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Neji.

Neji looked if there was a way to escape or not, and then looked Sasuke in the eyes again.

"Does the truth make you angry?" He then asked. He felt his heart beating a little faster. It could be that Sasuke would ravage him, like he wanted.. but it could go the other way too, that Sasuke would beat him up. And he didn't want 'that' to happen. He just wanted Sasuke to be really rough on him 'and' make it feel good now.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes now.

"I am angry that you would say something that 'isn't' true." He snapped and then suddenly grabbed Neji's face tightly and kissed him. He pushed Neji over the bar slightly.

Neji let out a moan now, as he fell back slightly and caught himself with his arms, supporting himself. Perhaps it would be good for Sasuke too, to not always get what he wanted. He moved his head away to make Sasuke slightly angrier.

"You just can't accept that you can't always be the best and you can't get everything you want." He snapped back.

"Oh I can get you." Sasuke snapped as he grabbed Neji by the hair and started to unbutton his own pants. If Neji wanted to challenge him, then Neji would loose.

Neji closed one eye against the slight pain he felt as Sasuke held him by the hair and tried to get up, but Sasuke kept him down. He started to become more and more excited now.

"..Hn.. You already had me, but I'm not going to obey you." Neji growled, and then let out a groan. "Let go of my hair."

"No, you had this coming." Sasuke snapped and then removed his cock from his pants. He then pushed Neji's head against it. "Now start sucking, asshole."

"Go suck your own dick." Neji snapped as he moved his head away and tried to get the hands off of his hair. He meanwhile felt himself turning hard slowly. He was sitting on the ground in front of Sasuke now, on his knees. Sasuke had a good grip on him, so there was no escape now.

Sasuke glared at Neji.

"I am not letting go until you made me come." Sasuke snapped and then grabbed his own cock and jammed it into Neji's mouth. Neji was gonna pay for speaking to him the way he did.

Neji frowned as he choked for a moment, and let go of Sasuke's hands and pushed against Sasuke's hips to get the cock out of his mouth, but he felt the grip on his hair tighten and quickly stopped it. He once again got a blush on his face, as he felt Sasuke's cock harden in his mouth. It was just too exciting.

"Now start sucking." Sasuke snapped angry. "There's no way you are gonna get out of this."

Neji breathed in deeply as he finally nodded and started sucking onto Sasuke's cock slightly. He still wasn't able to move though. The only thing that really sucked about this situation, was that Sasuke was seriously fucking up his hair.

Sasuke gave out a moan as Neji started. That felt real good. He started moving Neji's head back and forth now, keeping a good grip on his hair.

Neji closed his eyes, still frowning, as Sasuke's cock filled his whole mouth. He let out soft moans as the organ in his mouth hit the back of his throat every time Sasuke moved Neji's head forwards. He knew Sasuke was only beginning now. Neji felt so excited right now. So he continued sucking.

Sasuke let Neji suck for a while longer and then decided he wasn't gonna settle for a simple blowjob. Sasuke pulled Neji away from his cock and pulled him up. He then turned Neji around and pulled his pants down to his ankles, together with his underpants.

"We're just gonna have another round." He said.

Neji let out a startled gasp as he grabbed the bar now. He hadn't expected Sasuke to be wanting to have sex another time, but he couldn't complain. He couldn't turn around at the moment because Sasuke was still holding his hair. Sasuke sure kept his promises hm. Telling him he wasn't going to let go until Neji had made him come.

"..You're n-not going to be gentle, are you?" He then carefully asked.

Sasuke now started to thrust in hard immediately. After all, 'he' was gonna come, and he could care less if Neji did as well now. He tightened his grip on Neji's hair, who seemed to like it.

Neji gasped as he let out a groan. It felt good but because Sasuke was so rough there was some pain as well. His head was yanked back now. He started sweating and panting now, and spread his legs a little more.

Sasuke just continued slamming into Neji, moaning slightly. He could hear Neji loved this as well. So he wouldn't stop now.

Neji closed his eyes now, wincing and moaning. God it felt even better then the other time.

Sasuke continued a few more minutes and then finally gave out a loud grunt and pushed hard inside of Neji, coming hard. It felt so good.

Neji bit his lip, and in a few seconds, he came as well, with a wince. Damn that had been rough. Really rough.

Sasuke panted now as he leaned over Neji a little, sweating. Neji really was a great fuck.

Sasuke smirked and then let go of Neji's hair and pulled back.

"S-see, I told you so." He said.

Neji kept laying on the bar, still panting, and closed his eyes for a moment because he even was dizzy.

"..I k-know.." He then said. He then snorted. "..N-now I came three times and you two times."

"I'll let you live. This time." Sasuke said and smirked. "Get dressed."

Neji nodded as he pushed himself up, and pulled up his pants that were still hanging around his ankles.

Sasuke now buttoned his pants up again and threw away another condom.

"So, do you still not want me to come back?" He asked Neji.

"..Well.. I wouldn't mind, but I guess you're only going to come back for sex, right?" Neji asked.

"I guess yes. I don't do relationships." Sasuke answered.

"Alright." Neji said, a little disappointed. But he did understand.

"I won't be back this week soon though. I've got busy nights." Sasuke said and then grabbed his stuff.

"Alright.." Neji said, nodding. He sighed. This was so the last time he was going to have sex with someone. "So I was just a hole for you to put your cock in hm?"

"You were someone to have sex with in a nice way. We could be friends." Sasuke said.

"I don't know.. " Neji said. "..Perhaps we could." It wouldn't be wise though. Sasuke probably had a lot of enemies.

"Well anyway, I'll be here next week. Gotta go now. See ya." Sasuke said as he grabbed his stuff and walked to the door.

"Alright, see you." Neji said with a sigh, as he started cleaning the bar. His uncle would kill him if he saw the sperm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Half a week later, Neji was taking care of a fighter again. He was giving the guy a massage right now, since the fighter had asked for it. It was a very muscular man, who seemed to be enjoying Neji's company a little too much. He kept staring. So that's why Neji was relieved when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said, but continued massaging.

The door opened and Uchiha Sasuke came walking into the room. He was wearing sunglasses and his famous smirk. He walked in with his hands in his pocket and stood next to Neji.

"Hi sexy." He said and pulled down his sunglasses a little.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke, while the fighter let out an annoyed groan.

"Coming to see you." Sasuke said and then looked at the fighter. "Go." He said.

"What are you thinking punk." The fighter snapped. "Get out of here yourself, he's preparing me for a fight."

"He's prepared you enough and don't call me punk. I'm a fighter too." Sasuke said back, pretty calm. He could beat this guy any day.

"Sasuke, just wait, he's right." Neji said, giving Sasuke a warning glare.

"See?" The fighter said to Sasuke. "Even if you are a fighter, wait for your turn. It's my turn to be with this 'sexy' guy right now." He used Sasuke's words with a smirk.

"Oh please. If you wanna settle this, we can settle this." Sasuke said as he started rolling up his sleeves.

"What's your problem, are you afraid that he'll run away once I leave the room?" The fighter snapped at Sasuke.

"Guys, seriously, just calm down." Neji said, frowning. "Wait outside Sasuke."

"No. This guy is challenging me, so if he wants to be beaten up, I will gladly give him what he wants." Sasuke said.

"You're the one making a problem." Neji said, frowning. The guy meanwhile just glared at Sasuke.

"Well, I'll wait here anyhow, whether you both like it or not." Sasuke said, crossing his arms and glared back the guy.

"Then bring it on bitch." The guy said and then lunged himself onto Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the guy immediately as both of them fell to the ground. Sasuke threw the guy off of him and pulled him up, then punched him in the face.

"Fine asshole!" He yelled angry.

"Ouch!" The guy yelled, and then kicked Sasuke in the ribs. "You'll regret this!"

"Jesus can't you guys solve anything 'without' fighting every time?!" Neji yelled now, pissed. "Stop that!"

Sasuke grabbed the guy's leg now and pulled him down and when the guy got up and tried to punch Sasuke, Sasuke kicked him in his side. Both of them ignored Neji.

The guy let out a yell and then grabbed Sasuke's leg as well, and tossed him over his shoulder painfully. When they once again lunched at each other, Neji had enough of it. He stormed towards the two and suddenly brought his arms up and hit them down to a sensitive spot on both the guy's backs. The guys stopped moving and soon both of them were laying on the ground.

"There." Neji said, crossing his arms.

"What the hell is this!?" Sasuke yelled furious. Why the hell couldn't he move anymore?

The other guy frowned, as he tried to move.

"I hit your sensitive spots, so calm down." Neji said. "You won't be able to move for a few minutes." He then walked towards the sink and poured himself a glass of water, sighing. Finally, rest and peace.

"Well hello! Are you just gonna let us lay here!? Get your ass back here Neji!" Sasuke yelled angry.

"Please, I have a headache, just let me enjoy my rest for a moment alright." Neji said, sighing.

"Hell no! You can't just knock us out and then let us just lay here!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah! I have to fight in a few minutes asshole!" The other guy yelled.

"In a few minutes you'll be fine again." Neji snapped to the two of them. "Shut the fuck up!"

"What were you gonna do about it?! Paralyse my mouth as well!?" Sasuke yelled. "Don't you dare ever doing this again!"

"You know what, search out for yourselves." Neji snapped, highly irritated, as he stormed out of the room. The other guy stared at the door and then glared at Sasuke.

"See what you did, punk?!" He yelled. "Now we 'really' got a problem!"

"We won't because this will wear off, he just told us you moron! Don't call me punk!" Sasuke yelled furious.

"He already told us before, 'punk', but now he can't erase it earlier!" The guy yelled back.

"Well he wasn't gonna do that anyway! Now shut your ugly mouth or I will beat the crap out of you anyhow once we can move again!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up yourself, child!" The guy yelled and now Neji came storming in again. He then walked to the guy and hit him hard on the back, activating the muscles again.

"You have to get fighting now." He snapped to him.

"Good." The guy said as he got up and worked his muscles. "I'll get to you later." He snapped to Sasuke and then left the room.

"And what about me then?" Sasuke snapped to Neji.

"You'll be fine in a minute." Neji snapped to Sasuke. "Why couldn't you just wait?"

"He was challenging me." Sasuke snapped back. "Now get me back to normal."

"You can already move some muscles again." Neji snapped. "And you should just have waited outside. You seem to get into a fight with everyone you see."

"Well maybe all the guys here just wanna fight me." Sasuke snapped as he tried to move. He could move his arms a little now.

"You're just angry quickly." Neji said, sighing, as he walked to Sasuke and then gave him a soft pat on the spot, before walking to a chair and sitting down.

Sasuke immediately pushed himself up again, moving his muscles.

"I am not angry quickly." Sasuke snapped.

"You are." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "You should just hear yourself now."

"Oh well then maybe I am angry quickly. That guy was still challenging me." Sasuke snapped.

"Just ignore it, he's not worth it." Neji said, folding his arms.

"He was challenging me for 'you'. I don't ignore people who do that." Sasuke snapped.

"No he wasn't, he just wanted you to get out of the room and give him his privacy." Neji said.

"Well then tough luck for him, because I wanted to see you." Sasuke said.

"And you couldn't just wait for ten minutes?" Neji asked, frowning. "And why did you wanted to see me?"

"No I couldn't wait, and because I wanna tell you I'll wait until you're done working." Sasuke said.

"What, want to fuck me again?" Neji asked, drinking his water, while he pulled up an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Sasuke answered. "Come on, you liked it as well."

"I did, but I don't want you to come here just to have sex with me, I'm not a cheap prostitute or something." Neji snapped all of a sudden.

"Well I wasn't thinking that." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Though you couldn't see, since he still had his sunglasses on. "I just thought, you like it, I like it, so why not?"

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Neji asked, ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Because they look good." Sasuke answered smirking.

"Sure, you obviously got a blue eye or your eyes are red from taking drugs." Neji said, not even letting the slightest of a smile come up his face.

"I don't do drugs." Sasuke said. "Why wouldn't I be able to wear sunglasses just because they look good?"

Neji stood now and walked to Sasuke, taking off his sunglasses.

"See?" He said, seeing a that Sasuke had one blue eye. "Like I said, blue eye."

"Yeah well whatever." Sasuke snapped and pulled his sunglasses out of Neji's hand. "I can't always dodge every hit."

"So you want to create an image of you not being able to be defeated?" Neji asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You want to look like no one can hit you and you're the man?"

"Not 'the man'. I don't like showing my injuries." Sasuke answered and put on his sunglasses again.

"Beauty queen." Neji said, smirking.

"It's not that. Well whatever. Are you in for a fuck tonight or not?" Sasuke asked.

"No, so goodbye." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "Go get some porn."

"I don't like porn. Why are you being so hard anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not hard." Neji said. "I just don't like it that every guy that comes into this room tries to get into my pants as many times as possible."

"Well then fine, what do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked. He was rolling his eyes this time.

"Working?" Neji snapped, and sighed. "Look, you're really talking to the wrong person here. I don't do emotions and I'm not willing to have sex with guys more often then one night. So just leave."

"So what are you gonna do, be alone forever? Not have sex, not have pleasure, not gonna be in relationships?" Sasuke asked. "Nice life you're gonna have."

"As long as I'm forced to work in this business, yes." Neji snapped. "Now get out of here, I'm going to continue working again, I have to pick up that fighter."

"I don't see why you're such a prick. It's annoying as hell. No wonder everyone uses you just for the sex." Sasuke said and glared at Neji.

Neji narrowed his eyes now. He then pushed Sasuke aside and walked from the room. Sasuke was right really. But it still hurt.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the fighter from before had won the fight and Neji was bringing him back to the small room, to take care of some wounds and give him something to drink. When they entered, Neji walked to the sink and wetted a cloth.

"Do you want something to drink?" Neji asked.

"Yes a beer would be great." The guy said. He was wiping some blood of his chin and nose.

Neji nodded as he got a beer out of the fridge and then walked back to the guy and put him down onto a chair and handed him the beer. He then started to wipe off the blood as well, cleaning up the guy's face, and put some plasters on spots it was needed. He was done after a while.

"There you go." He then said. "Do you need something else?"

"Yeah I could use something to eat." The guy said and nodded at Neji to thank him.

"Alright." Neji said. "Fighting people the whole evening must make you hungry." He could completely understand why the guy was hungry. Fighting cost a lot of energy. Neji now walked to the fridge and opened it, looking if he got something to eat. "Would you like a sandwich or something sweet? Or just chips, we got that too."

"A sandwich." The guy said. He then got up and when Neji was looking for his sandwich, the guy locked the door and smirked. He then walked to Neji and the first thing he did was pulling off Neji's shirt.

Neji frowned as he turned around and grabbed his shirt back.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, as he closed the fridge and put the sandwich on the sink. Shit.. not this again.

"I wanna give you a nice time." The guy said and pulled Neji's shirt away, throwing it on a chair. He then trapped Neji between the fridge and himself and started to lick Neji's neck.

"Well for me it won't be nice, so fuck off." Neji snapped, as he pushed the guy off of him. He then hurried towards the door and tried to open it, but found out it was locked. He frowned, as he looked around for the keys.

The guy suddenly held up the keys.

"Lost something?" He asked smirking and then put the keys away, walking to Neji and pushing him against a wall. He started unbuttoning Neji's pants now.

"Stop it, else I'm going to call for help." Neji snapped, as he pushed the guy's hands off of him. "Go fuck someone who wants it."

"No one's gonna hear you, the music is too loud." The guy said and then just pulled down Neji's pants, smirking.

Neji frowned and then decided to fight back. He pushed the guy's hands away once again and then hit a pressure point on the guy's right leg. He then turned his head as he hit the door once.

"Someone help!" He then yelled.

The guy frowned as his leg went numb. But he was strong enough to keep Neji in place anyway.

"They won't hear you." The guy said and smirked, grabbing Neji's head and kissing him now.

Neji frowned as he felt some fear going through him. He then glared at the guy and bit the guy's tongue, while he moved up his leg and kicked him in the crouch. When the guy let go of him with a moan, Neji sprinted to the other side of the room, and grabbed an iron bar from there. He always had some stuff laying there to protect himself from guys like this.

"Leave me alone!" He then snapped, while he pulled up his pants.

"Why you little brat!" The guy yelled and walked to Neji again, grabbing him before he could hit. He then threw all the stuff away that Neji could possibly use and held him tightly, holding Neji's wrists tightly, bruising them.

Neji frowned, as he tugged at his arms. He suddenly felt himself become little as he once again found out he just wasn't strong enough to fight these guys.

"Seriously, go bother someone else." Neji snapped. "SOMEONE HELP!" He then yelled again. He was sure that the people that were standing near to the room, would be able to hear it. This guy was dangerous.

"No one will come idiot. Besides, the door is locked." The guy said and started to unbutton his own pants now with a smirk.

"I am gonna fuck you, no matter what."

"No you're not." Neji snapped, as he suddenly hit the guy in the face and tried to get the other hand off of his wrist. He then pulled up his pants again. As long as he got his hands free, he'd do everything to fight him.

The guy glared at Neji and then grabbed his hands and pulled off his own belt. He then turned Neji around and bound his arms on his back with the belt. The guy then turned Neji back and smirked.

"There. No escaping now." He said.

Neji swallowed now as he felt fear take over. Especially when he saw the guy pulling down his pants and when his hands reached for Neji's legs.

"...Stop it." He hissed, but closed his eyes.

The guy pushed Neji up on a wall and pulled out his dick. But before he could do anything, the door was suddenly kicked open and Sasuke came storming inside. He spotted Neji and the guy and then pulled the guy away, knocking him out with one hit.

"What the hell is this!?" He asked Neji.

Neji let out his breath shakily, as he looked at Sasuke thankfully.

"T-thank god you came in." He then said. "What does it look like?"

"Like you really needed my help." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji closer and pulled up Neji's pants and buttoned them up.

"I did.. thanks." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke. He really was relieved Sasuke was here now.

"I'll put that guy outside." Sasuke said as he was done buttoning up Neji's pants and then walked to the guy. He threw him over his shoulder.

Neji sighed as he sat down onto a chair and closed his eyes. It had almost happened again. He now realised, this was the second time Sasuke saved him... the other time someone had tried to take him with him.

Sasuke walked out of the room now, and five minutes later, he returned. He walked to Neji and undid him of the belt, throwing it in the trashcan.

"You OK?" He asked.

Neji nodded, as he massaged his wrists, and then put a hand through his hair, frowning.

"I'm fine.." He then muttered.

"Good. That was a close call." Sasuke said. "I wondered what you two were doing so long."

"I'm glad you noticed." Neji said, nodding. "I yelled for help, but no one could heard me."

"You shouldn't go here alone with those guys anyway." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't be here in the first place. It happened before."

"I know." Neji said, sighing. "But my uncle says that's rubbish."

"Well it's obviously not, it could've gone wrong." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji.

"I know.. but tell that to my uncle." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a sarcastic smirk. "It's like he doesn't want to accept it or something. But anyways, thanks for helping me out." He stood now, sighing. "Can I do something back to you?" He had more then enough reason to be nice to Sasuke now. The boy had saved him for two times.

Sasuke smirked now.

"You could come home with me tonight." He said and wriggled his eyebrows at Neji.

Neji stared at Sasuke for a moment. He was surprised that Sasuke even thought of asking something like that right now, but on the other side he wasn't. It was Sasuke he was talking to after all.

"You know what, that's fine with me." He then said, shrugging.

Sasuke put up his eyebrows surprised and smiled a little.

"Really?" He said and the smirk returned. "I knew it was too good of an offer to resist."

"It wasn't, but I owe you." Neji said, smiling a little as he shook his head, amused by Sasuke's behavior.

"Sure it is." Sasuke said and then moved to the door. "Well I'll be waiting for you to finish then."

"Alright." Neji said. "See you tonight, sexy." He said added with a smirk and then walked past Sasuke, slapping him on the ass, before walking into the club again.

You could hear Sasuke laughing and then he as well returned to the club, back to his seat by the bar.

* * *

At the end of the evening, Neji walked towards Sasuke, who was still sitting at the bar.

"Hey, I'm done so let's go." Neji said.

"Dude, what took you so long!?" Sasuke asked, gulping down his remaining beer.

"I'm working idiot, I had to wait until there's almost no one left anymore." Neji said, frowning a little.

"But I am still here, so you should still be working right?" Sasuke asked, putting his beer down a little clumsily and then almost falling from his bar chair while trying to get of off it.

"Is it smart if I come with you now?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "You wanted sex, but I doubt if you can even find my ass right now."

"I know perfectly well where your ass is." Sasuke said. "It's right there." He said, turning Neji around and pointing to Neji's ass. Maybe he was a little drunk.

Neji rolled his eyes a little and turned his head around.

"You're too drunk to have sex with me tonight." Neji said.

"Am not. Let's go." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him along.

"Fine fine." Neji said, sighing, as he walked with Sasuke. "Don't you want me to suck you off to get your head clear again? Or at least drink a glass of water. I don't want you to kill us both by driving home."

"Ah we'll be fine. I can drive like the best." Sasuke said and grabbed his coat then walked outside. He stumbled over his own feet a few times, but nothing really bad happened.

"You sure?" Neji asked, as he put on his coat as well and closed the door of the club behind him as well, when he had put off the lights. He then locked the door.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm and walked away again.

"I am sure. I can drive perfectly fine." He said.

"Well if we're going to have an accident, you can pay for my operations." Neji muttered.

"I have an airbag and nobody's driving right now." Sasuke said and pulled Neji with him to his car.

"I can walk by myself you know, but fine." Neji said, as he walked with Sasuke. "I'll have to trust you on this."

"Yes you do." Sasuke said and opened his car, then got in. He closed the door, not even thinking of Neji still standing there.

Neji rolled his eyes as he walked to the other side of the car and got in, praying to himself that he'd survive this. He closed the door now.

"So what do you want to do once you're home, sleep?" He asked.

"No, have sex of course." Sasuke said. "We 'were' gonna do that right?" He looked at Neji a little awkwardly and then turned on the car and started driving.

"If you can find my ass yes." Neji said, smirking a little, and then focused his attention on the road. "You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Hell no, you'll ruin my car." Sasuke said as he almost hit a tree while backing the car up. He then drove off.

Neji furrowed his brows.

"You're saying that I drive worse then a drunken guy?" He asked, offended.

"I don't let anyone drive my car." Sasuke answered. It was lucky the road was not busy at all.

"How nice." Neji said, as he kept looking at the road, just to see if they didn't hit someone.

They drove like that for a little longer and it seemed to be going OK. Until Sasuke drove right through a red light and made a car break not to hit them. Sasuke just continued driving.

Neji looked at Sasuke a little startled now and frowned.

"Can't you be a little more careful?" He then snapped.

"What? Nothing happened." Sasuke snapped back. "He should've seen me coming."

"You drove through a red light." Neji snapped now, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then suddenly turned his steering wheel, driving his car right into the bushes, then came to a halt not even a centimeter away from a large tree. They almost flew through the window from the sudden stop. Sasuke then opened his door.

"Just shut up and let's have sex." He said.

Neji had grabbed himself onto the window and looked at Sasuke, shocked.

"Are you fucking mad?" He then asked, still shocked from the sudden stop. He so was never going to do this anymore. And what did Sasuke just say? Let's have sex? In here? How crazy was he?

"I want a fuck, but I'm not mad." Sasuke said as he got out of the car, walked around and then opened Neji's door, pulling him out. "Come on."

"Sasuke, not in public. " Neji hissed. "You're crazy, we're not doing it in the forest alright."

"Nobody is here, just do it." Sasuke said and then pushed Neji down into some moss.

"We're damn close to the road." Neji snapped, as he landed onto the ground.

"Nobody's gonna see us. There are no lights and there are trees. So shut up." Sasuke said as he leaned over Neji and started to unbutton Neji's pants.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then breathed in deeply, a little shakily. He wondered how many rules he made for himself he was going to break when he spend time with Sasuke. He already broke a lot. Neji sighed and then pulled off Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke smirked now as he was ridden of his shirt, and then pulled off Neji's pants and underpants. He started to kiss Neji all over.

Neji moaned as he pushed his head back a little, while he moved his foot over Sasuke's legs, and moved his hands through Sasuke's hair. He'd just enjoy for now.

Sasuke moaned as well and then pulled off Neji's shirt as well. He then kissed Neji roughly on the mouth, sticking his tongue inside. He was a little less coordinated then the last time the two had had sex.

Neji frowned as he tried to kiss back and moved his hands to Sasuke's pants. He was fully naked now and Sasuke was dressed for the biggest part. He knew he owed Sasuke something, but this went a little too far.

A few seconds later, Sasuke noticed Neji trying to pull of his pants and then removed it himself. His boxers followed after and he started to rub his body and cock against Neji's. He still kept kissing him as well.

Neji moaned softly and then frowned as he saw a light coming there way.

"S-shit, I told you so." He snapped as he pushed Sasuke off of him and quickly grabbed his clothes.

"Oh just ignore it dammit." Sasuke snapped back and pulled the clothes away, throwing them under his car and sat down on top of Neji. He kissed him again.

Neji just pushed Sasuke off again.

"No, I don't want someone to see us." He snapped. "Let's at least lay down deeper in the forest."

"Pfft fine." Sasuke snapped back, got up and pulled Neji along. They walked deeper into the forest and then Sasuke threw Neji down again and sat on top. "There." He snapped annoyed.

"Don't throw me like that." Neji snapped and then kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke ignored the comment and started to kiss back. He then let one of his hands move down and started stroking Neji's cock.

Neji let out a groan as he moved his legs up a little. He kissed Sasuke a little rougher and then turned them both around. He broke the kiss and licked down Sasuke's neck, and stopped to suck on Sasuke's nipples when he went down even more.

Sasuke just let Neji, something he wouldn't do if he wasn't this drunk. He grabbed Neji by the hair and started to push him down, wanting Neji to suck something else.

Neji groaned but then moved down more, obeying Sasuke, as he started licking Sasuke's cock, which was slightly hard already. He stroke over Sasuke's legs with his free hand. He held Sasuke's length with the other.

Sasuke moaned now, putting his head back. This felt great.

"H-harder Neji. S-suck harder." Sasuke moaned.

"Yeah yeah." Neji muttered as he then took Sasuke's cock into his mouth, starting to suck. Sasuke obviously liked blowjobs.

Sasuke moaned loudly and grabbed Neji by the hair. He really did enjoy it. But they were gonna have sex soon anyway.

Neji started moving his head up and down, letting the organ go in really deep. He felt like he had to do Sasuke a great favor, so he made a good job out of this thing.

Sasuke moaned loudly and made Neji go on for a little longer. He then pulled Neji up and turned them around, sitting down on top of Neji. He licked Neji's neck and rubbed Neji's legs now.

Neji groaned a little now.

"...D-don't you like blowjobs or s-something?" He asked. "I w-want to please you, h-how can I..?" He let out a hard moan when he suddenly felt a wave of pleasure going through him because Sasuke sucked on a pleasure point in his neck. That felt too good.

Sasuke smirked now.

"You can pleasure me by moaning and squirming." Sasuke answered and then licked and bit the sensitive spot in Neji's neck, before moving his head down and started to suck on Neji's nipple.

Neji groaned again.

"That's n-no fun, at least let me take some a-action too."" He said. "Or don't allow m-me to do anything, if you r-really want me to m-moan and squirm the whole... ah... t-time.." He moved his head back now.

"You're not really doing anything." Sasuke said as he sucked hard on Neji's nipples and then suddenly turned Neji around to lie on his stomach. Sasuke pulled up Neji's ass and started rubbing it, while he leaned over Neji and kissed his back.

Neji widened his eyes a little, and moaned once again.

"I c-could.." He panted, as he started breathing a little faster. Little branches were pricking into his chest and he started to become a little dirty because of the earth on the ground, but strangely enough Neji barely minded anymore.

"But you won't." Sasuke said and as he toyed with Neji's ass a little longer, he then suddenly moved his fingers closer and closer to Neji's entrance, until some of his fingers were massaging there as well.

Neji moaned as he sat down onto his knees, feeling himself getting hard. Sasuke had such skilled fingers.. it felt like Sasuke did this the whole time.

"....J-just wait and see." He panted and suddenly turned them both around, turning himself around just another time so he was laying on top of Sasuke, and he captured Sasuke's lips in a fierce kiss. As Neji kissed Sasuke as roughly as possible, he let his hands trail over Sasuke's body, massaging and pinching it. He suddenly made a love bite in Sasuke's neck, as he started stroking his partner's already hard organ.

Sasuke let out a moan as his head flew back.

"W-well.. Maybe you d-do have some skills." He moaned as he pulled Neji closer and decided to pleasure Neji like this. His fingers once again reached Neji's ass and started to massage the entrance and cheeks again.

"Maybe?" Neji asked, smirking a little, as he toyed with one of Sasuke's nipples. He licked over the fresh wound in Sasuke's neck now.

"Ok.. y-you have skills." Sasuke moaned, but he wasn't gonna let Neji win. He suddenly pushed the tip of his finger into Neji's ass and started to rub the inside.

Neji let out a displeased growl as Sasuke did that, and quickly removed Sasuke's finger out of his ass again. He suddenly pushed Sasuke's hands down to the ground and kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke smirked as Neji kissed him and he started kissing back. He then pulled his hands loose and turned them around again, pushing Neji into the ground roughly.

"Y-you know you're not gonna win." He said and licked over Neji's stomach and then over a nipple.

Neji let out a hiss when he was pushed onto the ground like that, and looked at Sasuke.

"Oh I a-am." Neji said, but he knew Sasuke was right. Sasuke was a fighter after all. Neji grabbed Sasuke at the hair now, like Sasuke had done before with him, and kissed him once again. If Sasuke'd just kiss him for a minute.

Sasuke smirked as he kissed back, grabbing Neji's head and deepening the kiss. He then let his hands moved down and he started to pinch and rub Neji's nipples.

Neji moaned as he felt his nipples harden quickly, and tried to dominate the kiss. Sasuke was obviously not focused enough. He didn't kiss like he had done the other time.

Sasuke kissed back a little longer, but then pulled back and looked at Neji, while he spread Neji's legs.

"Can we fuck n-now?" He asked impatient.

Neji looked at Sasuke, nervous but excited, as he swallowed. "I g-guess." He said, nodding. Sasuke spreading his legs like that had just shut down his mind, he was acting on pure instinct now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then without even thinking of preparing Neji or using a condom, he just pushed into Neji.

Neji let out a groan now. It was still unpleasant when he had sex with someone who didn't prepare him. He was sure it would be nice soon, but he didn't get why it was so hard for most guys to just prepare him a little. He suddenly felt a need to do it in a different way then all the other times and pushed both of them over, so he was laying on top of Sasuke again. He just kissed him again now.

Sasuke groaned now as he grabbed Neji's hips and started to move Neji up and down a little. He kissed back a little, but it obviously was hard enough for him to focus on moving Neji.

Neji kissed Sasuke for a while and then rolled his eyes as he noticed Sasuke wasn't doing a great job on kissing him, and pushed himself up a little, as he started moving with Sasuke. It started to feel better every second.

Sasuke started moaning now as he looked at Neji moving up and down on top of him. It was just a really horny sight. He started moving Neji faster now.

Neji groaned as he quickly tied his hair back, when it was getting in the way. He let out a few moans as he landed down on Sasuke's cock harder when Sasuke moved him. He sat up straight now to feel more, and tossed his head back again.

Sasuke moaned as Neji threw his head back. It just looked so damned hot. It made Sasuke start moving Neji faster and faster along the way, watching the other's body move.

Neji groaned, not knowing where to leave his hands, so he started moving them over his own body, to please himself even more. His hands eventually found their way to his own cock and he started to stroke himself on the same pace as Sasuke thrusted into him.

"G-god Neji.." Sasuke said as he watched Neji stroke himself. He moved Neji even faster. This was really not gonna last very long.

"..P-please go deeper." Neji breathed as he felt Sasuke was starting to hit his pressure points.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then started to pull Neji onto his cock harder and harder, making his cock go deeper into Neji's ass.

After a few of those thrusts, Neji had his orgasm with a loud moan. He fell down but caught himself with his hands, so his face was hanging above Sasuke's. He let himself down onto Sasuke's body, laying his head next to Sasuke's while Sasuke kept thrusting.

Sasuke just had to give a few more thrusts as well and then he threw his head back as he came as well, breathing out some curse words as he did. He grabbed Neji's hips softly and panted.

Neji was panting as well, as he moved his body up so Sasuke's cock slid out of him, and then laid back down on Sasuke, closing his eyes.

Sasuke breathed in and out and then looked at the sky. He was sobering up by really just fucking the alcohol out of his body. And he was realizing how stupid he had been acting.

"S-sorry.." He breathed out.

"For w-what?" Neji asked, looking up with a frown. He moved his hand over his entrance a little, trying to soften up the throbbing he felt.

"F-for acting so stupid.. I was drunk." Sasuke answered.

"...W-what do you mean acting s-stupid?" Neji asked. "You mean a-almost killing us by your driving?"

"That and pushing y-you in the forest for a f-fuck." Sasuke answered, looking at Neji.

"...You would have f-fucked me anyway." Neji muttered, shrugging.

"Yeah but not in t-that way. And I would have been a little more there with my head." Sasuke said as he pushed Neji off him a little so he could sit up.

"Hm." Neji said, as he rolled off of Sasuke. "Well, it happened, we c-can't do something more about that anymore." He wiped off the sweat on his forehead while he stumbled up.

"Nope we can't." Sasuke said. Neji took that a lot better then he expected. He then got up and looked around. "Remind me not to drink so much anymore."

"Sure." Neji said, nodding.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and then frowned as they started walking back to his car. Neji was a little odd. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that they had had sex. And even when Neji had almost been raped. More then once as well.

"Don't you mind?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess not." Neji said, as he grabbed his clothes together and started dressing himself. He did mind though. The fact that he just once again had been manipulated to do something against his will, that he was once again forced into a situation he didn't wish to be in, frustrated him. It made him feel so weak. It made him furious on the inside.

"You sure? You seem a little.. off." Sasuke said as he grabbed his clothes as well and pulled on his pants.

"I'm not." Neji said, and then sighed. "And I really don't mind. I mean, I'm used to this kind of treatment right now." It came out a little bitter, but he was a little angry too. And confused. He was just used as an object the whole time.

"Well I already said sorry." Sasuke said frowning. "If you didn't want it, you should have said stop. Even when I'm drunk, I'm not gonna rape anyone."

"It's the only way I can repay guys like you." Neji said, as he was done dressing and walked back to Sasuke's car. "And I know you said sorry before, I'm not angry with you or something."

"Well you seem like you are." Sasuke said as he pulled on his shirt and then walked to his car. He threw his shoes on the back seat. "And I would have been fine with something else you know. You could've repaid me with something else."

"I asked you what you wanted and you told me to go home with you for sex." Neji said.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to say yes. Get in the car." Sasuke said as he got in the drivers seat.

Neji huffed as he opened the car and got in, sitting down next to Sasuke.

"If I hadn't said yes, you probably would have taken me with you anyway." He said.

"I'm not like that, if I was like that, I would have fucked a whole lot more." Sasuke snapped. He didn't like to be made out for a rapist.

"You forced me the first time we had sex too." Neji said, not looking at Sasuke anymore, as he fastened his seatbelts. "Can you bring me home please."

Sasuke looked at Neji now, frowning.

"I never forced you." He snapped. "We're not going anywhere until you stop calling me a rapist."

"I never said you were one." Neji said. "Remember you pushing me on top of that table once I was done working, that I even tried to get help but you just chased after me until you got me unable to leave anymore? Forcing me to just like it?"

"Well I would have stopped if you didn't want me to go further 'after' that. We're boys, that's what we do. Crossing lines." Sasuke said.

"Well I asked you more then enough times to stop and pushed you away." Neji said. "But it didn't stop you from forcing me into it."

"Well you liked it in the end. I wasn't gonna completely undress you if you still said stop by then." Sasuke snapped. "If I am such a horrible person, then stop letting me fuck you."

"Just bring me home will you." Neji snapped back.  
"No. If you think I'm some kind of rapist, then you can walk home for all I care." Sasuke snapped. "Don't get mad at me, you're the one who agrees to having sex."

"I never called you a rapist." Neji said. He then let out an annoyed sigh. "But fine. I don't feel like listening to your nagging anymore so I'll just try to find the way home." He snapped the last thing as he got out of the car and slammed the door closed behind him. That Sasuke pissed him off to no end.

Sasuke groaned and then threw open his car.

"Get your ass back in here. I don't want you to get in trouble." Sasuke snapped. "I am not nagging, you're the one saying I forced you, but you never stopped me."

"I did stop you but you kept forcing yourself onto me, you forced me to like it." Neji snapped as he walked away from the car. "And it's not like I never get into trouble, so I'll be fine."

"Well you 'liked' it, so why are you so frigging angry? Now get your ass back in this car. Right now!" Sasuke yelled as he saw Neji was not listening.

Neji just rolled his eyes as he kept walking and didn't answer anymore. Sasuke could go to hell. He didn't get the point at all.

Sasuke stormed after Neji now, grabbed his arm and then dragged him along. He threw Neji in the car, slammed the door closed and then locked it. He walked around his car and then got in himself and started it, then drove away from the tree.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke, a little startled.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" He then snapped, as he sat the furthest away from Sasuke. You could never be careful enough with guys like Sasuke.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke snapped back. "Do you seriously not care that there are murderers and rapists around here?"

"If the forest is that dangerous, then why did you pick the middle of the forest to have sex with me?" Neji snapped. "I'll be fine. And even if I get to face a rapist it won't be the end of the world. Most of them are after girls anyway."

"They don't really mind what hole they take." Sasuke snapped. "And I was drunk remember?"

"Well trust me, they don't always want a boy." Neji snapped back, and then glared out of the window. "Where are you taking me now?"

"To my place, because I don't feel like driving a whole lot longer." Sasuke answered. He just drove off.

"Fine." Neji said as he turned to look at his knees instead of out of the window. That would probably be another night full of sex. And he didn't feel like having sex anymore now.

They drove in silence until they finally reached Sasuke's apartment building. Sasuke parked his car and then got out. He opened the door for Neji again.

Neji gave Sasuke a look before he got out of the car and without saying anything he walked towards Sasuke's home.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then followed him.

"My apartment is on the third floor. We should take the elevator." Sasuke said.

Neji just walked inside and when he reached the doors to the elevator, he pressed onto the button which got the elevator to come down. Neji leaned against the wall a little, his eyes focused onto the elevator. You could see that he'd rather be somewhere else right now.

Sasuke stood beside Neji and rolled his eyes. The door then opened and Sasuke and Neji got in. Sasuke pressed the button to the third floor now.

"You're acting like a frigging victim right now." Sasuke said.

"If I would, I would be crying and screaming at you to let me go." Neji said as he leaned against the walls of the elevator while they were going up. "Just stop bothering me and shut your mouth."

"Well then why don't you? I'm just giving you a place to sleep right now instead of driving you home in the middle of the night. Big deal." Sasuke said. The doors of the elevator opened again and Sasuke walked out.

"I'm not acting hysterical because I know it has no use with you." Neji said, as he walked out of the elevator as well but kept his distance. "And gee, thanks. That's so much better then sleeping in my own bed right now."

"I really don't see the problem and instead of acting like total and utter moron, you could just tell me what's bothering you." Sasuke snapped as he walked to his door and opened it. Neji was so annoying.

"If that isn't clear now then you're the moron, not me." Neji said, as he stopped walking for a moment, doubting if he'd go in or not. He didn't feel like it.

"Well it isn't, you just all of a sudden after the sex decided to be mad at me." Sasuke snapped. God Neji was very lucky that Sasuke had not hit him already.

"I've been mad at you much more often." Neji said, shrugging. "But it's not like you spend any attention to that either."

"Well fuck you Neji." Sasuke snapped. "We 'just' had sex, if you want me to frigging throw you out of a window right now, then go on with acting like the biggest fool in the world."

"Pff, like you'd do something like that to someone who doesn't stand a chance." Neji said as he walked into the house now and took off his coat. He'd just sleep on the couch or something.

Sasuke glared at Neji and then walked in as well, closing the door.

"I would with someone who is acting so frigging dumb." Sasuke snapped and then couldn't stop himself as he gave Neji a slam in the back of his head. It wasn't really hard, but he just had to do something to make Neji shut the hell up.

Neji let out a startled yelp as he bumped into a wall and turned around, furious.

"How dare you hit me like that?!" Neji then yelled. Of course he had no idea that he was probably making Sasuke only much angrier, it was just an automatic reaction.

"Because you won't shut up! If you don't wanna be dramatic about this, then don't! Fine, so I might have forced you a little, but 'you' were the one who let me in the end! 'You' enjoyed it as well so get over it!" Sasuke yelled. He was just so furious.

"Yeah and the point is that you didn't accept me not wanting it in the first place and you just continued!" Neji yelled back, glaring at Sasuke while he held his head a little. "You call me dumb, but you just don't get why I'm angry!"

"Well sorry, maybe I went too far, but that is no reason to let me do it again and 'then' suddenly get mad at me! If you had a problem with it, then you should have said it before!" Sasuke yelled.

"Like you would have accepted it then, you would have reacted the same way!" Neji snapped. "But fine, stay mad. But just leave me alone now, I'm going to sleep on your couch." He walked away from Sasuke now, into Sasuke's livingroom.

"I really don't see why you would think I wouldn't care!" Sasuke yelled. "You're still a human being you know! God, I could just kill you on the spot, you should be lucky I don't!"

"Stop telling me how lucky I am, I don't feel threatened by you or something." Neji snapped as he sat down onto Sasuke's couch and started reorganizing t he pillows there. "Now you're screaming at me like a spoiled girl that didn't get what she wanted, but before you seemed like an asshole who was searching for the prettiest hole to put his dick in."

Sasuke glared at Neji, then walked up to him, grabbed him by the hair and threw him back, onto a glass table. It broke, but Sasuke could care less.

"If you wanna have a big mouth, do it somewhere else!" Sasuke yelled. "'We' had sex, I forced you until the point that 'you' liked it too, so stop blaming me for letting yourself get fucked!"

Neji let out a wince, as he landed hard onto the table and within a second his body was covered in cuts, but he still glared at Sasuke.

"I'm n-not going to argue with you anymore." He muttered, as he stood, a little dizzy from the fall. He then started removing the glass splinters out of his arms and legs.

"You'd better think about 'who' you blame the next time you let yourself get fucked Neji." Sasuke snapped as he walked to the kitchen, then returned a few seconds later, throwing a towel to Neji. He then went to his bedroom.

Neji swallowed as he watched Sasuke go, and started to clean himself and tried to take care of his wounds. He got tired of it soon and just went to sleep. He'd take care of himself the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Sasuke had woken up quit early and then walked to the living room. He moaned a little and rubbed his head. Alcohol never did him well. He then looked over to the couch and saw Neji there. A very bloody Neji. Crap, did he do that? Sasuke sighed and walked over to Neji, then shook him a little.

"Get up, you need a shower." He said.

Neji let out a displeased groan as Sasuke woke him up like that, and then looked up, blinking a little.

"What did you say?" He asked, as he pushed himself up.

"That you need a shower, you're covered in blood." Sasuke said. "You should really have taken care of it yesterday."

Neji frowned as he looked at his arms and then saw that they were covered in wounds and indeed, blood. He then felt the unwelcomed pain returning to his wounds as his body was warming up.

"...I think I was too angry and tired to do that." Neji said. He wondered though. Did Sasuke really not care at all that it was his fault that he was in a state like this?

Sasuke grabbed Neji by his arm and pulled him along to the bathroom.

"Sorry you turned out like this." Sasuke said, with a blank face and an uninterested tone in his voice.

"It's fine, but would you mind stop pulling me?" Neji asked as he pulled himself loose. So Sasuke did say sorry. But did he mean it? He didn't look like he did.

"Well you weren't making any attempt to get up yourself." Sasuke said as they reached the bathroom. Sasuke opened the door for Neji. "Now take a shower and I'll get some iodine."

"Alright, thanks." Neji said, as he walked in and started undressing. "I seriously thought you'd just kick me out."

"Well I'm really not 'that' insensitive." Sasuke said blankly and then turned around and went to the kitchen.

Neji watched Sasuke go and then stepped into the shower. He really wondered what was going on in Sasuke's mind. He seemed like an asshole, but sometimes a sensitive part of him seemed to live up. Neji finished his shower after he had been wondering about Sasuke's behavior for at least ten more minutes, and after another five minutes he left the bathroom, dressed in a bathrobe and with his clothes in his hands.

Sasuke then came walking towards Neji.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the stuff. I barely ever use it anymore." Sasuke said and showed Neji the bottle of iodine. "Loose the robe."

"Don't you want me to do it?" Neji asked, but started loosening his robe anyway.

"You can't reach your back and I'm pretty sure I know what to do better then you." Sasuke answered and started to put the iodine on Neji's wounds.

Neji pulled up his eyebrow.

"I'm the one who takes care of fighters who are full of wounds remember." Neji said.

"I'm the one who knows how it feels." Sasuke answered and just continued.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"How do you know I never felt this before?" He asked. "I've never been beaten up before."

"Because you don't have scars and stuff." Sasuke said. "So." He now put iodine in a deep wound in Neji's back.

"Ah." Neji said, as he bit his lip. "..Can you be a little softer?" He didn't want to be a pussy, but it did hurt.

"Well it needs to be cleaned." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "I can't 'tell' that stuff to go easy on you."

"You could press a little less hard." Neji said, but decided to let it rest. "..So... don't think anything of this question, but how is your love life?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well apart from the occasional sex with people, there pretty much is none. What did you think, that I was married or something?" Sasuke asked.

"No I didn't, not at all." Neji said. "I was just wondering. You seem.. cold. I wanted to know if you share something special with someone, if you perhaps were someone else then you seem to be."

"Well that's a little odd." Sasuke said snorting. "I 'am' cold, so you saw that right. I don't do emotions if that's what you're getting at."

"That's what I was wondering about." Neji said, shrugging.

"Ah. Well then there's your answer." Sasuke said and then closed the bottle of iodine. "There, it's done. Let it dry and you should be fine."

"Thank you." Neji said, as he pulled up his bathrobe again. "Have you ever fallen in love?" He just couldn't believe it that anyone could be so cold hearted.

"Once. Big mistake. But I was eleven, so hey, I was too young to know better." Sasuke answered. "Those questions are getting a bit suspicious you know."

"What, do you think I want a relationship with you after that fight we had and after you almost beat me up?" Neji asked, as he this time pulled up his eyebrow.

"I never said that. It actually surprises me you ask me all this stuff after that." Sasuke answered. "And I didn't beat you up, I pushed you and there happened to be a table in the way."

"You knew there was a table there." Neji said, as he closed his bathrobe, tying it together. "And can't I be interested?"

"I didn't think of that." Sasuke answered. "And it just surprises me that you are."

"Why?" Neji asked, as he walked towards the couch and then sat down, looking at Sasuke.

"You should watch it, that broken table is still there you know." Sasuke answered. "And because I was being so nasty to you yesterday." Sasuke once again spoke with an uninterested tone in his voice.

Neji frowned at hearing Sasuke's first comment, but waved it away.

"I'm not used to nice people so it doesn't matter." He said. "So are you trying to be tough or what?"

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then started to pick up some of the broke parts of glass.

"Nope." He answered. "Is this your hobby or something?"

"What, talking?" Neji asked.

"Trying to find out what other people are about. Because if it is, you are wasting your time with me." Sasuke said.

"I'll admit that I'm fascinated by you, just because I know you're hiding something." Neji said. "Sometimes it's like you don't even want to do this job at all. You're different from the other fighters. I thought you weren't, but you are."

"I thought you said I was like all the others." Sasuke answered. "And I really am not hiding anything."

"I realized this morning that the others would have left me in the forest yesterday and if they would have taken me home, they would just have screwed me again and after they were done with me, they would've tossed me on the streets, like trash." Neji said, as he touched one of his wounds. "But you are the first fighter I met who treats me like a human."

"Yeah well you are a human." Sasuke said. "I might be a fighter, but like I said, I'm not a rapist and I'm not 'completely' insensitive."

"And that's what makes you different from the others and what makes me wonder about if you're not hiding something." Neji said.

"Well I'm not. What you see is what you get." Sasuke answered as he tossed away some glass.

"So the only thing someone can get of you is sex?" Neji asked. "That's not a lot."

Sasuke turned his head to Neji and narrowed his eyes a little.

"I think it's time you stop asking me questions." Sasuke said.

"If I make you feel uncomfortable I will." Neji said, nodding. He knew that it wouldn't get somewhere with continuing asking those questions. Sasuke would get mad and would probably show some signs, as he did just now, but if Neji wanted to know more in the future, he could better be a little nicer to Sasuke. But Sasuke seemed troubled by what Neji had asked him.

Sasuke now kept quiet for a while as he threw away some more glass, then got up and looked at Neji. "Are you gonna have breakfast here as well or are you going home?" He finally asked.

"It would be nice if I could get some breakfast, but if you'd rather have me going now, I will." Neji said, as he stood. "But I do need to dress first."

"You can have breakfast here if you make it." Sasuke said. "I don't cook."

"Then how do you eat?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow. "If you give me a pan, some butter, cheese and eggs I could bake eggs. And some bread would be nice as well."

"Can't you make anything more original?" Sasuke asked. "And normally I call my maid and she'll make me breakfast."

Neji snorted.

"What do you want, pancakes with syrup, sugar and whipped cream and perhaps some warm cherries on them?" He asked, pulling up his other eyebrow as well.

"Well that's more like what I get normally." Sasuke answered. "If you don't feel like it, eggs are fine I guess." Sasuke walked to the kitchen and started looking for ingredients. The only thing he knew how to find was the fridge.

"Well I could make it but I almost have to throw up by the thought only of eating 'that' in the morning." Neji said. "I'm happy with some bread and cheese already, so."

"Well I'm not." Sasuke said. "If you want I could call my maid." Sasuke already walked to the telephone now.

"You could if you want those pancakes." Neji said, shrugging. "I'm going to dress, be right back." He grabbed his clothes and then walked to the bathroom again.

Sasuke looked at Neji leaving and then called his maid. All he had to do now was wait for a nice breakfast.

"She's gonna be here in five minutes, so hurry up with dressing." Sasuke told Neji.

"Yeah yeah." Neji said from the bathroom. A few minutes later, he walked back into the room, just when the front door opened. A few seconds later, a pink haired girl entered the room and smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke, you called me?" She asked, while Neji brought up his eyebrows for the thousand time this morning. Did she just purr?

"Hi. I did, who did you think it was on the phone?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes and throwing the door closed once the girl was inside. "Now make me breakfast."

"Sure, what do you want for breakfast?" The girl asked, as she already walked to the kitchen, straightening her far too short skirt, if you asked Neji. "Does your friend want some too?" The girl asked.

"Just a sandwich would be fine." Neji said, frowning as he saw her bend over. The hell, you could just look under her skirt. Was this really just Sasuke's maid?

Sasuke smirked and walked to the kitchen as well.

"My 'friend' doesn't want a nice breakfast." Sasuke said as he just stared at her ass. Now that was a nice treat, as usual.

"He doesn't?" The girl asked as she smiled at Sasuke, while she was gathering some ingredients. She paused for a moment to stretch and to tie her hair back, pushing her chest forwards. Neji, who was still watching everything, was sure she did that on purpose.

And Sasuke only smirked more.

"Nope." He answered her and then looked at Neji. "Would you come here and sit down?" He asked.

"I'm a little confused, is this your maid?" Neji asked, still frowning, as he sat down at the table. The girl meanwhile started baking some pancakes.

"Yes she is. Why?" Sasuke asked as he sat down at the table as well, but kept a good eye on his maid.

"You seem a little closer then you should be, if you know what I mean." Neji said. He wasn't really jealous, but he didn't like her being here either. He wasn't gay for nothing.

"Wow, how did you notice." Sasuke asked smirking. "We do get 'close' sometimes yeah, if you know what 'I' mean."

"Please spare me." Neji said, rolling his eyes, as the girl once again smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

"Do you want some sugar on your pancakes?" She asked. She was making a sandwich for Neji in the mean time.

"Sure." Sasuke said, obviously staring at the girl's boobs and ass. "Are you sure you don't want anything else Neji?"

"I'm completely sure." Neji said, starting to get a little annoyed by Sasuke's staring. The maid now finished making breakfast and walked towards them. She put down a plate in front of Neji and then another with some pancakes on it, in front of Sasuke's nose.

"Here you are, do you need something else?" She asked.

"No, but you can stay until Neji is gone." Sasuke answered. "Why don't you make yourself something as well." He then started eating his pancakes.

"Alright." The girl said, nodding. "You don't want coffee?"

"If you want me to leave you can just say so you know." Neji said, rolling his eyes again as he started eating.

"I don't want you to leave, but you are gonna go at some point." Sasuke answered. "And coffee will be great Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Alright, I'll make you some coffee." The girl, apparently named Sakura, said. Neji sighed as he shook his head and stood, as he got his jacket.

"I'm not gay for nothing you know." He said to Sasuke as he picked up his sandwich. "Thanks for the breakfast, I'll probably see you soon." He then walked towards the door.

Sasuke frowned now and got up.

"'You' don't have to do her, so why are you leaving?" He asked.

"I don't appreciate a pair of boobs hanging in front of my face, thank you." Neji said, as he opened the front door.

"They were not in front of your face." Sasuke asked. "You could at least eat your breakfast."

"I will, on my way home." Neji said. "You know what I'm talking about Sasuke, it's the same as if I was a woman and there was some other woman walking around half naked. I just don't appreciate it, that's all. So just have fun OK."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine, no need to get jealous or anything." He said. "I'll see you later this week."

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like women like you do." Neji said, as he walked towards the elevator. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes again and then closed to door. Neji was weird.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked, while placing some coffee on the table.

"Just someone I had sex with a few times." Sasuke answered as he walked back and sat down.

"Ah, nothing else?" Sakura asked, leaning over the table.

"No not really." Sasuke answered. "Why? Jealous I'm fucking someone beside you?"

"No, I'm only interested." Sakura said, as she stroke through Sasuke's hair, sitting down onto the table. "He was handsome. Pity he's gay though.."

"That's not a pity for me." Sasuke said smirking. He started eating his pancakes again. "Thanks for coming so soon."

"Don't thank me for that, I'll always come quickly if 'you' call me." Sakura said, purring, as she stroke over Sasuke's cheek.

"Good." Sasuke said smirking as she let her do that. She was pretty much the only one he allowed to touch him like that. "Now do you wanna have some fun?" He finished his breakfast now.

"Of course, but I have one question though." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke. "You seem troubled by something. Don't you want to talk first?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a while and then smiled a little. Just a little though.

"No." He said. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, while looking a little concerned.

"Yes I'm sure. You should know me by now Sakura. I don't want to talk." Sasuke answered, his smile fading.

"I know that... but you should try to talk about things if you're bothered by something." Sakura said, stroking over Sasuke's arm to comfort him. "You seem tough, but I know there might be someone who's very different then what you seem to be inside of you. I won't press you, but just know, if you want to talk, you can always ask me to come over."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then got up.

"I know." He said, a little softer then usual. "Now let's have sex."

"Alright." Sakura said as she sat up, and then took off her top. Sasuke always made sure to give her the most pleasure when she was undressed first, so she'd happily get her clothes off.

Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the sink, as he started to kiss her neck. He did enjoy Sakura being so willing to put off her clothes.

Sakura softly moaned, as she was loosening her bra.

"Hmm... did you put on after shave?" She asked. Sasuke smelled delicious.

"I did. There was no time to shower yet." Sasuke answered as his hands roamed to her back and made sure the bra was gone in no time. He continued kissing down now.

"Hmm..." Sakura sighed, as she moved her hands down and pulled down her skirt in one swift move. Moving both legs up next to Sasuke's body, she put off her pumps.

Sasuke gave out a low moan and then pulled Sakura up so she was sitting on top of the sink. He then pulled off his shirt and started to kiss and lick Sakura's upper body.

Sakura moaned as she grabbed Sasuke's head with her hands, while pushing her head back.

"You're g-great.. ah... Sasuke.." She moaned, and released Sasuke's head with one hand, and with the other, she pulled down her thong. She was now completely naked.

Sasuke now started unbuttoning his pants, getting impatient.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I wasn't." He answered as he kept licking her neck.

Sakura smiled, as she moved her hands down again and started stroking over Sasuke's hips and she pinched his ass cheeks for a moment. Then she helped him get rid of his pants, only to stroke his cock after it.

"....Do you w-want a blowjob?" She asked, moaning softly.

Sasuke let out a groan.

"I w-won't say no to that." He moaned as he let Sakura off the sink so she could kneel down. Sakura was pretty good at blowjobs.

Sakura nodded as she turned them both around so Sasuke was leaning against the sink and she sat down, pulling down Sasuke's pants onto his knees. She then grabbed Sasuke's organ and started licking the tip. She was curious to see what Sasuke had planned for her. They often played games during the sex. It was never boring.

Sasuke moaned now as he let his head fall back a little. He would have his fun now, pleasing Sakura would come later. Sasuke let his hands move into Sakura's hair and pushed her forward. Just licking the tip was not enough.

Sakura let out a soft moan as the organ entered her mouth, and she started sucking onto it. She sometimes let het tongue swirl around the shaft, but she kept sucking. She started moving her head up and down now.

"G-god really Sakura.. W-where did you learn t-this?" Sasuke asked moaning, holding himself up by the sink. It was sad he was gonna have to stop her before he came. But there was just no way he would come before anyone.

Sakura just smiled as she continued pleasing him for a while, and then stopped as she licked upwards again. She knew he never let her finish a blowjob, so she'd rather stop herself then having him pulling her up on her hair.

"..I d-don't know." Sakura said, excited herself as well. "It's a t-talent I guess."

"It is." Sasuke groaned as she stopped. Sakura knew him far too well. Sasuke pulled her up and turned them around again. He grabbed Sakura's wrists in one hand and held them over her head. He then licked from her navel upwards, between her breasts and then behind her ear.

Sakura gasped, pushing her head back again, and tugged at her arms a little. She knew Sasuke liked it when she struggled a little.

Sasuke smirked now as he let his free hand rub the inside of her leg. For some reason, girls liked that a lot. He licked one of Sakura's nipples now.

"Ooh.. S-Sasuke you're spoiling me.. ah.." Sakura moaned, as she closed her eyes.

"Just enjoy it." Sasuke groaned back as his hand got closer and closer to Sakura's most sensitivite part. He now started licking Sakura's other nipple.

Sakura moaned and obeyed Sasuke by shutting her mouth and enjoy Sasuke's touches. God he was so good in what he was doing. Her nipples turned hard immediately and she stretched her legs, craving for more.

Sasuke continued and then let his fingers slip to Sakura's vagina, rubbing it softly. It was too bad girls were so sensitive, he could be a lot rougher on boys down there. But he enjoyed doing girls nonetheless.

Sakura let out a loud moan as she moved her body forwards so she could feel more. She stretched her hands that were still captured in a firm grip by Sasuke's hand, and everything together made her enjoy it even more.

Sasuke made circular motions with his fingers now. He should make sure Sakura was gonna be excited enough for him to have no trouble. One point for the ladies there, they just had to be excited. No preparing other then that.

Sakura moaned as she started sweating.

"...U-upwards.." She gasped, mentioning him to touch her most sensitive point.

Sasuke continued doing what he wanted himself for a while, but then moved his fingers up and started to touch where Sakura wanted to be touched. He started gentle but became rougher within a few seconds.

"Ooh.." Sakura moaned, as Sasuke touched her clitoris. "..I'm r-ready.."

Sasuke smirked now as he let go of Sakura, then pulled his pants up once he had stepped out of them. He pulled a condom out and gave it to Sakura.

"You put it on." He demanded.

Sakura nodded as she accepted the condom and then put it on Sasuke's member. She then supported herself onto the sink, preparing for what was coming.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's legs, wrapping them around his waist and then pushed inside, immediately starting to thrust. They had done it so many times that it shouldn't be a problem.

Sakura moaned as she enjoyed Sasuke's touches, starting to thrust back as well. She was sure this wouldn't last long.

Sasuke moaned as well as he started thrusting harder and faster. One of his hands reached down to stimulate Sakura even more, rubbing where he could touch her sensitive spots.

Sakura let out a yell as she pushed her head back. Sasuke pleasured her 'so' good. And he was so gentle. He was great. But no matter how great he was, he would never be more to her then a sex partner.

Sasuke continued like that for a little longer. He groaned into Sakura's ear as he was getting close. It was almost like a demand for her to come now.

Sakura continued moaning softly as she was getting closer to her release every second. After a minute, she let out another yelp as she finally had her orgasm.

Sasuke felt her tighten and it just took a few more thrusts before he as well came. He pushed in deep one more time and then leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder, panting.

Sakura gasped as she kept panting, and brought Sasuke close to her.

"T-thank you.." She then whispered in his ear.

"F-for what?" Sasuke asked, still panting as he held the sink. He wasn't gonna hold her now or anything like that.

"For making m-me feel good.." Sakura said, as she closed her eyes once again.

"Oh.. T-then thank you too." Sasuke said and a little while later he pulled away and removed his condom, throwing it away.

"You're v-very welcome." Sakura said, as she kept leaning onto the sink.

Sasuke looked at her and then pulled his boxer and pants back on. He didn't bother with his shirt.

"You should get dressed Sakura, you'll catch a cold." He said.

Sakura nodded as she gathered her clothes as well and put on her underwear and then put on the rest of her clothes.

"Do you need anything e-else?" She asked.

"No, but you can stay around if you want." Sasuke said as he put his plate and glass in the dishwasher.

"I'd love to, but I need to go now." Sakura said. "I have more places I need to work."

"OK. I'll call you when I need anything." Sasuke said as he walked Sakura to the door.

"Alright, bye." Sakura said. She gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the lips and then left.

Sasuke smiled a little and then closed the door behind Sakura. His day at least started out well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The next evening, Neji was watching two fighters fight together in the club, while he was sipping of his glass of water. He frowned. The two fighters were beating each other very roughly and the crowd was going mad. It was late in the evening already, almost night, so the fights were getting rougher. Neji wondered if Sasuke'd come this evening. His uncle had told him some important people would come this evening, lots of bosses of fighting companies and such, to watch the fights. Since Sasuke was one of the best, it would be logical if he would be here tonight.

A little later, Sasuke came walking towards Neji, smirking as he avoided getting pushed over by the crazy crowd. He walked to Neji and sat down at the bar.

"Hi. You doing ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, yeah I do." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "How are you? Had a nice time yesterday?"

"I did. Still jealous?" Sasuke asked smirking. But before Neji could answer, a large man with grey hair walked to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, are you... Oh hello. Who is this?" The guy asked as he saw Neji and smirked at him.

"Hi, I'm Hyuuga Neji." Neji said, as he held out his hand, seeing that this was someone important. "I'm the nephew of the owner of this place."

"Ah really." The guy said and shook Neji's hand greedily. Sasuke frowned.

"This is Mizuki." Sasuke told Neji. "My boss. What did you want Mizuki?" Sasuke asked. The man turned to Sasuke and smirked.

"I 'was' going to ask you if you would come sit with me, but I see this is a much better place." Mizuki said and sat down next to Sasuke.

Neji frowned slightly but decided to let it rest.

"Do you want a drink?" Neji asked, while he cleaned the sink.

"A beer. And give Sasuke one as well." Mizuki said. Sasuke looked at Neji and rolled his eyes.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. What was with this man? He meanwhile tapped two beers and put them on the table. "That's four dollars please." He was so not going to just give this to them.

"Well well, asking a boss for money. Fine, because you are so hot I will pay you." Mizuki said and put five dollars on the counter. "You can keep the rest."

"Thanks Neji." Sasuke said. Mizuki was such a drag sometimes.

"Thank you." Neji said to Mizuki, as he put the tip in his pocket. He didn't like Sasuke's boss calling him hot though. "Are you here for my uncle?" He asked Mizuki.

"Oh no. I already made plans for Sasuke's fights here." Mizuki said. "I like seeing the fights as well. And some nice boys like yourself." He wriggled is eyebrows.

"He's too young for you Mizuki." Sasuke said, drinking his beer.

"When are you going to fight, Sasuke?" Neji asked, getting a little uncomfortable. He should stay formal, this was a colleague of his uncle after all, and a strong one too. So he gave Mizuki a slight smile, before looking at Sasuke again.

"I don't know, when?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Mizuki.

"Next week you will and a month later." Mizuki answered. "So you two know each other hm? I'm sure Sasuke gave you a nice time, but you know, we all know I can do better."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really appreciate you talking to me like that, sir." Neji said to Mizuki. He somewhere thought it sucked that he would only see Sasuke next week and then wouldn't see him for a whole month.

"You should appreciate it. You're not just here for the drinks, I know that much." Mizuki said smirking. "Sasuke told me there was a very willing guy here."

"I never said that, I just said I had sex with someone." Sasuke said, a little annoyed. He didn't like Neji, but it was still no fun to hear his boss flirt with him.

"If you think I'm here to whore, you're wrong." Neji said, giving Mizuki a warning look. "I'm here to prepare artists for the fight and make them comfortable. Also after. And I take care of the presentation of the club, so the decoration. And I sometimes stand behind the bar."

"Well, you sometimes strand underneath people as well and I don't think you would want your uncle to be mad. Such a pretty face shouldn't waste his times helping fighters." Mizuki said smirking.

"Mizuki please." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes again.

"What are you trying to say?" Neji asked, looking at Mizuki. It was obvious that Mizuki didn't care at all what he was saying. Or what Sasuke was saying.

"I am saying you should seek your job a little higher. With the bosses. Or under them." Mizuki said and licked his lips.

"Mizuki stop it." Sasuke said, getting slightly annoyed for... really no reason.

"Well I'm not going to prostitute, thank you." Neji said. "My uncle wouldn't like 'that'. And I wouldn't either."

"I never said that. Just the occasional fuck." Mizuki said smirking.

"He isn't gonna do that Mizuki." Sasuke said, even though it seemed like he was talking to a wall.

"Please stop talking like that to me." Neji now snapped, having had enough of it.

"Now now, no need to be so cranky about it. I'll just keep calling you hot and stuff until you find out that I'm a good fuck." Mizuki said smirking.

"If you think you're flattering me with that you're wrong." Neji said, sighing as he shook his head.

"You'll get back on that some time." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki really, I'm embarrassed." Sasuke said, although the look on his face looked far from embarrassed. Far from any emotion.

"Well I'm going to help those fighters again." Neji said, as he walked away from the bar.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then moved off his chair. He gave Mizuki a glare, who just smirked back and then followed Neji.

Neji walked into the room now, towards the fighters, and helped one up, walking him to the room. He didn't notice Mizuki following him though.

A few seconds later, Mizuki came walking into the room.

"Were we finished talking?" He asked as he stood just a few inches away from Neji, behind him.

"Yes we were." Neji said as he was taking care of the wounded fighter on a chair. He didn't need to turn around, he knew this could only be Mizuki. "Or am I wrong?"

"Well maybe we were done 'talking', but we weren't done." Mizuki said as he grabbed Neji by the arm and turned him around.

"I'm working now, so can you please leave the room?" Neji asked, getting annoyed.

The other fighter was looking at Mizuki a little suspicious.

"Should I leave the room, sir?" He asked, being one of Mizuki's fighters.

"Ask Sasuke to take care of you." Mizuki said, shooing the fighter away. "There, no more work now." He smirked at Neji.

Neji took a deep breath before turning around and looking up to Mizuki.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked. "I got more then enough work left, and you can't just send that fighter to Sasuke, he's not working here. I'll get into trouble with my uncle too."

"I send my fighter away, so it's not a big deal." Mizuki said. "Now how about a little kiss."

"I'll have to say no to that one." Neji said as he moved away from Mizuki, walking to the door.

But Mizuki just grabbed Neji's arm and then smirked.

"Oh but it wasn't something you could say no to." He said and then leaned forward.

Neji frowned and just when he wanted to give Mizuki a slap, the door opened and his uncle entered, looking angry.

"Neji, what do you think you're doing!" He barked.

Mizuki looked up as he let go of Neji now.

"He was just helping me out sir." He said, smiling.

Neji glared at Mizuki and then looked at his uncle.

"I mean you sending a fighter to another fighter to take care of him!" Hiashi barked once again.

"I'm sorry sir, I send my fighter away so I could talk to Neji. He was doing a very good job." Mizuki said.

Hiashi seemed to calm down after this, but he still narrowed his eyes.

"Then he should go back to work soon." He said. "I'm giving you five minutes Neji, not more." He then stormed out of the room. Neji let out a relieved sigh. That wasn't enough for Mizuki to force him into something serious. He sometimes loved his uncle, he always came in on time.

"Well well, saved by your uncle. You won't get away with it so easily next time. And I promise there will be one." Mizuki said as he walked to the door. "No fun to kiss you now though, since you only have five minutes." He then left.

Neji stared at Mizuki's retreating form, with his mouth open. Mizuki was just threatening him like that? That was just ridiculous.

A few seconds later, Sasuke came walking into to the room.

"He didn't do anything right?" He asked.

"My uncle scared him away but he said I wouldn't get away next time." Neji said, frowning.

"Just stay out of his way. If you're lucky he'll forget about that." Sasuke said.

"Is he dangerous?" Neji asked, a little worried, as he looked at Sasuke.

"No. He's stronger then I am, and he's not very nice to the people he fucks, but he won't do anything other then that." Sasuke answered.

"But there is a chance he'll leave me alone now?" Neji asked.

"A chance yes. Although you are really a hot guy." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Neji said, but frowned. "At moments like these I wish I were ugly though."

"Don't wish that. Anyway, I gotta go take care of that other guy." Sasuke said. "I'll see you later."

"Just send him back to me, it's my job, not yours." Neji said.

"Doesn't mean I can't do it." Sasuke said. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Thanks.. are you doing something tomorrow evening?"

Sasuke looked at Neji with raised eyebrows.

"No, why?" He asked.

"..Well, I was wondering if you felt like doing something tomorrow." Neji said, shrugging. "Don't think too much of it, we could go to the cinemas or something or go out?"

"I don't go out with people, but fine. We could grab a movie and then eat something." Sasuke said.

"Alright, should I come pick you up?" Neji asked. "I know where you live now."

"Do you have a car?" Sasuke asked. "And yes, you do know where I live."

"Well, I only have a bike, but.." Neji said, shrugging.

"Oh. Why don't I pick you up then?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be nice." Neji said, nodding. "But could you pick me up at the end of my street then? My uncle doesn't appreciate it when I date fighters."

"Sure no problem. If you tell me what your street is." Sasuke said. "And give me your phone number, in case things get messed up."

"I'll write it down for you." Neji said, nodding, as he walked towards the table in the room and got a piece of paper. He wrote the street down, together with his phone number. "Can you pick me up at the big white house on the corner of the street? When you get there, you'll know what house I mean." He handed Sasuke the piece of paper now.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. "Now I'll take care of my colleague. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you." Neji said with a slight smile.

Sasuke gave Neji a slight wave and then left the room. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

The next evening, Sasuke was sitting in his car, waiting for Neji to arrive. He had his window open and was smoking a cigarette. He rarely did that, but he had to kill time sometimes. At that moment Sasuke saw a figure coming closer and by the looks of it, it was Neji. Sasuke smirked and honked a few times. That would get the guy's attention.

Neji jumped a little of the sudden sound, and then he saw Sasuke sitting in his car. Neji walked towards Sasuke then, and then opened the car.

"Was it needed to give me a heart attack?"

"You're late, so yeah." Sasuke said smirking. "Sit down, so we can go already."

"Which movie did you want to see?" Neji asked, as he got in and closed the door.

"None. We're not going to the movies." Sasuke said as he threw his cigarette out of the window and then started the car.

"What?" Neji asked with a frown. "Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Sasuke answered. "We're going to the forest. And don't worry, I'm not gonna have sex with you there. Or kill you or anything." He smirked at Neji and drove off.

"Really? I really thought you were going to murder me, thanks." Neji said, acting shocked. "Who says you can just decide for us?"

"I do." Sasuke said. "It's a good change, 'cause there really isn't any nice movie in the theater."

"But what on earth do you want to do in a forest?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"I don't know, walk?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe we can play hide and seek." He smirked once again.

"We could, I'm actually good at that game." Neji said, snorting. He wondered though. If Sasuke really wouldn't try to drive him to sex this time, why would he have chosen a forest of all places?

Sasuke looked at Neji and then frowned.

"What? Thinking of 'who I really am' again?" He asked.

"No, I was wondering why someone like you would choose a forest out of all places." Neji said.

"To tease you. Now that I know you think I act tougher then I am and all, I'll make it my personal game to confuse you." Sasuke said, smirking again.

"I'm not confused, I'm smarter then you think." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "And it's not only that I 'think' you act tougher, I know you are."

"Oh, do you now? And you base that on what?" Sasuke asked. He then stopped his car on a small parking lot at the beginning of the forest.

"You putting a lot of effort in showing others how cool you are." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a teasing smirk, before he got out of the car.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows amused and then put off his car and got out as well. He locked it and then looked at Neji.

"I don't put a lot of effort in that? Give me an example of when I did that." He said.

"Alright." Neji said, as he walked towards Sasuke and put an arm around him. He then put up a lower voice: "Hey sexy, feel like having a great time together again?" He then put up a cocky face and crossed his arms. "You think you can beat 'me'? Just leave the room, because 'I' want to be here now." Neji then smirked.

"See?" He asked with his normal voice. "Always showing people how cool and 'dangerous' you are. Do you think you need to show you're dangerous and cool so others won't try to fight you?"

"And why would I want that?" Sasuke asked, laughing on the inside from Neji acting like him. "I'm a fighter, so fighting is what I do. And you have my voice all wrong."

"Perhaps because you think that's the only way people will approve you?" Neji asked, shrugging. "I don't know."

"Nope wrong. I'm just a fighter and that's just me." Sasuke answered and then started walking. "Now let's get going."

"So why did you become a fighter?" Neji asked, as he followed Sasuke.

"Because I needed money and I like fighting." Sasuke answered.

"I can't imagine that you just always liked fighting." Neji said, shrugging. "How was your childhood?"

"Well mister psychiatrist, it was fine." Sasuke said. "I had a mother and stuff."

"No father and siblings, mister client?" Neji asked, giving Sasuke a grin.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"I had a father and a brother, but they were the 'stuff' in my previous sentence." He answered.

"Ah." Neji said, nodding. "No nice guys?"

"No, but that doesn't matter. I had a fine childhood, why don't you ask something else." Sasuke asked smirking. "I'm sure you have plenty of other questions."

"Sure I do, but why do you want me to ask something else?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"I don't, but I already gave you an answer to your last question." Sasuke answered.

"You don't seem eager to talk about your father and brother." Neji said.

"I just don't talk about them." Sasuke answered. "Next question." He was keeping his calm, but it was getting hard. Neji'd better not ask him about this again.

"Alright, if you don't want that, it's fine." Neji said, nodding. "So your mom was nice?"

"She was fine, yes." Sasuke answered. Good, Neji dropped it.

"So she's not alive anymore?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke again.

"She's alive, but I barely ever see her." Sasuke answered, shrugging.

"Alright.. how come?" Neji asked.

"'Cause I don't feel like it." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"...So.. she's not fine anymore?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow. It was obvious Sasuke didn't have a nice relationship with his family.

"She's fine, I just don't feel like seeing her." Sasuke answered and looked at Neji. "Look it's no big deal, I just don't really like my parents."

"It sounds like big deal, your parents are very important in your life." Neji said, frowning slightly.

"Hmm no, they're not." Sasuke said blankly. "Your parents died right?"

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding. "And perhaps you think so, but they are the cause of how your life goes, most of the time."

"They really aren't." Sasuke said. "Maybe when you like them, otherwise they are only the reason you were born."

"Well, how they raise you counts." Neji said, shrugging.

"They don't if you raise yourself." Sasuke said as he gave Neji a look. Neji'd better stop now.

Neji frowned now.

"You had to raise yourself?" He asked.

"No jeez." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "I raised myself but I wasn't forced or anything. Look let's drop this, it's boring."

"I think you just don't want to talk about it, but just say so ok." Neji said, shrugging. "What do 'you' want to talk about?"

"You might think that, but you thought wrong." Sasuke answered. "What about how you were raised? You can't tell me that uncle of yours raised you the way you are."

"I wasn't raised by my uncle no." Neji said, shrugging. Sasuke had him now. Neji wasn't one to talk about his own past either.

"Then when did your parents die?" Sasuke asked.

"I never knew my mom, my dad died when I was around the age of eleven." Neji answered.

"Then you raised yourself as well. How come you never knew your mother?" Sasuke asked.

"My uncle kind of raised me too." Neji said, as they walked deeper into the forest. "My mom died when I was born."

"You just said he didn't raise you." Sasuke said. "And I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know, I still doubt if he raised me or not." Neji said. "Let's say he 'tried' to raise me, but it didn't work out as he planned."  
"And that's ok." He added.

"Ah, OK. Anything else 'you' need to know?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I don't." Neji said, shrugging, as they now walked past a big lake.

It was silent for a while and then Sasuke suddenly smirked at Neji. But before the other could even ask anything, Sasuke pushed Neji closer to the lake and then over the edge, right into the water. He laughed as Neji surfaced again.

Neji got up now, sputtering out some water and gasping for air.

"Hey bastard, what was that for?!" He angrily yelled.

"It wasn't for anything." Sasuke answered laughing. "Your clothes need to dry now, so loose 'em."

"Oh so that's why?" Neji snapped as he got out. Before Sasuke could react, Neji grabbed Sasuke by the waist and then, because he knew there was no way he could throw Sasuke in. He pushed the two of them to the lake and tossed Sasuke into it, using his own body weight to push Sasuke down. They fell in together but Neji didn't care, it was just to get Sasuke wet too. He was wet already anyhow.

Sasuke got pushed under water and then pushed Neji off him quickly, getting up again and coughing.

"J-jeez..." He said. "I w-would've gotten in anyhow."

"Sure." Neji said with a smirk as he suddenly splashed water into Sasuke's face and then quickly swam away.

Sasuke laughed as he swam after Neji and grabbed him by the feet, pulling him under water again. He then swam to the side and pulled off his shirt, throwing it on the ground.

Neji came up again, coughing now.

"Y-you're crazy, you know that?" He asked, laughing a little. "It's ten in the evening or something, and you go for a swim?"

"Yeah so?" Sasuke asked. "It's warm enough." He now pulled his shoes off, put them on the side and his pants followed. His boxers were next and then he dived under water, coming up again to put his hair back in the right way.

Neji snorted.

"Girl." He said, as he decided to take off his clothes too. He really needed his clothes to dry, Sasuke was right about that. Neji climbed out of the water after he had swam to the shore, and then pulled off his clothes.

"Why am I a girl for wanting a swim?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not for that, for fixing your hair immediately when you reached the surface." Neji said, as he pulled off his shirt.

"Oh that. Well I have to look good for you." Sasuke said smirking as he inspected Neji's body.

"Would you mind stop looking and just give me a little privacy?" Neji asked as he pulled off his shoes and his pants followed right after.

"Yeah I mind, the best part has yet to come after all." Sasuke answered smirking.

Neji snorted as he turned around and pulled off his underwear.

"It's not that comfortable you know." He said.

"What, me looking? I've seen you naked before you know." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, as he suddenly jumped into the water, backwards, using a salto.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked as Neji came up again. "What'ya do that for?"

"So you wouldn't be staring at my cock." Neji said, laughing a little, while pinching the water out of his hair. "And because I felt like it."

"Ah. That was a nice trick." Sasuke said smirking and then swam to Neji. "I know some nice tricks as well."

"Well then get out of the water and show me some nice back flips." Neji teased, while smirking as well.

"I wasn't talking about those kind of tricks." Sasuke said, and laughed a little.

"No shit." Neji said, as he brought up an eyebrow. He grinned as he shook his head.

"Yes shit. And I don't just wanna stare at your cock either, just so you know." Sasuke said and then pinned Neji between himself and the surface. He was still stronger then Neji, even in the water.

Neji leaned back a little now.

"Could you not walk after your penis for one day?" He then asked, looking at Sasuke while he leaned on the surface calmly, not trying to get away.

"I'm not. Why, is it bothering you that I wanna have sex?" Sasuke asked as he let one hand move down Neji's body, under water.

"I'm starting to get a little concerned." Neji said, as he just let Sasuke touch him. "...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Sasuke answered as he touched the inside of Neji's leg now. "And why concerned?" He asked.

"Because I wonder why." Neji said. "For my question.. I was wondering why you keep seeing me. I take it that you have had sex or just contact with the same person more often... but I don't think you've seen someone as much as you've seen me. Or am I wrong?"

Sasuke looked at Neji now and was silent for a while.

"I see Sakura all the time." He then answered as he stopped touching Neji, but wasn't moving away. He knew Sakura wasn't the same, she was his maid after all.

"She's your maid." Neji commented. "It's logical that you see her all the time. I just want to know.. do you still only see me as a nice fuckbuddy or do you start to see more?"

Sasuke looked at Neji, almost angry now.

"I don't see you as more, now shut up." Sasuke said. He really didn't. Neji was just.. pretty, or something.

Neji just looked at Sasuke now, with a slight frown on his face. It would suck if Sasuke really just wanted him for sex, but something said him that there could be more.

Sasuke looked back at Neji.

"What? Is that wrong or something? You want sex, I want sex, so let's just have frigging sex." He said, almost snapping it.

"You know what, forget it." Neji suddenly said, with a frown. "You might be good at having sex, but I've had enough meaningless sex with you already. It means nothing. If I'd only want sex I wouldn't stuck to one person, and you don't seem to get that."

"We only did it twice. If I'm good at having sex, then who cares? I call people to have sex all the time." Sasuke said, annoyed now.

"I normally never even think of having sex another time with one person, unless I think that person has something else to offer." Neji said, shrugging. "It seemed I was wrong."

"Well I guess that was pretty obvious from the start. I don't do relationships." Sasuke said as he glared at Neji. "Don't be so annoying and just have sex with me."

"I thought you were just trying to act cool." Neji said as he sighed. He then softly pushed Sasuke off of him and then pointed to a hole in a tree. "You see that hole over there? Just go fuck that one if you really can't hold it in and just imagine a pretty boy standing there. It will be as meaningless as if you'd have sex with me for real." He then got out of the lake.

Sasuke glared at Neji for a while, and then grabbed his feet, pulling Neji down onto the ground. He then pulled himself out of the water and grabbed Neji's by the throat, just enough so Neji could still breathe slightly.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again." He snapped. "You have a loud mouth for someone who can't back it up."

Neji gasped for breath, but wasn't shocked. He had expected an attack like this already. He grabbed Sasuke's hands and tried to get them off of his throat.

"I j-just told you how it is." Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke. "You're cold, I don't think it matters 'who' you're f-fucking. At least that's how you act."

"It matters 'who' and I especially won't do a tree." Sasuke snapped back. "You're just as cold for saying something like that."

"I'm n-not, it should be a c-clear hint to you that I don't like the w-way you treat me." Neji snapped, and then coughed as he started to get effort in breathing.

"Well then you're stupid. You should be glad I even pay attention to you." Sasuke snapped as he let go of Neji's throat, but then pulled him up and just threw him back into the lake again. He then started pulling on his clothes angrily.

Neji frowned as he landed into the lake and accidentally swallowed a full mouth of water. In his panic, he moved around and to his horror, his leg was stuck to something in the lake. His panic started growing even more, as he tugged to get his leg loose, and only swallowed more water, losing all the air he had in his lungs.

Sasuke got dressed and looked at the lake. Neji wasn't up yet, but he couldn't care less. He started walking away but then still didn't hear anything from Neji. He turned around and looked at the lake once more, seeing air bubbles coming up from where Neji had been dropped in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

_"Well then you're stupid. You should be glad I even pay attention to you." Sasuke snapped as he let go of Neji's throat, but then pulled him up and just threw him back into the lake again. He then started pulling on his clothes angrily._

_Neji frowned as he landed into the lake and accidentally swallowed a full mouth of water. In his panic, he moved around and to his horror, his leg was stuck to something in the lake. His panic started growing even more, as he tugged to get his leg loose, and only swallowed more water, losing all the air he had in his lungs. _

_Sasuke got dressed and looked at the lake. Neji wasn't up yet, but he couldn't care less. He started walking away but then still didn't hear anything from Neji. He turned around and looked at the lake once more, seeing air bubbles coming up from where Neji had been dropped in._

"..Fuck." Sasuke said and then threw off his jacket, dove into the lake and found Neji there, stuck in some thick plants. Sasuke pulled Neji by the waist and got him loose, then quickly swam to the surface. He swam and pulled Neji on land again.

When Neji finally was out of the water, he lay down onto the grass and started coughing all the water out, desperately trying to breath. Shit.. that had been close.

Sasuke pulled Neji up, so he was leaning forward and could breathe easier.

"..Are you OK?" He asked.

Neji was still coughing up water, a little dizzy. He then finally nodded.

"Good. That was a close call." Sasuke said and then turned to grab Neji's clothes and threw them over Neji, then pulled Neji up and started walking back to his car.

Neji leaned against Sasuke's chest, still coughing a little and gasping for breath. He couldn't believe Sasuke would just throw someone in a lake who already had trouble breathing because he nearly been choked.

"..C-can... *cough, cough* you b-bring me home..?" He managed to ask in between his coughing.

"Won't your uncle get mad?" Sasuke asked as he kept walking. He was walking pretty fast now. Throwing someone in the water like that had been very stupid. And he didn't want Neji to catch a cold and all.

"He'll g-get furious but I don't.. *cough* care." Neji snapped now. "..L-let me put on my clothes." He didn't want Sasuke to walk around with him through a public forest, with him being naked.

"They're wet." Sasuke said. "You'll get sick. I have a blanket in the car, you can use that once we reach it."

"I'll get s-sick anyway, put me d-down." Neji snapped as he blushed fierce red when he heard some people not far away from them. He didn't wanted to be seen as weak, but especially not naked.

"They're laying on top of you anyway, no one can see your parts." Sasuke said. "Now stop snapping, you'll be fine once we reach my car."

Neji glared at Sasuke but then shut his mouth, pouting in an annoyed way, not even noticing it himself. Damn Sasuke.

"Don't pout like that." Sasuke said. He then silently walked further and after around five minutes, he reached the car and put Neji on the passenger's seat. He then pulled a blanket from the trunk and gave it to Neji.

"Thanks." Neji muttered, finally having his breath back. He quickly dried himself dry and then put on his clothes again. They were still wet anyway, from when Sasuke had pushed him in the lake the first time.

"..I told you to not put on your clothes but just wrap the frigging blanket around yourself." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and then slammed Neji's door closed. He walked around his car and then got in the drivers seat.

"My uncle would get a heart attack from anger if I arrived home like that, so don't order me around." Neji snapped, and then looked out of the window. It was really sad that it had to end like this. He was sure that, if Sasuke opened up a little bit, they could have shared more then just sex.

"Well then don't go home and sleep at my place." Sasuke snapped, getting annoyed by Neji's behavior. "You wouldn't have the problem of going home."

"I promised to be at a meeting tomorrow, so no thanks." Neji said. "I don't feel like spending time with you anymore anyway."

"Well sorry." Sasuke snapped. "You just got me pissed off with your stupid comment."

"If I can't give you my opinion without you trying to kill me two times, it says enough for me." Neji said.

"You didn't give me an opinion, you told me to screw a tree. That is really not an opinion." Sasuke snapped.

"It should say to you that I don't appreciate being just one of your fuckbuddies." Neji said. "I told you to screw a tree because it would be as meaningless as screwing me. You only want sex and nothing more. 'I' want more."

"Well have fun with that, but if you don't like me, why would you bother? Are you that desperate for a boyfriend?" Sasuke snapped.

"I thought you could be nice and caring, but I was wrong." Neji snapped back now. "I'm not desperate for a boyfriend at all, it's the opposite. But you caught my attention."

"Well too bad for you, because I don't want anything from you." Sasuke snapped and then started his car. At least he tried to. But it wasn't really working.

"So it seems." Neji snapped, and then looked away again, pissed.

Sasuke kept silent now as he tried to start again, and again. But it wasn't work. He then let out an annoyed scream and hit his steering wheel.

"Dammit, why won't the fucking thing work!" He yelled angry and opened his door, then walked to the front and threw open the lid, trying to see what was wrong.

Neji sighed now, annoyed. Of course this happened. He just wanted to go home now. He started to get irritated and shook his head. Man. How much worse could this get? Would the car explode and would he die after all?

Sasuke was standing in front of the car for at least five minutes, swearing and then finally threw the lid down again, with a loud bang. He then got in the car again.

"It's broken." He snapped, completely pissed off.

"Fix it." Neji snapped back, and decided to shut up after that. He didn't care how long Sasuke would be busy fixing his car. As long as it would be fixed.

"I can't." Sasuke snapped. "The engine is just completely broken." Could this get any worse?

Neji just kept looking out of the window. His mood really was ruined now.

Sasuke glared at Neji but kept silent. He was actually waiting for Neji to talk to him.

Neji though, wasn't going to talk. Sasuke could just go to hell. He didn't even look at the other.

Sasuke just stared at Neji and then figured Neji wasn't gonna talk.

"Oh so now I'm being ignored?" Sasuke asked annoyed. It was bad enough that the car didn't work anymore.

'Yes you're being ignored.' Neji thought to himself. Sasuke'd better realize now that 'he' had to do some things to ease the mood as well.

"Jeez, well that's nice." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and then stayed silent. It was silent for ten minutes, but then Sasuke snapped. He hated silences if he hadn't asked for them.

"For God's sake just talk to me!" He said frustrated.

Neji gave Sasuke a glare now, and just looked out of the window once again. If Sasuke even dared to use violence on him again, he'd do his best to make Sasuke feel even more frustrated and angry.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole chocking thing and I'm sorry that I don't want more, but stop ignoring me already! It's annoying." Sasuke snapped.

Neji once again ignored Sasuke. Before Sasuke started being nice and would actually think further of why Neji just didn't want to talk to Sasuke anymore, he wouldn't open his mouth.

"Oh come on Neji. What do you want from me? To tell you I'm sorry, that I do want you or something? I don't. I can be 'nice' to you, but I don't want more." Sasuke snapped.

Neji rolled his eyes now. Of course Sasuke didn't want more, Neji already knew that. Pity.

"Oh pfft, fine, then don't talk to me." Sasuke snapped. "First you can't stop talking to me and now you've become mute." He muttered and then stared out of the window annoyed.

Neji made a clicking sound with his tongue, inspecting the tree next to Sasuke's car.

"Stop that." Sasuke snapped. "You're being incredibly childish."

'Hear who's talking.' Neji thought to himself.

"You could just talk to me, I already said I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered. Normally he would have shut up himself as well. He would just blame it on Neji being so annoying that he didn't.

Neji was now thinking of what he was going to eat the next evening. He had to cook for the whole family and they were used to his cousin cooking delicious dinners, so he had to put something nice on the table.

Sasuke looked at Neji angry and then hit his steering wheel again.

"Would you just talk, I don't like this!" Sasuke yelled.

'Perhaps some macaroni.' Neji now thought to himself. 'Hiashi and Hanabi love Italian food, I guess Hinata does as well. With some beacon through it and some vegetables, it could be really nice. And easy.'

"Neji talk to me!" Sasuke yelled. "Stop frigging ignoring me and talk already! I swear I'll answer any of your stupid questions!" He was getting really, really, really frustrated with this.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a glare now.

"Would you mind stop yelling?" He snapped.

"God thank you." Sasuke said, leaning his head on his steering wheel. "Don't ignore me and I'll stop yelling."

"Fix your car." Neji said, and then once again, looked out of the window.

"I can't fix my car, Neji don't ignore me." Sasuke said, not even snapping this time. Maybe Neji would understand he didn't wanna get bored and all this way.

Neji looked Sasuke straight in the eyes now.

"Then call for help." He said.

"I can't, I left my cellphone at home." Sasuke said. "Besides, you don't have reach in the forest."

Neji just tossed his cellphone onto Sasuke's lap now.

"With some luck it still works." He said.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then tried the cellphone. It had no reach though. Sasuke kept it in front of Neji, not wanting to throw stuff at Neji now.

"It doesn't work." He said. "You're stuck with me, so you should make the best out of it."

Neji took his phone back and put it into his pocket.

"I'll walk home." He then said.

"It's a two hour walk." Sasuke said. "That's a bit far."

"I have an excellent condition." Neji said and then just got out of the car and closed the door behind him. When he was like ten meters away from the car, it started raining like it hadn't rained ever before and a loud thunder struck made Neji sprint back to the car and dive into it again, cursing.

Sasuke looked at Neji with big eyes.

"...So you're gonna stay now?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I have no choice, unless I really want a fucked up throat." Neji muttered, pissed by the sudden change of the weather.

"Yeah, well sorry. Nothing I can do about that." Sasuke said as he now put his seat back further, so he could sit comfortable.

"I know." Neji said, as he started taking off his clothes. He guessed he could let his clothes dry now. Thank god the light in Sasuke's car still worked.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked away. He knew he shouldn't start staring now that he already had pissed Neji off.

"...So." He said, not really knowing what to say, but not wanting a silence either.

"Can you heat up the car?" Neji asked, as he pulled off his pants and underpants, before wrapping the blanket around him.

"I can, but it will only last a certain amount of time." Sasuke said as he turned up the heat.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said, as he immediately felt the car getting warmer.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said. "You know, I really didn't want you to get upset or anything. Or drown and stuff."

"Good." Neji said. "If you did, you wouldn't be healthy."

"Yeah well, even if I wouldn't be healthy, I wouldn't just hurt you or anything. You just pissed me off." Sasuke said.

"I piss you off quite a lot hm?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, because you won't stop asking me questions and pushing me away." Sasuke said.

"Sorry for being interested then." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"It's not the fact that you're interested, it's the annoying questions you ask. And you assuming I'm not who I claim to be." Sasuke said.

"You think they're annoying, only because you just don't want to talk. Just say so if you don't, instead of getting angry." Neji said.

"Yeah well I get angry, that's what I do." Sasuke said as he leaned back into his chair.

"I don't even want to know how many friends you have." Neji said, obviously being sarcastic now.

"...None." Sasuke said. "Well if you count Sakura, but I don't." He guessed he could be honest some times.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown now.

"...I'm sorry." He then said.

Sasuke frowned now and looked at Neji.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He said.

Neji looked away now, frowning slightly.

"Aren't you bothered by the fact that you don't have friends?" He then asked.

"..No." Sasuke answered. "I don't have time for friends anyway. I guess."

"OK.." Neji said, frowning even deeper now. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but then reminded himself that Sasuke'd become angry again. So he decided to shut up.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed.

"What did you wanna say?" He asked. It was better then them being silent.

"I wanted to ask you another question." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't feel like getting more blue spots."

"I won't hurt you, it's fine if you ask me questions now. Go ahead." Sasuke said.

"I just wanted to ask you if you don't want friends." Neji asked.

"I'm pretty sure that if I say no you'll just keep asking my why not and all, so yes. No rephrase, I wouldn't mind I guess." Sasuke answered.

"But you don't feel like putting energy into them?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"It's not that. I just don't feel like bonding with people. I'm not that interesting and all." Sasuke said, shrugging. He didn't look at Neji though.

"Well you could be more interesting if you opened up a little." Neji said. He kept looking at Sasuke.

"I don't need to open up, because there is nothing that needs to be opened up in the first place." Sasuke said.

"Don't speak so low about yourself." Neji said.

"How am I speaking low about myself now?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"...You're really being yourself right now?" Neji asked, frowning deeply now.

"If I wasn't, I still wouldn't be telling you that." Sasuke said. He knew how that sounded. Maybe he wanted someone to see who he really was. But he still wasn't gonna show anyone.

Neji looked at Sasuke silently now. He didn't get it anymore.

"I guess I'm not 'always' myself." Sasuke then said. He obviously hated silence a lot for him to say something like that.

"You know... it's not like I like forcing things out of people or something..." Neji said, as he saw Sasuke being a little uncomfortable.

"You seem like you do." Sasuke said as he looked straight ahead, not wanting to meet Neji's eyes. He swore those things could look right through him.

"I only do that when I'm interested and think there's more then what someone shows.. that's just it." Neji said.

"Well then you must like it right? Why else would you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"It has helped some people find themselves." Neji said, shrugging. "..I thought I could perhaps help you find yourself back."

"I don't need to find myself, I already know who I am." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said. "Then I won't ask things related to that anymore."

"Good." Sasuke said. "Thanks." He then kept silent for a while.

"...So what do we do now?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's the smartest if one of us is going to search people who can get us out of here." Neji said. "Or we have to sleep here and do it tomorrow. But I have that meeting, so.."

"There are no people here anymore." Sasuke said. "And it's still pouring. We should just amuse ourselves here."

"I guess." Neji said, as he wrapped the blanket around him a little tighter. He suddenly sneezed. "Damn it."

"I'm sorry you caught a cold because of me." Sasuke said as he finally looked at Neji again.

"Doesn't matter." Neji muttered, as he sniffed.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then leaned over him to grab some tissues out of the dashboard. He handed them to Neji.

"..Thanks." Neji said, as he accepted the tissues, a little surprised. He really had expected Sasuke to just jump on top of him again.

Sasuke looked at Neji again.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said. "You know Neji, you're not that bad to be stuck with in a car."

Neji pulled up an eyebrow as he looked at Sasuke.

"...Because?" He then asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"It could've been someone worse." He said. "At least you don't annoy me. Anymore."

"I already wanted to protest." Neji said with a faint smirk.

"You don't have to." Sasuke said and for the first time he smiled a little, sincerely.

Neji studied Sasuke's smile now.

"You have a beautiful smile." He then concluded.

Sasuke's smile faded and then looked at Neji surprised.

"..What?" He asked. No one had ever called anything about him 'beautiful'. It were mostly words like 'hot' and 'sexy'.

"Can't I say you have a beautiful smile?" Neji asked, laughing a little, as he smiled at Sasuke now.

"Well it's just that word. You have a nice smile too." Sasuke said, frowning though.

"Haven't you been called beautiful before?" Neji asked.

"No, who would call me beautiful?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji as if he was crazy.

"Eh.. a lot of people would?" Neji asked, frowning. "You're a beautiful boy. You're seriously a beauty."

"Well if a lot of people would, then how come they didn't hm?" Sasuke said. "And I am not."

"I think you met the wrong people, the ones who only lust after you." Neji said, shrugging. "Come on Sasuke, look in the mirror. You'd probably even fuck yourself." He smirked at his own comment.

Sasuke snorted.

"No I'm pretty sure I wouldn't." Sasuke said. "Haven't you seen the scars? Not something you could call beautiful now is it?"

"It makes you who you are." Neji said. "Would you rather have me use the term handsome? Because you are, you are manly. But I was talking about your smile, that one is beautiful."

"I'd rather you won't use those kind of words all together. Someone like you is beautiful, I'm not." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Neji asked, frowning. "Do you think those scars make you ugly? I thought you realized very well that you're extremely good looking."

"I realize I can get people in bed with my looks, but I still don't think I'm actually pretty." Sasuke answered.

"Well you should, because you are." Neji said.

"Oh come on." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "You're pretty, I'm not."

"Why am I pretty and why are you not?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Because you have a roundish face, a good jaw line, big eyes, a small nose and pink, full lips." Sasuke said. "I don't."

"You have full lips as well, even slightly pink, you have a pale face without any facial hair, you have a long neck and I could go on forever." Neji said. "Your jaw line is as manly as mine, and your nose isn't big either."

"Well still I'm not pretty. Let's drop this." Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Is it a sensitive subject?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"It's just that nobody called me that before. It's awkward." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Hm, alright." Neji said, nodding. He then laughed a little. "I've never been called handsome. I think everyone thinks I'm a girl."

"Well you don't look like a girl. You're handsome." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, that was the first time." Neji said and smirked.

"Well you're welcome." Sasuke said and grinned a little. He then looked at Neji again.

Neji leaned against the chair as he looked back.

"I'm starting to get a little sleepy.. can I sleep on the backseat?" He asked.

"You can put the back part of the seat back as well, so you can lie down." Sasuke said and then leaned over Neji again, to pull a handle. He did do it very smart though as he couldn't get it pulled up and leaned over Neji more and more. Until the back part suddenly fell down, with Neji on it.

Neji let out a surprised yelp as he fell backwards with the chair. He then snorted, once he was lying down.

"Jeez, you could have warned me." He then said.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji up. "I couldn't get it, I guess I pulled too hard. You OK?"

"Yeah I am." Neji said, nodding.

"Good. You didn't hurt yourself?" He asked as he looked at Neji.

"A chair falling over isn't going to hurt me you know." Neji said with a slight smile. He then frowned as he saw some droplets of water dripping from Sasuke's hair. "...Hey.. you're soaked as well."

"I know." Sasuke said. "I can't stay dry while fishing you up from the bottom of a lake you know." He smirked at Neji.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't really realize it, came to think of it." Neji said. He then frowned. "Don't you want the towel now? And where's your jacket?"

"I left my jacket, I didn't have enough hands to carry you and my own clothes." Sasuke answered. "And you have the towel, I don't have any more."

"I asked you if you want the towel I'm using now." Neji said. "And thanks for doing that... if you want, I can go back to get it."

"It's raining, what good will that do." Sasuke said. "It's fine, I'll just buy a new one. And no, because you're using it."

"I'm dry now." Neji said. "Do you have some kind of blanket for me?"

"I have a blanket in the back, I'll go get it." Sasuke said as he turned over to his own seat, opened the door and walked out in the pouring rain. He then opened the trunk and sat back in the car, even more soaked then he was before and gave Neji the blanket.

"There." He said.

Neji laughed a little now.

"You're even more wet now." He then said. He unwrapped himself from the towel and then put the blanket around himself. "Here." He said as he started rubbing Sasuke's hair dry with the towel.

Sasuke closed one eye now, as the water was dropping in it.

"Why are you drying my hair?" He asked, but let Neji anyway. It somehow felt good.

"Because you're making your own car wet and you'll get sick too, silly." Neji said with a small smirk, as he continued drying Sasuke's hair.

"Yeah but I can dry my own hair." Sasuke said, but still made no attempt to stop Neji whatsoever.

"I'm only being nice." Neji said, as he dried Sasuke's face now.

"I know.." Sasuke said, or rather, mumbled through the towel. He liked someone touching him in places other then the usual places he was touched in when he had sex.

"Well, now you take off your clothes as well, so I can dry the rest of your body, or you do it yourself." Neji said, as he put the towel down and then pulled the blanket around himself a little more.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then pulled off his shirt, then the rest of his clothes. He threw them on the backseat and took the towel, starting to dry himself.

"Do you like me again that you dried my head?" He then asked.

"See it as a thank you because you ran into the rain to get a blanket for me." Neji said with a snort.

"Oh." Sasuke said and then kept quiet until he was done drying himself. He still felt cold now though.

"So are you gonna go to sleep?" He asked.

"I'd like to sleep yeah, I'm tired." Neji said, nodding.

"OK, good night then." Sasuke said, but kept looking at Neji.

"Don't you want to lay under the blanket?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want that, since we're both naked and all." Sasuke said.

"As long as you won't grope me it's fine." Neji said, with a slight smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on doing that." He said and then put the back side of his seat down as well. He laid down and pulled some of the blanket over to his seat, but it was really too small to reach that far.

Neji sighed as he felt that he started shaking from the cold more and more.

"Don't think anything of this OK." He said. He then moved towards Sasuke and laid down on top of him, with his face onto Sasuke's chest, and pulled up the covers to under his chin. This way, Sasuke would stay warm as well.

Sasuke looked down at Neji a little uncomfortable.

"If you don't want me to think anything of this, then move your cock off mine." He said as he pulled up the covers even more. He would just have to pretend that Neji's naked body on his didn't feel so good.

"My cock isn't on yours." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not 'that' little, yours is pressed against my stomach. Mine is against your legs."

"Well it's quite uncomfortable since we're not in a relationship and not planning on having sex either." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, pushing himself up.

"Look, do you want to be warm tonight or not?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"Yeah I do. You can't tell me it's not uncomfortable for you as well." Sasuke said, frowning.

"Not really." Neji said, shrugging.

"Why not? You're uncomfortable when I want to have sex, but laying on top of each other naked is perfectly normal?" Sasuke asked.

Neji let out a frustrated sigh as he got off of Sasuke and then handed him the blanket, and then moved himself towards the back of the car. He snatched away the still wet towel and wrapped it around himself, before laying down onto the couch on the backside.

"What? What the hell is it?" Sasuke snapped. "Why are you angry now?" He grabbed Neji's hand to pull him back, but didn't pull. He knew Neji would just fall off the backseat.

"It's never good with you, is it?" Neji snapped, as he just pulled his hand loose. "Then I lay down on top of you willingly, and it's wrong as well. I'm getting sick of your behavior."  
"Well you lay down willingly but it's not the way I want it now is it? You weren't planning on having sex or doing anything for that matter." Sasuke snapped back. "Now come back here, or we'll both get cold. I don't want you sleeping over there asshole."

"You said it's uncomfortable yourself idiot." Neji snapped. "Just go to sleep, I'll sleep here. I don't feel like having a pointless fight like a bunch of girls would do anymore."

"Fine." Sasuke snapped and threw the blanket in Neji's lap. "Have a good night." He muttered as he turned on his side, with his back to Neji's face.

Neji rolled his eyes as he just tossed the blanket back.

"Good night." He said, as he too turned around. With his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke just threw the blanket back once again.

"I don't need it, I don't get sick." He snapped, then laid back down.

"Fine, but don't whine tomorrow." Neji muttered, as he pulled the blanket over himself again.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Sasuke snapped. He was cold already, but there was no way he would ever admit it to Neji. He would just try to sleep.

"Child." Neji muttered under his breath, as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Shut up asshole. It's worse enough I have to share a car with you tonight." Sasuke snapped.

"That's your own fault for not getting your car checked in time." Neji snapped back. "And for trying to kill me two times. You should be 'honored' I am still keeping you company."

"Oh so now you're gonna bring that up again? How nice of you." Sasuke snapped. "I already said I'm sorry, I already tried telling you a little more about me, but that's not enough for you either. So shut the fuck up with all the 'I was willing to lay down on you' because it meant nothing. And my car was fine, it's brand new." He hissed as he sat up straight.

"If you think I'd just take a simply sorry like that, you're wrong." Neji snapped. "I don't know how much your life is worth to you, but I'd rather keep alive. To thank that someone like you almost took that from me, angers and even disgusts me. And especially now you talk so easily about it and seem to have forgotten it as well."

"I have not forgotten it, but I really can't do more then apologize!" Sasuke yelled now. "God, it's like you 'want' to have a fight with me!"

Neji turned around now and looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"If I can't tell you my opinion about things, and can't me who I am, then just say so." He then said.

"It is fine if you do that, go ahead, just stop blaming me! Because this is who 'I' am and if 'you' can't handle then tell me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Obviously I can't handle you, I can't handle persons who explode this fast." Neji said.

Sasuke glared at Neji and then pulled the towel from under the blanket Neji had. He then opened the door of his car.

"Fine, if you can't handle me, fine. You're not the first." He snapped and then got out into the pouring rain and slammed the door closed.

Neji frowned, and then sighed. There had been a hint of sadness in Sasuke's eyes. No matter how much he wanted to end this pointless fight, he still felt the urge to run after Sasuke and get him back. So he wrapped the blanket around him and opened the car door as well and ran after Sasuke. When he had reached him, he grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Come back into the car." Neji then said.

Sasuke yanked his hand loose.

"It's fine. Go back, you're getting your blanket wet." Sasuke said as he continued walking.

Neji just grabbed Sasuke's hand back.

"Sasuke I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have snapped and yelled to you like that. I just don't feel that well and then I act dramatically about everything, and act like a girl. I'm sorry."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then sighed. He then turned around and looked at Neji.

"You had every right to snap and yell after what I did." He said. "Now go back, it's pouring."

"Only if you come with me." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke determined.

Sasuke looked at Neji a little longer and then looked away.

"Fine." He said and then waited for Neji to start walking to the car.

Neji gave Sasuke a soft push towards the car before he started walking as well. The push was just to not let Sasuke walk back into the forest. Neji wrapped the blanket more tightly around himself and pulled it up a little, so it wouldn't get covered in mud.

Sasuke followed Neji, the towel wrapped around his waist. This was gonna get awkward, he just knew it. Both of them got back into the car, soaking wet.

Neji closed the door as he sat down onto the passenger's seat again. He sighed as he laid back down, closing his eyes a little. He surely would get sick now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then laid down as well, on his side. So Neji was not gonna say anything now. Awesome. This sucked.

"We really are a bunch of over emotional girls." Neji suddenly said with a small smirk.

Sasuke looked at Neji again a little surprised.

"I'm not a girl." Sasuke said. "I wasn't even emotional."

"You kept nagging and whining about the same thing, like I did." Neji said, snorting. "Chill, it was just a joke."

"I wasn't whining." Sasuke said, but sat up and looked at Neji. "Thanks for asking me to come back. But that blanket won't do you any good anymore."

"Let's hope it dries soon." Neji said as he opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "...You still don't want to share warmth?"

Sasuke was silent for a while and then looked away.

"I do." He said. "But only because I'm cold."

"Then come lay with me." Neji said, nodding.

"I'm not gonna lay on top of you, you come lay with me." Sasuke said. "I'm too heavy."

"You're not, but fine." Neji said, as he took the blanket with him and laid down on top of Sasuke again, once again placing his head onto Sasuke's chest.

"I have muscles, so I am." Sasuke said as he carefully wrapped an arm around Neji's waist. It did feel a lot better like this.

Neji rested his hands onto Sasuke's chest as well, and closed his eyes.

"Well luckily I don't." He said with a small smirk.

"Luckily yeah." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes as well. "Well.. goodnight then."

Neji smiled a little.

"Sweet dreams." He then said. He quickly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

"Just tell me what you want to drink, it's on me." Neji said the next evening to Sasuke, who had come to the club a little earlier then he was supposed to. It was a week later, and they had had some contact via their mobile phones. Sasuke actually was a lot sweeter then Neji had thought. So Neji decided that, once Sasuke was sitting at the bar, he would give him free drinks. But for some reason,

"No, I have enough money. Just give me a beer, not on you." Sasuke said, as he was sitting at the bar. Neji was trying to give him free drinks all the time, but there was no way he could take anything Neji had to pay for. And he shouldn't be drinking all the drinks Neji wanted him to, since he had a fight tonight.

"You sure it would be good for you to drink beer now?" Neji asked, as he was already tapping a beer. Sometimes it was like he could read Sasuke's mind. "I don't think it's smart that you drink alcohol before you fight." He was tapping more beer as some other customers yelled for beer. If he wanted, he could tap the whole night. They didn't seem to be getting enough of beer.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"I know, but one beer won't hurt." He said. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Neji asked, as he handed Sasuke the beer and accepted the money he got in return.

Sasuke took a sip of his beer and then looked at Neji.

"Know what I'm thinking." He said.

"I think I have magical powers." Neji said, smirking. "You're going to fight a real tough guy tonight by the way. I think he was at least as huge as your boss."

"Ah. Well then I'll have to put a little more effort in it." Sasuke said. "And how about you give me one of your massages again, like you did the first time we met." He smirked back at Neji.

"That's fine, I have to prepare you for the fight after all." Neji said, laughing a little.

"That's why I was asking." Sasuke said and then got up from his seat. "Let's do that now, I have to be prepared in half an hour."

"That's fine." Neji said, nodding. He exchanged words with one of his colleagues, and then he left the bar and walked towards the little room, knowing he would be followed by Sasuke.

And Sasuke did follow. Once they were in the room he sighed.

"It is quite noisy out there isn't it." Sasuke said.

"It sure is." Neji answered as he was already getting some massage oil. "They're all excited."

Sasuke pulled of his shirt now and sat down on a chair.

"Apparently. Must be one hell of a guy I'm gonna be fighting."

"I heard he was very strong." Neji said, nodding, as he was warming his hands. He then reached for Sasuke's muscles and moved his hands over them.

"So am I." Sasuke said and then gave out a low moan. Neji really was good with his hands.

"I know you are." Neji said with a smile as he started massaging Sasuke for real now. "...You're once again stressed. Do you fear that guy?"

"No." Sasuke said. "I'm afraid I'll get my nose broken or something before I beat him."

"That would suck yeah." Neji said. "I think he's capable of that." He massaged away a knot slightly, being careful not to hurt Sasuke or hit a wrong muscle.

Sasuke moaned now as he closed his eyes for a while.

"He might. At least I'll know you'll be there to take care of it right?" He grinned a little.

"I will be." Neji said with a smile. He leaned down for a moment and gave Sasuke a kiss in his neck. "But I still can't help you if you got a broken nose."

"You could just care for me while my nose is broken." Sasuke said smirking as he enjoyed Neji's kiss. At that moment though, the door opened and Sasuke's boss came walking in.

"Sasuke, leave." He said.

Neji frowned as he looked at the huge man who was standing in the doorway. What was his problem?

"...Excuse me sir, I'm preparing him for the fight." He said as he quickly pulled up his head. Perhaps it would be better if Mizuki didn't know that Sasuke and Neji were sharing.. something, at the moment.

"I can see that. Sasuke scram, prepare yourself somewhere else." Mizuki said as he looked at Sasuke dangerously.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, but when he saw the look in Mizuki's eyes he got up, giving Neji a light stroke over his hand before he went to pick up his shirt. "Fine. But don't try anything." He told Mizuki.

Neji frowned, confused. Somewhere he wanted to scream for Sasuke to not leave him alone with this guy, but if he did that he would just make a fool out of himself. No, he had to find a way to tell this guy to get out of the room. For good. Unless Sasuke's boss didn't want anything but relax in the room.

Sasuke gave Neji a look and then left the room, muttering stuff to himself. Mizuki then smirked and walked to Neji, then pulled of his shirt.

"You can give me that massage." He said.

Neji frowned even deeper but when the man sat down, Neji guessed he had no choice. So he let out an annoyed sigh as he put some more oil into his hands and then started massaging Mizuki.

"Why did you send Sasuke away?" He then asked, not sounding too friendly nor happy.

"Because we need to spend some time alone and Sasuke was getting in the way." Mizuki said. "You're very good with your hands."

"Thank you." Neji said, almost spat. "Why do you feel like we have to spend some time alone?" He massaged Mizuki rather painfully now.

"Because you are pretty. And it would be rude to see that Sasuke was the only one who could have some fun with you. Now you'd better make this massage a little more pleasurable or I will break your arm." Mizuki said.

"You're just bluffing." Neji said, as he just kept massaging Mizuki the way he was doing it already.

Mizuki suddenly turned around and grabbed Neji's arm, twisting it painfully.

"Wanna try me?" He asked.

Neji let out a slight wince, but kept his arm still. He then glared at Mizuki.

"Would you really be so weak and sad to hurt me?" He snapped. "I don't stand a chance against you."

"Exactly, so you'd better start doing what I want." Mizuki said as he almost pulled Neji's arm out of it's socket, but then let go.

"I'm not your slave." Neji snapped, as he grabbed his arm.

"But you are gonna do as I say or you won't be using that arm any time soon." Mizuki said. "Now give me a 'good' massage."

Neji glared at Mizuki but then stood behind him anyway, as he continued the massage. He still wasn't being nice to Mizuki, but he was a lot less rough then before.

"You know, I'm not here to make owners of companies feel comfortable." Neji said. "I'm here for the fighters."

"Ah yes, but I am a fighter as well. I just don't do the fighting." Mizuki said. "So Neji, tell me about yourself hm."

"I don't like men like you, is that enough information?" Neji rudely said.

Mizuki now laughed.

"Spicy, I like that." He said. "You don't like me now, but you will. Forget Sasuke, he's not man enough for you."

"I don't think I'll ever start liking someone who threats me with breaking my arm." Neji said as he stopped massaging. "The massage is done." he walked towards the sink now and washed his hands.

Mizuki smirked.

"You should be careful with what you say to me." He said and got up, then pinned Neji between the sink and himself. "And trust me, you will."

Neji closed his eyes for one moment and then managed to turn himself around so he was facing Mizuki.

"You're standing too close." He then said.

"Am I now? Too bad for you. I like your attitude." Mizuki said and smirked down to Neji.

Neji slightly swallowed as he realized Mizuki was more then a head bigger then him. He had to look up to him.

"I can't understand that." Neji said, and tried to push Mizuki away, really annoyed by how close the other was. He thought Mizuki wouldn't tolerate his loud mouth. But he only seemed to like it. Something Neji couldn't understand.

"Well you don't have to. I just like you not spreading your legs for me like all the cowards I knew before." Mizuki said. "I think I'll start coming by more often."

"Just go bother some girls." Neji snapped as he tried to push Mizuki away another time. "And give me fucking air."

"Tch tch tch Neji." Mizuki said smirking. "I will bother you from now on and trust me, you will start liking it. For now, I will give you some air, I hear Sasuke's fight has started." He moved away from Neji a little.

Neji just pushed Mizuki aside fully and quickly walked to the end of the room. He didn't want to be in one room with that man any second longer. He scared the hell out of him, but he wouldn't admit it.

Mizuki smirked and then followed Neji.

"Scared hm? You'll have a better time next time we see each other." Mizuki said and then passed by Neji, stroking his butt before leaving the room.

Neji frowned as he saw the man leave the room, and he breathed out the breath he had been holding in. He wasn't relieved though. Mizuki had said something about him going to watch Sasuke's fight first. Neji shook his head and then hurried himself into the club, only to see Sasuke fighting in the middle of the room together with that huge guy. Neji frowned, immediately worried again. He hoped Sasuke would be fine.

Sasuke was trying his best to defend himself against the guy, but all he could do was block the hits of him. This guy was insane, and in a rage like that, far too strong for Sasuke to handle. He was being pushed back, trying to block the hits.

The guy was looking furious and he was throwing kicks and hits to Sasuke in an incredible speed, sometimes even hitting him. His eyes were widened and his face was red. It was like he wasn't even thinking anymore, Neji realized with a shock. Should he jump in between?

Suddenly the guy took a launch and kicked Sasuke hard against the face, making Sasuke fly back into the crowd and dropping to the floor. Sasuke groaned and coughed up some blood before trying to get up. He was really dizzy though and didn't notice the guy storming towards him.

Neji now quickly moved towards the two and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Alright, you can stop now." Neji said. "We already have a winner." To Neji's surprise though, the man growled at him and before Neji realized what was happening, the man had punched him with immense force across the cheek and tossed him onto the ground, to kick him in the stomach after. While Neji let out a groan of pain and the crowd protested against the fighter for hitting Neji, the guy stormed towards Sasuke again and kicked him into the side painfully.

Sasuke let out a loud moan and was lucky enough he still had the strength to block a hit to the head. As the man tried to hit again, he was suddenly kicked back. Sasuke looked up and saw Mizuki standing there.

"Someone get him out of here, he's here to kill!" He yelled furious.

Security men jumped on top of the man, pinning him down, while Neji got up. He didn't like it that it had to be Mizuki to jump in, but he was thankful anyway. He rubbed his cheek and looked at Sasuke's boss.

"Thanks for helping." He said, as he helped Sasuke up, supporting him.

Sasuke coughed some more as he tried to say 'thank you' to Mizuki.

"You're welcome. Now bring Sasuke to someone who can help. I think I should get a reward from you for saving your pretty ass." Mizuki said and smirked, earning a glare from Sasuke who now pushed Neji away a little, determined to stand on his own two feet.

"...I want to help Sasuke first, sir." Neji muttered. He knew he owed Mizuki something now, but he just had to take care of Sasuke first.

"Well fine, but I'll join." Mizuki said as he already walked to the room. Sasuke followed, stumbling and then had to hold himself up by the bar for a little while, feeling completely disorientated.

Neji just walked to Sasuke and supported him.

"Don't be so stubborn." He said to Sasuke, as he helped him towards the room. He himself was trying to ignore the sting in his stomach, but he knew Sasuke had had far more hits.

"I can... w-walk." Sasuke said but then coughed again and let Neji lead him to the room. Mizuki was already waiting with a big smirk on his face.

Neji had a concerned look on his face. He was both concerned for Sasuke's health as for himself. He had the unpleasant feeling that he knew what Mizuki wanted, which was the same as everyone wanted in this club. Perhaps he'd give it to him, but he'd show Mizuki that he didn't do it out of fear or pleasure, but out of plight.

"Sit down, I'll get some bandages." Neji told Sasuke as he walked to the sink and wetted a rag. He searched for bandages and then walked back to Sasuke.

"I don't need b-bandages." Sasuke moaned. "I'll take a shower at h-home."

"You hear the kid, now send him away." Mizuki said.

Neji bit his lip as he looked at Sasuke.

"Don't be so stubborn." He said again. He couldn't stand Sasuke being in pain but having too much pride to show it. It was probably because Sasuke's boss was here.

"..I'm not being s-stubborn." Sasuke groaned and then grabbed to his head softly. Dammit it hurt.

Neji already pressed a glass of water against Sasuke's lips and gave him a stern look, knowing Sasuke would have no choice but to drink some water now.

"At least drink something." Neji said. He'd leave Sasuke alone after this, he'd never met someone this stubborn before. It would have no use to argue with him about something like pride.

Sasuke glared at Neji put then drank some of the water anyway.

"You don't have t-to treat me like a kid." Sasuke said. Mizuki smirked.

"Good boy Sasuke. Now leave." He said.

Neji gave Sasuke a look and then got the glass back of Sasuke, and walked back to the sink.

"Well, if you collapse on the way, you'll know I warned you." He then said, as he put the glass onto the sink.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then got up, stumbling to the door.

"I won't collapse.." He said, although he wasn't so sure. He then left the room, angry that he had to leave Mizuki and Neji in the room alone again.

Neji watched Sasuke go and then sighed. He just had to be strong now. He looked at the floor now. He somewhere hoped Mizuki would just leave, would just realize he preferred a girl, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"So, why don't you give me a reward now hm. Don't be shy." Mizuki said and walked towards Neji.

"I'm not shy." Neji said, as he finally managed to look at Mizuki. "What do you want as your reward?" He suddenly noticed the door wasn't closed. Nor locked. He still had a good chance of getting away.

"Well, since I don't wanna have everything from you at once, why don't you just give me a blowjob." Mizuki said and grabbed to the top of his pants.

Neji's eyes snapped back to Mizuki. He glared at him. He had expected Mizuki to want a kiss or want to see him naked, but this...

"Forget it." He snapped. "You can have a kiss, but nothing more."

"Well how about a kiss with you naked then." Mizuki said smirking. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Like I said, forget it." Neji said, narrowing his eyes. "You can't get nothing more then a kiss from me. Which won't even be willingly, but just because I owe you something."

"Oh come on. Loose the clothes." Mizuki said as he suddenly had already pulled off Neji's shirt.

"Stop it." Neji snapped as he took a step back. He knew there was no stopping Mizuki now. But Mizuki had to know Neji wasn't willing to do this. "Go find someone your own age."

"I'm not as old as I look." Mizuki said and then just walked to Neji and pulled down his pants. "You should show yourself more often."

Neji slightly swallowed now.

"...Don't you dare to put me in the same mess I've been in so many times before again." He then snapped, pushing Mizuki away from him. He then pulled up his pants again.

Mizuki looked at Neji and then smirked.

"Fine." He said and then grabbed Neji's head and kissed him, before Neji could fully pull up his pants.

Neji frowned as he let out a protesting moan as he already started to struggle, but then realized he could return the favor Mizuki had given him this way, so he started kissing back. He just had to be strong now.

Mizuki smirked into the kiss and propped his tongue into Neji's mouth. He rather enjoyed Neji kissing back.

Neji groaned as he tasted alcohol and sweat. Mizuki's taste definitely was nothing compared to Sasuke's.

Mizuki kissed Neji like that for a little longer and then pulled back, wiping his mouth.

"Hmm, you taste great." He said.

Neji immediately pulled up his pants, hating himself for what he had just done. But Mizuki couldn't get him to do something against his will anymore now. He then grabbed his shirt off of the ground.

"Good boy. Next time we'll go a little further again." Mizuki said smirking. "Oh and one tip, stay away from Sasuke. He doesn't want you."

"He wants me more then you do." Neji said, while he glared at Mizuki. "I just want you to leave me alone. Why don't you just take what you want and then fuck off and go after someone else? I'm getting sick of your little visits already."

"Because you are interesting and I want more then just a little sex. If I wanted that I would've done you already." Mizuki said. "Unlike Sasuke, I like relationships. But for now, have a nice night. I gotta get Sasuke to a hospital, he really didn't seem so good." Mizuki smirked at Neji and then walked out of the room.

Neji frowned once again. More then sex? What on earth did this man want from him? Did he seriously think Neji would want a relationship with him?

* * *

Sasuke let out a moan and turned his head to the side a little. Damn, had he passed out? What time was it? And where was he anyway? He slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the light and then frowned as he saw someone next to his bed. Someone who looked at lot like Neji. Wait... it was Neji.

"..W-what?" He asked, not able to bring out more because his head hurt a lot.

"Hey tough boy." Neji said with a slight smirk. "I see you're perfectly fine after all." The sarcastic tone in his voice was obvious.

Sasuke frowned a little more and then smiled a little.

"..W-why are you here?" He asked as he tried to sit up.

"Because I already thought you would be in the hospital and since my house is close." Neji said. "I thought it would be nice to visit you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he sat up, but groaned. Had he really been beaten up so badly?

"I like you, remember." Neji said. "I was worried."

"Oh..well.. thanks." Sasuke said and frowned even more now.

"Sasuke... I need to ask you something." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back now.

"What?" He asked.

"...Do you have any idea how I can make Mizuki leave me alone?" Neji softly asked. "...He told me he wants more then sex from me and would visit me more often. I want to take away every reason he has to visit me, but I don't know how."

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised. He had expected something more... personal.

"..I don't know. Maybe you could just give him what he wants. He likes people who are really hard to get I guess." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned now.

"..OK." He said, not really happy with the answer. He then sighed. "You'll probably be freaked out now, but I'm going to miss you in the club."

"..Why would that freak me out?" Sasuke asked. "You could still come over at my place some time."

"I'd like that." Neji said, nodding. "And I don't know.. I thought you weren't really interested in me like that."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, frowning once again. Did he just say something that indicated he 'liked' Neji?

"...Eh.. I don't know." Neji said, red immediately as he realized he had interpreted something Sasuke had said in a wrong way.

"No tell me Neji." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji stern now. He wanted to know what Neji was thinking. About the two of them.

"...Well... it feels like we.. share something, more then before." Neji said, shrugging.

"..In what way?" Sasuke asked. Did Neji think that they were... in love?

"...I don't know... I think I-" Neji abruptly stopped, not knowing how to say this. He took a deep breath now. "..I'm starting to like you more then a friend."

Sasuke looked at Neji confused now and a little overwhelmed.

"..Oh.." Was all he could bring out. So Neji 'did' like him? What was he supposed to say now?

"I understand you don't feel like that, but... I do." Neji said, shrugging. "It's the main reason why I wanted to visit you."

"..So... what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked. "Don't get me wrong, I like you, but not in that way. I can't do that."

"I know, I don't expect you to do anything." Neji said, as he shook his head.

Sasuke looked down, still frowning. Now what was he supposed to do? He didn't wanna hurt Neji, or not spend time with him anymore.

".. Are you still gonna come by this month?" He then asked.

"Sure..." Neji said, nodding, and then sighed. "And for you, I'll come as a friend." He slightly smiled at Sasuke now, but it was a sad smile.

"If you don't wanna come over, you don't have to." Sasuke said, seeing Neji really wanted something between them to work.

"I do still want to come over." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "But do you?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't." Sasuke said. "You're the first guy I don't hate spending time with." He couldn't say he liked it, Neji just had to see that.

Neji frowned now.

"Really?" He asked, not believing it.

"Why would someone like me say that if he didn't mean it?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms, but then quickly pulled them away. His arms were pretty bruised.

"Perhaps to tease me." Neji said, shrugging. He looked into Sasuke's eyes. "But it seems you do mean it. Thank you."

"Well don't thank me for that." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes, trying to keep acting tough. "I wouldn't tease you with something like this."

"Good." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a smile. "..How do you feel now?"

"Fine I guess. I can't remember the day I took such a beating though." Sasuke said. "I guess I should train more."

"No, he was insane and huge." Neji said, as he shook his head. "You have to be really really tough if you can handle him."

"Well I should be really really tough, because he isn't the strongest guy out there." Sasuke said. "Mizuki was able to stop him easily."

"Yeah, but Mizuki... do you really want to get 'that' strong?" Neji asked. "I think he looks ugly because of all those muscles. Some guys are able to defeat others with knowledge... perhaps you could try that. If you want, I can try to teach you to hit pressure points."

"Look, I can take guys bigger then me, I know how to train without getting so big." Sasuke said. "All I need to do is train more."

"If you say so." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't know a lot of fighting."

"That's odd, considering the job you have." Sasuke said. "Don't worry, I'll stay as hot as I am now." He smirked at Neji.

Neji snorted.

"I'm not interested in fighting." Neji said. "I don't watch the way the fighters fight, I only watch how badly they get wounded. So I know how to treat their wounds after."

"Yeah well still." Sasuke said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, depends on what it is." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke again.

"'Why' do you think you like me?" Sasuke asked as he looked back.

"Because you are fun, I feel comfortable around you and feel like I can tell you anything." Neji said, shrugging. "The most important thing is that I can laugh with you. I know we haven't done a lot of that yet, but I know that we have the same sense of humor. And you're attractive of course, it's not important, but it does help making me want to try it with you."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then looked to his sheet, frowning slightly.

"We fight a lot, doesn't that bother you?" Sasuke asked. "Not that I wanna try, but still."

"We fight a lot but we solve our problems as well, we're just getting to know each other." Neji said. "So it doesn't bother me no. The only thing that bothers me is that you're not interested in me like that. It always hurts to be rejected." He frowned now. He had stopped looking at Sasuke a few seconds ago. That question had been far too confronting.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji now. "I just don't feel that way about you. Or anyone else for that matter."

"I understand." Neji said, nodding. He then bit his lip. "Friends it will be then."

"...I'm sorry.." Sasuke once again said. "I know it's a cliché, but it's really not you, but me."

"I understand." Neji said again. A nurse now came in, telling Neji that visiting time was over. Neji nodded to her and when she left, Neji stood.

"Well, I hope you'll be able to go home soon." He said and gave Sasuke a smile, but you could see he forced himself to do it. He really was hurt. "I'll see you in the club next month."

"Aren't you gonna come over?" Sasuke asked, frowning. The fact he knew that Neji was hurt, hurt him as well. And he never usually cared that much.

"We'll see, ok?" Neji asked. "I first need some time to forget what I wanted, so.. I guess I'll contact you in two weeks or so."

"..Oh OK. Good luck in the club." Sasuke said, sounding a little bitter. It sucked that he finally met a friend and he didn't wanna come over anymore. But Sasuke couldn't blame Neji.

Neji sighed now.

"...My birthday is coming up." He then said. "It's next Friday, and I'm giving a party in the garage of one of my friends, named Shikamaru. If you want, you can come too. Shikamaru's boyfriend, named Kiba, will definitely be someone you like. Perhaps it will be nice to socialize a little after all."

Sasuke frowned as Neji said that. So Neji had a birthday coming up and didn't tell him? Wait, Neji didn't have to tell him, they were hardly friends.

"I'll be there." Sasuke said. He would be there, because he liked Neji. Not the same way Neji liked him, but it was a start.

"Alright, I'll write down the address for you." Neji said as he got a note out of his hand and wrote Shikamaru's address on it. "It starts around five, you can join the barbeque as well, if you like that." He handed Sasuke the note.

Sasuke took it and smiled at Neji.

"I'll stay the entire time." He said.

"Alright, sounds like fun." Neji said, nodding, giving Sasuke a smile too. "Well once again, I hope you feel better soon, and I'll see you Friday."

"Yeah. Thanks for visiting Neji. Really." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke, and then waved. "Bye, see you soon." He said and left.

"Bye." Sasuke said and then his smile disappeared. Why was he so upset that he had hurt Neji. He didn't like him. Or maybe he just didn't recognize it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

That Friday, Sasuke had come to Neji's birthday party. He had just been dismissed from the hospital. Apparently he did get a lot of beatings. But he was feeling OK now. Well physically. He still didn't know what he wanted from Neji. If he even liked Neji that way. He hadn't found Neji yet, but the meat of the barbecue just was too irresistible. Sasuke had made his way to the table and was now deciding which piece of meat he wanted first.

"I highly recommend this one." Someone from next to Sasuke said, and put a piece of meat onto Sasuke's place. When Sasuke looked up, there was a boy his age grinning at him with a dumb smirk on his face. On his cheeks were red tattoos and he had brown, ruffled hair. "It's the best meat ever and it has some nice herbs onto it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave out a soft laugh.

"So you just decided to dump it on my plate?" He asked, looking at the guy. And especially at those tattoos. What the hell?

"You looked like you had no idea what to choose first so I decided to take the first decision." Kiba said, smirking even broader, showing pointy teeth. He put forward his hand. "I'm Kiba. I don't think I saw you before, how do you know Neji?"

Sasuke turned his head to the side a little and then shook the guy's, Kiba's, hand.

"I'm Sasuke. I met Neji at his job." He said. "And thanks, I'm sure the meat will taste great." He smirked now.

Kiba grabbed some meat and put it onto his plate too.

"Alright, are you one of his colleagues?" He asked. "Wanna walk to the barbecue with me by the way?" He seemed very eager to roast the meat he had chosen.

"Yeah sure." Sasuke said after a while of silence. Walking couldn't hurt right?

"And yeah, something like that. I'm a fighter." Sasuke answered as the two of them started walking.

"Oh?" Kiba asked, as he frowned. "Doesn't that suck? I wouldn't like to have the risk every day to get beat up. My boyfriend wouldn't look at me anymore if I arrived at his house full of black spots." He smirked again, and when they reached the barbecue, he immediately put his meat onto it and started roasting it.

"Well then it's good I don't do relationships." Sasuke said and smirked as he as well put his meat on the barbeque. "If you just don't get hit a lot it's fine. I've been doing it a long time, I'm used to it."

"So how did you get into that business?" Kiba asked. "I don't think you always dreamed of becoming a fighter right."

"I did." Sasuke said. "It runs in the family." He added and then looked at his meat. "So that boyfriend of yours is a friend of Neji's right? Is that how you know him?"

"Yeah, it's a really funny story of how they met." Kiba said, laughing a little. He guessed Sasuke didn't want to talk about his job, so he let it rest. "Neji and Shikamaru, my boyfriend, both were the best in class in high school, they were in different classes. But the thing they had in common, was that they loved to play shougi, especially Shikamaru did. So when Neji was studying in one of the studying rooms in their school, Shikamaru suddenly walked up to him, asking him if he felt like playing a game of shougi together. Neji agreed and soon they started meeting each other more often to play shougi and eventually became friends. They see each other a lot, so I met Neji like the second time I dated Shikamaru. He became a friend of mine too."

Sasuke was silent for a while, but then spoke.

"'How' exactly is that funny?" Sasuke asked, laughing a little anyway. He just met this guy and he was ranting like they had always been friends or something. "So you 'are' friends with Neji then?" He then asked.

"Oh it's funny because Shikamaru never really just walks towards people and asks them to do something, I guess you need to meet him first to understand that." Kiba said. "Yeah, I am friends with Neji. We sometimes lunch together or go out."

"Ah I see. So Neji goes out?" Sasuke asked. "And I guess I do then, I have no idea how your boyfriends acts after all."

"Neji goes out like once in three months, his uncle is making him work to death." Kiba said, sounding a little grumpy. "You probably noticed as well, if you come at that place Neji works a lot." He turned around his meat again.

"Yeah I know, his uncle is an ass." Sasuke said. "So.. what does Neji do when he goes out?" Sasuke carefully asked. He really had no clue why he asked. He just wanted to know if Neji like... danced with guys or something.

"Well when we go out, we hit the bar and then we go out to dance." Kiba said, and suddenly laughed. "He always beats me, he's a damn good dancer. He told me he had wanted to become a professional dancer, but his uncle forbids him to do so. He has to run the company once Hiashi dies."

"Why? And what if he doesn't? He could just bail when that uncle dies." Sasuke said. "And.. when you two dance, you dance with.. you know, guys?" Sasuke asked.

"Do I sense some jealousy here?" Kiba asked, smirking at Sasuke's last question. His smirk disappeared again as he remembered what Sasuke had asked before. "His uncle has threatened him you know. The man is crazy. He told Neji that he would send fighters after him if Neji refused to work and take over the company. He has some other family members who will take care of watching Neji for Hiashi, once Hiashi dies."

"Oh that sucks. But I'm a fighter, so he has nothing to worry about." Sasuke said. That was weird, he had just said he would protect Neji or something like that. "And no jealousy." He quickly added. There really was none.. he guessed.

"Well I take it that there are enough guys stronger then you right?" Kiba asked, while he put his meat onto his plate again. "Is your meat done already? Then I can introduce you to my boyfriend."

Sasuke poked the meat with a stick.

"A little longer." He said. "And there are, but I'll be stronger then all of them soon."

"So Neji's just a good friend of yours hm?" Kiba asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "Why the question if Neji danced with guys when he goes out?"

"..Just curious." Sasuke said. "And I wouldn't say 'good' just yet. We only saw each other a few times."

"Alright." Kiba said, nodding. "Well, let's hope that Neji enjoys this day tough. I heard he has been rejected this week, so he has a lot onto his mind. I mean come on, who would reject him? Do you understand something like that?" He stared at his meat now, obviously hungry.

"U-uh..well.. Err.." Oh crap. Well, Neji obviously didn't like being rejected by him. "..I hope Neji enjoys this day too, he deserves it." Sasuke quickly said.

"He does." Kiba said, nodding. "Poor guy, does he finally like someone, he finally had the courage again to open his heart, and then he's rejected." He shook his head. "Anyways, let's go eat."

"Wait, what do you mean he had the courage to open his heart?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Well he has had a lot of boyfriends and he has liked guys before, but they all betrayed him and hurt him, so for a long time he wasn't able to open up his heart again and be ready for a new relationship." Kiba said. "He told us he had met a great guy who interested him a lot, and that he was sure it could become a relationship. But the guy turned him down. He only wanted sex, like all the others. So Neji has been a mess after he got rejected."

"..Oh.. well.. that sucks." Sasuke said, feeling completely guilty now. "..I.. I'm sure the guy didn't just want sex though.." He added, trying to save his own ass at least a little. Sasuke had no idea Neji really thought it was gonna happen between them. Maybe he had made a mistake by turning Neji down.. but he still didn't think he felt that way about Neji.

"Oh I'm sure he did, Neji only meets wrong guys." Kiba said, as he shook his head. "It's like he attracts them. I think it's because he's too pretty. They see him as a lust object, and when he wants more then sex, they turn him down. He said that it's a pity that he didn't liked girls, it would have been a lot easier."

Sasuke looked at Kiba for a while and then put his meat on his plate.

"..He is really pretty." Sasuke said, more to himself then Kiba.

"He is, and he hates it." Kiba said, nodding. "It's a shame his uncle is such a bastard, but well. What about going to the rest now, or are you meeting up with other people here?"

"No, I only know Neji here." Sasuke said. "He shouldn't hate being pretty, I'm sure someone will come along for him."

"If he still wants that." Kiba said, as he started walking towards the group he knew. "But hey, let's start talking about something cheery hm? Wouldn't want Neji to catch us gossiping about him."

Sasuke followed him.

"No I guess not." He said. "So what did you get Neji?"

"I gave him a new watch together with Shikamaru." Kiba said, and then smirked. "And some pepper spray, so he can shock guys that try something with him again. What about you?"

"A radio. He told me he needed one." Sasuke said, as if it was nothing.

Kiba brought up an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little too much?" He asked, as he curiously looked at the bag Sasuke was carrying with him.

Sasuke frowned at Kiba.

"No, not really. Why, do you think it's too much?" Sasuke asked.

"Well.. normally you give a necklace or something.. a radio is just way too expensive to just give to someone." Kiba said, frowning. They now reached the group where Shikamaru was sitting, together with some other people, including Neji. Neji now stood.

"Hey Sasuke, nice of you to come." He said, as he gave Sasuke a slight smile, but it wasn't the smile he used to give to Sasuke anymore.

"Hi. Happy birthday." Sasuke said and smiled back, but he as well didn't really use a sincere smile. "Are you having fun?" He asked and then looked to the people Neji was sitting with. They seemed to... glare at him a little.

"Yeah I do." Neji said, nodding. "Why don't you come sit with us. You met Kiba already?"

"Yeah, he decided I 'had' to eat this piece of meat." Sasuke said and smirked at Kiba. Neji and Sasuke then sat down. "Oh, I got you a present." He said and then gave Neji the plastic bag he had been carrying.

Neji looked surprised as he accepted the bag.

"You really didn't had to, but thank you." He said, as he put the bag onto his lap and pushed it down, to reveal a box, wrapped in red paper. Neji took away the paper and frowned deeply as he saw what was inside. He then looked at Sasuke. "...A radio? Why are you giving me something this expensive?"

"Because you said you needed it." Sasuke said and then once again saw Neji's friends glaring. He didn't really feel welcome.

"Well.. thanks, I really appreciate it, but I still think it's too expensive." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a slight smile, but it was an unsure one.

"It's not, I have the money to buy it." Sasuke said and then looked at Neji's friends again. "...I'll go get some salad." He said and got up.

"Alright." Neji said, as he looked at the radio again.

Sasuke excused himself and then left. Immediately a blonde girl took Sasuke's place.

"Why did you accept that thing Neji? God why did you even invite him?" She asked.

"I just didn't want to say goodbye to him Ino." Neji said as he sighed, while putting the radio away. "And what else could I have done? Say no to his present?"

"Yes, that was exactly what you should have done. Give me that present, I'll go tell him to buzz off right now." The girl, Ino, demanded.

"Why?" Neji asked as he looked at Ino.

"Don't start about those lover boys again Ino." Kiba muttered under his breath, already knowing what was coming.

"Because he's a bad guy. He 'is' acting like a frigging lover boy." Ino said stern. "Buying you presents just to get in your pants again."  
"I won't let it come that far." Neji said. "This is probably the last time I see him this month, so it will be fine."

"Oh yeah, 'this' month it'll be fine, but not after that. We all know you, you're gonna run straight back in his arms." Ino said.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Ino for a change." Kiba's boyfriend, Shikamaru, said. "He doesn't sound 'and' seem like a good guy."

"I won't run back to him." Neji muttered. "Can we please not talk about this now?"

"Fine, but just because it's your birthday. Tomorrow 'we' are gonna talk." Ino said. Shikamaru sighed. "Just be careful." He said. At that moment Sasuke came walking back.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

Neji send his friends a look before turning his attention to Sasuke.

"Is it important?" He then asked. "It's not the nicest thing to leave my guests alone you see." He was making up an excuse.

"..Ah.. Well.. If you don't want to talk that's fine. But I have to go, so.. Well, never mind, I'll see you some time." Sasuke said as he grabbed his bag.

"We'll be fine Neji, talk to him." Kiba said all of a sudden. Neji send Kiba a surprised look now.

And Sasuke looked at Kiba surprised as well. Sasuke had been pretty sure Neji's friends didn't exactly like him.

"Are we gonna talk or not?" He then asked Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke again and was silent for some time, before he got up.

"Fine." He then said. "I'll be right back." He said to his friends, trying to ignore Ino's glare. He then walked to Shikamaru's house, he knew they could talk in the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at the friends and said goodbye quickly before following Neji.

"Why did you tell your friends that I dumped you and just wanted sex?" He immediately asked.

Neji breathed in now. So this was what Sasuke wanted to talk about? He should've known.

"I never told them you dumped me, nor did I tell them you just wanted sex." He said. "I told them I got rejected and that you didn't want a relationship. That you want sex and perhaps friendship. Nothing more."

"Well they made it out to be as if all I wanted was sex." Sasuke said, a little angry.

"It's the main part you wanted contact with me right." Neji said. "Are you angry with me now for sharing my stories with my friends?"

"No. I don't know why I'm angry, but I don't like coming to party's and getting looked at as if I killed someone, that's for sure." Sasuke said. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about though."

"They're not angry about you in person, there is more behind it." Neji said, shrugging. "But that doesn't matter. What else did you want to talk about?"

"It does matter to me." Sasuke said. "But right now, I wanted to tell you that.. well if you could wait till later this month.. Since I. Dammit, I should have done this more." Sasuke looked away now.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I'm just saying that.. Well, if you'll just won't date other guys until the end of this month." Sasuke said uncomfortable.

"What?" Neji snapped now, giving Sasuke a glare. "Why do you ask something like that?"

"Because I have to think... About you.. or us, I don't know." Sasuke said. Damn, Neji would get angry at him for asking this.

"Well forget it." Neji said. "You told me you're not interested in me. Even if you have to think about 'us', you already rejected me so tough luck. If I want to date other guys, I will."

Sasuke frowned now.

"Well you have to." He snapped. "I mean.. I 'might' be interested.. I thought you would just wait for me."

"Well you thought wrong." Neji said. "I'm not going to wait forever, you clearly told me you just want to be friends and nothing more, that you're not interested in me in 'that way'. So you wasted your chances."

"Well I'm sorry, but I swore myself never to like anyone. You should be thankful that I even wanna try." Sasuke snapped, angry that Neji wasn't even gonna wait for him.

"Well when you decided you do want me, you should come to me and try to get me to like you again." Neji snapped back. "But I've had it with guys for now. Was that all you had to say to me?"

Sasuke glared at Neji for a while.

"Yes, that was all. Have a nice birthday." He snapped and then walked away. Goddammit.

Neji gave Sasuke a glare and then poured a strong drink for himself. He walked back to his friends and sat down again, pissed, while he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, oh what did he do?" Shikamaru asked as he spotted Neji's face.

"See, I told you he was a bad guy." Ino said.

"He wanted me to not date other guys for a month, and that I had to wait for him, because he 'might' be interested after all." Neji said, pissed.

"See, once again, I told you he was a bad guy." Ino said.

"You wouldn't be so angry about that if you weren't considering actually doing it." Shikamaru said as he ate a piece of meat.

Neji frowned at his best friend now.

"I'm angry that he just tries to use me like that, not allowing me to do something with other guys while he himself probably goes fucking other boys." He said. "I just don't get where he got the guts to actually think of something like that."

"Yeah, but you do care about him, otherwise it wouldn't get to you this much." Shikamaru said. "And just the fact you said that he will be going off with other boys is the perfect sign that you're jealous."

"Of course I care about him." Neji snapped, angry with himself. He bit his lip as he frowned even deeper. Damn those feelings.

Kiba sighed.

"I don't think he's a bad guy Ino, he's just not that good with expressing his feelings." He said. "I told him that Neji had been upset, acting like I didn't know Sasuke was the one who rejected Neji, and he seemed shocked and it was like he felt guilty when I told him how Neji feels."

"I don't think he's that bad either. Although he seems a little selfish." Shikamaru said.

"I still think he's a bad guy, even if he did feel guilty." Ino said, raising her head. "He still hurt Neji."

"Let's stop talking about this now." Neji said.

"If you want to." Shikamaru said shrugging.

"It is your birthday." Ino sighed.

"Thank you." Neji said, as he took another sip from his drink.

* * *

In the club Neji was working in, Hyuuga Hiashi, his uncle, was sitting in his office. The office was up the stairs of the club, so he never was bothered up there. He was doing some paper work, but he waited for someone to arrive, which was Mizuki. It had now been two weeks since Uchiha Sasuke had fought in the club, and the amount of visitors had become less. He wanted to talk to Mizuki about this.

Then someone knocked on the door and it opened. Mizuki walked inside and sat down casually.

"So, Hiashi, what is it?" He immediately asked, not bothering to be polite.

"Thank you for coming so soon." Hiashi said. He was one to be polite. "I have a question for you. Is it possible to let Uchiha Sasuke fight in the club this week?"

Mizuki looked at Hiashi a little surprised.

"I think it 'could' be possible. Why?" Mizuki asked.

"The amount of visitors in my club has become less and I think it's because Sasuke doesn't fight here anymore." Hiashi explained, folding his hands. "My employees have been asked where Sasuke was and when he was going to fight again, they all come for him. So it's important to have him fighting here, that way, I can make more profit."

"Well if 'you' are gonna make more profit of it." Mizuki said. "How about you pay me big time, then I'll let Sasuke fight here more often."

"Depends on how much you're asking." Hiashi said. "You already get paid more then other fighting companies. What are you thinking of?"

"How about doubling what we get for Sasuke? If you are gonna profit, then we should as well." Mizuki said smirking.

Hiashi frowned as he put his head onto his still folded hands.

"I give you 25 percent higher. Not more." Hiashi said.

"30 and we have a deal." Mizuki said as he glared at Hiashi a little.

"And that will be Sasuke fighting here twice a week." Hiashi stated.

"Twice a week, and I have another offer. Neji will be my personal assistant if I'm there." Mizuki said.

"Why do you wish for something like that?" Hiashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because that Neji guy is good and I would like it to have a good employee of you around to give me what I need." Mizuki said smirking.

"Well I guess it will be fine." Hiashi said. "I'll inform Neji about this. Can you let me know when you'll be in the club? Then he can talk to his colleagues and find a way to let someone else do his work in the time you're here."

"I will make up a schedule and hand it to him." Mizuki said. "Now was that all?"

"That was all." Hiashi said as he stood and held out his hand to Mizuki. "As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Same here. Then I'll be off again, informing Sasuke." Mizuki said and stood. He then shook Hiashi's hand.

"Thank you." Hiashi said. "Then I'll be seeing you in the club again soon."

"Yes you will. See you later Hiashi." Mizuki said and then left.

Hiashi sat back down and let a satisfied smile come up his face. The club would get as popular as it had been a month ago, so his profit would go upwards once again. He had nothing to worry about anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

About a week later, Sasuke had been fighting in Neji's club. He had found it weird that he hadn't been prepared by Neji, like normally. The fight went OK, he won anyhow, but he still found it weird, and stupid. He now walked to the bar and then spotted Mizuki. And Neji. Together. What the hell, why were they together? Sasuke walked towards them now.

"Hi." He said, a little annoyed.

Neji looked up, and seemed to be slightly relieved as he saw Sasuke was here. He still didn't look very happy, but he'd rather be in Sasuke's company then in Mizuki's.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Sasuke, good job on winning. Now scram." Mizuki said smirking.

"Why weren't you preparing me?" Sasuke asked Neji, ignoring Mizuki.

"My uncle and Mizuki agreed on letting you fight here if I'm Mizuki's personal assistant." Neji explained, not looking too happy about it.

"Isn't that nice Sasuke?" Mizuki said smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared.

"I wanna talk to Neji." He said. This sucked. He didn't like Neji being anyone's personal assistant. At all. And especially not Mizuki's, because Mizuki just wanted to steal Neji from him. And.. wait.. Neji wasn't 'his' to begin with. Sasuke just.. wanted him to be.

"Again?" Neji asked with a frown.

"Yes, well it's important." Sasuke said.

"Well too bad for you Sasuke. Neji is with me now." Mizuki said smirking. "You can talk to him when I'm gone."

"Can't I talk to him for a few minutes?" Neji asked Mizuki. "I mean, you don't need a lot of assistance at the bar right."

"No, but you still can't talk to him right now." Mizuki said smirking. "Sasuke, go sit somewhere else."

"No. I want to talk to Neji." Sasuke snapped.

Neji frowned at Mizuki now. He had to obey now, because he had to stay at Mizuki's side the whole evening.

"We'll talk later Sasuke, you have my phone number." He then said.

"Fine. Whatever." Sasuke snapped and then walked away, mumbling things to himself. He sat down a little further away, at the bar and ordered a beer. He didn't like this at all.

Neji looked at Mizuki now.

"Why don't you want me to talk to Sasuke?" He asked.

"Because he's gonna hit on you, and I won't let him now that you have to be at my side." Mizuki said smirking. "Now how about you sit down on my lap?"

Sasuke was watching the two from the bar. Mizuki'd better not try anything.

"No." Neji immediately said as he took a sip from his drink. "I'm here to assist you, not to sit onto your lap."

"What if I say sitting on my lap is assisting me hm?" Mizuki said as he moved closed to Neji.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes now. He wasn't jealous... he wasn't. OK he was. That disgusting Mizuki, why did he have to come up with something like this?

Neji just sat a little more away now.

"Then you're lying." He snapped.

"Ah but I still want you to do it. Come on Neji." Mizuki said, moving closer again and putting a hand on Neji's leg.

Sasuke growled now. How dare he lay a hand on Neji? Even if Neji wasn't Sasuke's, he still didn't want any other guy touching Neji. Maybe he had made a mistake after all by turning Neji down.

"You're not making me feel good you know." Neji snapped, not looking at Mizuki.

"Too bad, cause you are making me feel good." Mizuki said and stroke through Neji's hair. Sasuke now suddenly got up and stormed to Mizuki, launching himself towards him and hitting him in the face.

"Stop touching him!" He yelled.

"How dare you Sasuke?!" Mizuki growled, furious, as he got off of his chair and grabbed Sasuke at the collar and pushed him against the bar. He then rammed Sasuke hard across the face.

"Mizuki stop it!" Neji yelled, shocked about the whole happening. He quickly pushed the two of them apart.

Sasuke pushed Neji aside and then hit Mizuki again.

"I dare because you are touching Neji!" Sasuke yelled. The others in the club starting cheering again as they saw the fight happening.

"What, are we jealous?" Mizuki snapped as he hit Sasuke into the stomach and kneed him in the same spot to end the fight sooner. Sasuke would have difficulty to breath now.

"Just stop fighting!" Neji snapped, but he was worried about Sasuke as well.

Sasuke coughed now as Mizuki brought him to his knees. Dammit. Why was Mizuki so strong?

"J-just fuck off Mizuki." Sasuke snapped, but there was no way he could fight against Mizuki. He had to back out of this. Dammit.

"You fuck off youself." Mizuki snapped. "Go home. Neji is to assist me, so that would even be assisting me with getting rid of a hard on."

Neji helped Sasuke up now, assisting him.

"He's not your whore." Sasuke snapped. "I'm s-sure his uncle didn't assign Neji to you to do that."

Mizuki suddenly grabbed Sasuke again and hit him in the face, before grabbing his collar and pulling him closer, bringing his face close to Sasuke's.

"I advise you to shut your mouth for the rest of the evening."

Sasuke glared at Mizuki and then pulled himself loose. He then turned to Neji.

"I'll call you." He snapped and then left the club. He was not gonna get into a fight now. No, he would have to seriously start training and then kick Mizuki's ass later.

Neji glared at Mizuki now.

"You're a complete asshole." He snapped. "How can you beat up Sasuke like that? He's not as ridiculously strong as you are, he had no chance at all!"

"He was the one who attacked me. Now shut your mouth, I won't be bothered with beating you up either." Mizuki snapped.

"Shut up yourself, I'm going to take care of Sasuke." Neji snapped as he stood and stormed towards the exit of the club.

Mizuki grabbed Neji by the arm painfully now.

"You are not going anywhere unless you want to be beaten up as well." Mizuki snapped.

Neji turned around now, glaring at Mizuki.

"Well then hit me if you dare, it won't help to anything but people here hating you." He snapped. "I'm going after Sasuke and you just have to accept it." He tugged at his arm now.

"You are not. You wouldn't want your uncle to get mad at you now would you?" Mizuki asked as he pulled Neji back into the club.

"I think he'll be angrier at you when he hears you beat me up." Neji snapped, still trying to get his arm loose. "Just let go of me Mizuki!" He 'really' started to get angry now.

"No! Now shut your mouth or I swear someone will find you chopped up in some bushes." Mizuki hissed at Neji and glared at him dangerously.

Neji frowned now as he looked at Mizuki shocked.

"...You can't be serious about that." He said, startled.

"Oh am I not? Then try me." Mizuki snapped and then pulled Neji back into the club again.

Neji kept looking shocked as he let himself be dragged along with Mizuki. He hadn't seen Mizuki this angry until now. Where were they going?

Mizuki now dragged Neji to the toilets and then pushed Neji into a cabin.

"Now you'd better start doing what I want." He said and then grabbed Neji by the chin and kissed him.

Neji frowned as he felt rushes of fear going through him. He couldn't move a muscle though. No one had ever threatened to kill him before. And to actually mean it. He stood dazed as Mizuki worked his mouth open and pushed his tongue in. Neji was sure they were going to go further then before now. And he didn't like it one bit. He'd definitely talk to his uncle about this.

Mizuki now opened his pants and dropped them after he had locked the toilet cabin. He then pushed Neji onto his knees.

"Suck." He snapped.

Neji shook his head now as he crawled back, as far as he could.

"N-no.." He said. He felt so sick. It was like he was sick out of fear.

"Do it now Neji!" Mizuki yelled and then grabbed Neji by the hair and pulled him back, looking at him really dangerous. Like he was telling Neji again that he would kill him if he didn't obey.

Neji swallowed and then shakily opened his mouth and moved it over Mizuki's organ, which was simply huge. It was almost like Mizuki had done an operation to make it bigger. He wasn't touching it with his hands though.

"Good boy." Mizuki said and then started moving Neji's head back and forth himself, not caring if he hurt Neji.

Neji felt like he had to throw up. Mizuki's organ started coming closer and closer to his throat. He was still scared as well. He now tried to get away again, placing his hands onto Mizuki's legs, and then he pushed, to get his body further away from Mizuki's and with that, his head.

But Mizuki was just too strong and pulled Neji back, even closer this time and made Neji swallow his entire organ over and over. Mizuki just moaned.

Neji choked as Mizuki's cock went down into his throat. He let out a whimper and hit Mizuki's legs. It frustrated him that even if he had his hands free, he couldn't do a thing. He also tried to move himself back by walking back on his knees.

But Mizuki just kept him leaning forward and continued to move Neji back and forward.

"You won't escape Neji." Mizuki said smirking.

Neji closed his eyes as he felt tears prick in them. He hoped Mizuki would just hurry up. And he'd better come in his mouth and not into his face. Neji felt another sting going through of him as he thought of that. God... he just wanted it to be over.

Mizuki smirked and he continued doing this for a while longer, until he groaned and pushed his cock in the back of Neji's throat and came.

Neji let out another whimper as he felt the sperm go down his throat. The taste was disgusting. He hoped so badly Mizuki would be done now and let him go home... He looked at Mizuki, who smirked but on the other side, didn't look satisfied.. Would that be because he had struggled?

"Now now, that wasn't that bad." Mizuki said but then put the lid of the toilet down and pushed Neji on it. He then pulled down Neji's pants and underpants and kneeled before him.

"Hmm, you have a pretty thing down there." He said as he put his fingers around Neji's cock.

"J-just stop it Mizuki.." Neji said, as he put his legs in front of himself.

But Mizuki pulled them open again.

"Oh no. You disobey me, so you'll pay. You should be glad I am willing to do this even." He said and then moved and took in Neji's length.

Neji's eyes widened in shock. He'd never expected Mizuki to do that. He grabbed the toilet for a moment, and then moved Mizuki's head away. Of course it felt good, but he didn't want Mizuki to pleasure him. He didn't want to have anything to do with him.

But Mizuki was far too strong once again and just continued licking and sucking on Neji's cock. He was better then you'd expect from a guy like him.

Neji frowned as he moved his head away, but felt a blush coming up his face. No matter how much Neji tried to deny it, it felt damn good.

Mizuki now licked Neji's tip and then sucked in it, before he started deepthroating Neji and sucked on the length hard. He was determined to make Neji moan.

Neji clenched his eyes shut and then he let a moan slip past his lips, and a hard one too. He placed his arms next to him, onto the toilet lid. He tried to think of other things. But he only thought of what Mizuki had said. 'You'll pay'. Hadn't he suffered enough with that blowjob? What was Mizuki planning after this turn of events?

Mizuki smirked now and just continued as he held Neji's legs tightly, bruising them. He wasn't gonna go easy on Neji.

Neji bit his lip as he felt Mizuki's fingers plunging into his skin. He moaned once again as he felt a wave of pleasure going through him. He didn't want to get caught on this, so he pushed his own hands in front of his mouth.

Mizuki started stroking Neji's legs now and pushed them up higher as he kept sucking on Neji's length. He then used once hand to stroke Neji's balls.

Neji let out a soft yelp now and felt himself coming close. Shit... shit shit. He hated how Mizuki manipulated him like that.

Mizuki continued and started to rub Neji's balls harder and harder and then squeezed them tightly as he gave Neji's cock a firm suck.

Neji then had his release. It probably had been the best blowjob he'd ever had, but he'd never say that to Mizuki. He let out another yelp and pushed his hands even more onto his mouth.

Mizuki licked up Neji's sperm and then smirked.

"There, wasn't that a nice punishment?" He said. "Now you will do as I say at all times, or the next time, your punishment won't be so pleasant."

Neji removed his hands from his mouth and didn't answer Mizuki. He sometimes hated himself for being so stubborn. He now got off of the toilet, stumbling a little, and grabbed his clothes from the ground, leaning down. He didn't want to give Mizuki more ideas by staying naked.

"Well, I will see you back in the club." Mizuki said as he pulled up his pants and then opened the toilet door, leaving Neji exposed to everyone who was in the room. Mizuki left to go back to the club.

Neji quickly closed the door and locked it again, before someone had to chance to get in and take advantage of him. He sat down onto the toilet, shaking. He hid his face into his hands, wishing he was ugly.

* * *

The next morning, Neji was watching some TV in his room when his phone rang. He put the TV a little softer as he picked up. He hoped it wasn't Mizuki.

"Hyuuga Neji speaking." Neji then said.

"Hi Neji, it's Sasuke." Sasuke said. He sounded a little strange.

"...Hey." Neji said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just a little bruised. What did Mizuki do?" Sasuke asked.

"Not a lot..." Neji muttered, not really eager to talk about it. "I was worried about you. He hit you rather hard."

"Yeah he split my lip and I think my jaw is cracked, but I'm fine. Can I pick you up, we need to talk." Sasuke said.

"You should go to the doctor." Neji said. He then sighed. "You can come pick me up, but we're going to get you to a doctor as well."

Sasuke rolled his eyes even though Neji couldn't see it.

"Fine, but we have to talk first. Can you meet me at that corner again? In half an hour?" Sasuke asked.

"That's fine." Neji said. "I'll see you there." He could already hear Ino screaming at him to not do it, but he just couldn't say no.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "See you soon. Bye." He then hung up and grabbed his coat and his new car, then drove to the corner. He hoped Neji wasn't gonna get angry or anything.

Half an hour later, Neji arrived at the corner and saw that Sasuke was already there.

"Hey." He said once he reached him.

"Hey, hop in." Sasuke said and gave Neji an awkward smile.

Neji nodded as he got into the car and closed the door behind him. Once Sasuke was in the car as well, Neji spoke up:

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you that.." Sasuke said but stopped for a while. He suddenly felt like running away. Why was this so hard? Sasuke took a deep breath now. "I made a mistake." He continued. "..I like you more then as a friend. A lot more."

Neji was silent for a while now.

"...Is that why you attacked Mizuki?" He asked after a minute. It did explain Sasuke's behavior.

"Yes because he touched you and I.. Well I guess I was jealous.." Sasuke said. "If you don't want to try anymore that's ok. I understand that. And I'm sorry it took me so long, but I never did this before. Well once when I was twelve but that sucked."

"If you just explain why you changed your mind.." Neji said, frowning.

"Because I thought about you and you're really.. I don't know. I just feel like I can be myself around you. And I never feel like that. And like you said, we can laugh together and.. and you're nice to me." Sasuke said. "And then I became all jealous because of Mizuki and I figured.. that I wasn't jealous because I only wanted you to be my friend."

Neji sighed.

"I'm really trying to stop myself from kissing you now because I still like you as well." He said.

Sasuke frowned now as he looked at Neji.

"Then why are you stopping yourself?" He asked.

"I told myself to never do this again." Neji said, shrugging. "So..."

"... Can't you make an exception? I know you did before, but.. you're probably the only guy in the world that 'I' like and who likes me back." Sasuke said.

"I don't know if I could take it if we were together and you dumped me for the same reason I've been dumped so often.." Neji muttered. "I still want to try it with you, but... I'm doubting."

"But I won't dump you." Sasuke said and then sighed. "..I guess I shouldn't force you. If you don't want it, then you can go again now I guess."

Neji frowned, looking at his knees, while his brain was working on full speed. He was still doubting. After having been silent for at least five minutes, Neji turned around to Sasuke and grabbed his face, before giving him a kiss.

Sasuke moaned now and then pushed Neji away.

"..S-sorry.. I really do think my jaw is broken or something." Sasuke said.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Neji said as he put a hand in front of his mouth, looking at Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke smiled and then leaned forward, pulled Neji's hand away and gave Neji a soft kiss anyway.

"Did that kiss mean what I think it meant?" He asked.

"I think it does." Neji said, nodding. "Let's go to the doctor."

"You think so?" Sasuke asked. "We'll go when we're a couple. Or not, if you don't want to."

"I want to try it with you." Neji said, nodding, as he grabbed Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked at his hand and then at Neji.

"And you're sure about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I am." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke smiled now and then gave Neji another soft kiss.

"Thank you." He softly said. So Neji really did care then.. It made Sasuke actually happy to know that.

Neji gave Sasuke a smile as he sat closer, and then put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"So.. we're together now?" He then asked.

"I guess we are." Sasuke said as he put an arm around Neji. "Are you happy about that?"

"Yeah... I've wanted this for some time." Neji said, nodding.

"..Have you done this before?" Sasuke asked as he felt good about Neji being so close.

"...Yes." Neji said, nodding. "Have you?"

"I've already told you about that one time that sucked." Sasuke said.

"Well.. you just said that it sucked." Neji said, shrugging. "Not why."

"..Well do you wanna know?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, else I wouldn't be asking." Neji said, nodding, as he looked up to Sasuke.

"Well you didn't ask but.. Well it was just a very sucky time. We didn't fit and it was all just sex anyway, even if I wanted it not to be." Sasuke said. "I kept telling myself it was more, but it really wasn't, so I broke it off."

"..Alright." Neji said, frowning a little. "And you feel different with me or don't you know?"

"What do you mean 'do I feel different with you'? I wouldn't have been telling you that I wanted a relationship if all I wanted was sex." Sasuke said.

"You told yourself it was more right?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"That time I did. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It could be that you have that now as well." Neji said, shrugging.

Sasuke rolled his eyes now and grinned a little.

"Well no, cause this time 'you're' the one in it with me and not some jerk who just wanted an easy fuck every night." He said.

"Alright." Neji said with a slight smile. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Well it's the truth." Sasuke said. "So.. how many relationships did you have?"

"I think... five or something." Neji said, thinking.

"That many?" Sasuke asked. "So what happened?"

"They didn't love me." Neji said, shrugging. "As simple as that."

"..Then why didn't they? I heard from that Kiba guy they were all just bastards." Sasuke said.

"He told you?" Neji asked with a frown. "They were bastards indeed." He still wasn't very eager to tell about his past.

"Yeah, because he was telling me about that new guy, which was me. What did they do?" Sasuke asked.

"They were just being a couple of assholes." Neji said, shrugging again.

"Yeah but why? What did they do? Just being a couple of assholes could be anything." Sasuke said.

"Always wanting sex, not caring about what I wanted, also having sex with other guys, abuse, that kind of things." Neji muttered, but it was barely hearable.

Sasuke looked at Neji. And was silent before speaking again.

"Well I won't be like that." He said.

"I hope so, you don't even want to know what I'm going to do to you if you ever do something like that." Neji said with a snort.

"Now I 'do' wanna know." Sasuke said grinning.

"Kill you, obviously." Neji said, grinning a little as well. "Or I'll do what Mizuki has threatened to with me." The last thing came out a little bitter tough.

Sasuke frowned now.

"What did he threaten to do to you Neji?" He asked stern.

"Chop me into pieces." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji shocked now.

"Did Mizuki say that? When did he say that? Goddammit, that bastard." Sasuke snapped. He was gonna kick some sense in that Mizuki guy soon.

"Yesterday, when I didn't stop yelling at him." Neji said, sighing a little. "...He was really angry when I tried to follow you and help you."

"Well he won't get the chance to do it, trust me." Sasuke snapped angry. "God he's such a bastard, I can't believe him."

"He is." Neji said, nodding. He immediately grew silent as he thought back of the last night.

Sasuke looked at Neji again now.

"What else did he do?" He asked as he saw Neji's face.

"Nothing important." Neji softly said as he shook his head.

"Yes it is, I'm not stupid Neji." Sasuke said stern.

"Let's say he did something I already have been forced into before." Neji said, as he fidgeted with his jacket.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Neji's arm and looked at him.

"Tell me so I'll know how hard I have to hit him." He said.

"Don't try that again Sasuke." Neji said with a sigh. "I don't want him to beat you up again."

"Well I'm not gonna do it now obviously. But I am gonna get stronger then that asshole and then beat the crap out of him." Sasuke said.

Neji was silent for a little while and then spoke up:

"He forced me into a kiss, forced me to give him a blowjob and then he kept me down and pleasured me, probably to get me aroused and he probably hoped he could get me to have sex with him then." Neji softly said.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then hit his steering wheel like so many times before.

"Well he's an asshole. I promise I'll get stronger before he can do more." Sasuke said angry.

"...Thanks." Neji said with a slight smile, but you could see he didn't believe it. "Until then, I'm planning to go to the club in baggy clothes, put black make up under my eyes so I look like a zombie and wear a hoodie so you can't see my hair. I want to be as unattractive as possible."

"As long as you're gonna be attractive around me, I'm fine with it. Although I think you should just quit that job." Sasuke said. "And trust me, I'll kick Mizuki's ass."

"I don't even want to know what happens when I want to quit." Neji said, frowning. "But you're right. I'm going to talk to my uncle I think. I can't do this any longer."

"No you can't." Sasuke said. "And I'll be stronger then Mizuki in a month or less. So then he can't bother you anymore."

"Thank you." Neji said with a slight smile. "Because I'm sure he's going to bother me out of the club as well."

"I know, he is that kind of asshole." Sasuke said and then rubbed his chin a little. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're fine."

"Thank you." Neji said, nodding. "And even if you won't be able to make it true, I'll still be thankful that you tried to help me."

"Yeah, but I will make it true, so." Sasuke said and then stroke a bit of Neji's hair out of his face.

Neji smiled and then leaned forwards, as he gave Sasuke a kiss.

Sasuke smiled but then pushed Neji away again.

"I really do think I need to go see the doctor." He said.

"Alright." Neji said as he quickly sat up again. "Sorry. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

"Uncle, can I come in?" Neji asked that night, as he had knocked on the door of his uncle's office.

"Yes come in Neji." Hiashi said and when Neji came in, he turned around on his chair and looked at Neji. "What is it?"

Neji closed the door behind him and then walked to the chair facing Hiashi.

"I want to stop working in the club." He then said. Giving hints to his uncle had no use. Of course he did understand them, but he always acted like he didn't or he didn't take it serious. So going right at it was the best way to talk to him.

Hiashi raised his eyebrows now and got up.

"And why do you want that then?" He asked. You could hear he was not gonna tolerate this just like that.

"I'm being sexually abused almost every night, I don't like fights and I can't get along with the visitors." Neji answered.

"And 'why' exactly would I let you go? We have had a similar talk like this before. If you wanna go, you can go. But you have to live on the streets and fear for you live if you do." Hiashi said calmly.

"Yesterday I've been threatened in a serious way, that man said he would chop me into pieces if I didn't do what he wanted." Neji said, frowning as he looked at his uncle. "...Don't you love me at all?"

"You are not my son Neji, so why would I? I never asked for you." Hiashi said. "And I don't care what our customers say, you have to work or fear me, because I can do to you whatever I want." Hiashi said.

"...Well I choose for a life without this job or you in it then." Neji said as he got up and put on his jacket again. "I won't let you use me as your best profit tool any longer."

"And where do you think you're going hm? Leave now and you can't come back Neji." Hiashi snapped now.

"I have friends, something you would never have." Neji snapped back. "Thanks for being the biggest asshole of an adoption father someone could ever have. It surprises me that you didn't even abuse me myself, that would be the only thing that could make you even worse. Goodbye Hiashi. I'm going to do my best to get this club closed." He then stormed out of the door and slammed it closed.

"Good luck with that Neji! Good riddens!" Hiashi yelled and then continued working. He really didn't care what would happen to Neji next.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he turned over in his bed. Someone was ringing his doorbell in the middle of the night and it was driving him crazy. After some more time, he finally got up and went to the door. Whatever moron was ringing his doorbell was gonna get it now. Sasuke opened the front door and wanted to yell, but then saw it was Neji and frowned.

"Why are you here?" He asked confused.

"Hey." Neji said. "Can I sleep here tonight? I need a place to stay tonight, because Shikamaru never opens the door at night or picks up his phone. So.."

"Sure but.. Why do you need a place to stay?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door for Neji, so he could come in.

"I told my uncle I wanted to stop with the job." Neji said. "He told me to go live on the streets."

"So you got kicked out?" Sasuke asked frowning. "Where are you gonna live now?"

"I don't know, I hope with Shikamaru." Neji said. "Until I can find a room."

"..You could stay with me." Sasuke mumbled as he let Neji in and then closed the door.

Neji pulled up an eyebrow at hearing that.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Nothing.. I just said you could stay with me." Sasuke said, still mumbling a little and not looking at Neji.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Neji asked as he hung up his jacket.

"I don't know, but we're a couple now. And couples live together." Sasuke said shrugging. "You wouldn't have to look for a room."

"Well.. they don't live together, they see each other a lot." Neji said. He then gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, perhaps if we're longer in this relationship we'll live together. But it's far too early now."

"..Oh." Sasuke said and then looked a little bitter. 'He' wanted Neji to stay with him.

"We're not married remember." Neji said.

"We don't have to married to be live together." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I know, but you mostly are together for some time when you decide to live together." Neji said. "Our relationship is still too fresh for that."

"Well maybe we were meant to live together, because we just hooked up and now you need a place to stay." Sasuke said. "And my place is big enough."

"I know it's big enough, but I still need to say no." Neji said. "But I promise I'll sleep here at least twice a week."

"Pfft fine." Sasuke said and then started walking back to his room.

"Oh come on, are you going to be difficult now already?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I'm not going to be difficult, but I don't like you not wanting to live with me." Sasuke said.

"I think you have a wrong image of what being together means." Neji said, bringing up an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked. "Well 'I' thought I should be taking care of you and stuff, but apparently, that is not an option."

"Of course it is, but living together is not an option." Neji said. "At least for now."

"Well why not? What is so wrong with living here?" Sasuke asked. "If we won't last, then you can always go again."

Neji sighed a little and then put his arms around Sasuke's neck, looking at him.

"Sasuke, no is no, just have patience." He then said, keeping his head crooked. "Alright?"

"Fine." Sasuke said and looked away angry. "You don't have to act like I'm a small child."

"I get the impression that's the best way to talk to you." He said with a small smirk.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke said and then pushed Neji away and went to his bedroom.

"Come on Sasuke." Neji said, sighing as he followed Sasuke.

"No, I don't need you acting like I'm a five year old." Sasuke said as he laid down back into bed.

"What about a three year old then?" Neji teased.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. "Go to elementary school and bother some real three year olds."

"I think you would fit in perfectly." Neji said, giving Sasuke a sweet smile.

"I would not." Sasuke said and turned off his light. He didn't want Neji to see that it bothered him.

Neji just put on the light again.

"Oh come on, are you really angry, you grumpy snappy bear?" He asked, grinning.

Sasuke turned it off again, annoyed.

"If you can't act normal, then go away." Sasuke snapped.

"Should I go sleep on the couch?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"You can sleep here, if you're gonna act normal." Sasuke said as he laid down.

"I'm going to sleep here, if you won't be this snappy." Neji said.

"I am not snappy and even if I am, it's because you don't want to live with me and then say I'm acting like a three year old." Sasuke said.

"You don't get what you want and you start whining and being snappy." Neji said. "That's the behavior of a three year old who wants candy but isn't allowed to get it from his mom."

"Oh sure, yeah, because getting told your new boyfriend doesn't wanna live with you, that's 'exactly' like a kid wanting candy and not getting it." Sasuke snapped now. "If you don't wanna live with me now, then you will never want it."

"Sasuke I barely know you." Neji said, frowning. "How on earth can you expect me to be wanting to move in already? You're getting angry for nothing, and that's why I'm comparing you to that child. You're acting unreasonable."

"I am not. If you barely know me, then you shouldn't have started a relationship with me in the first place." Sasuke snapped. "I expect it now that you need a place, because 'I' sure as hell would turn to you if I was kicked out."

"Well I think it's too early for that." Neji said, sighing. "Please don't be mad."

"Go to sleep." Sasuke snapped and put off the lights again.

Neji rolled his eyes now, and then let himself fall down onto the empty spot on Sasuke's bed.

"Alright honey." He said, obviously being sarcastic.

Sasuke now suddenly got up and walked back to the living room. Neji didn't even take him seriously right now, so he would just sleep on the couch.

Neji let out a groan and laid face down onto the bed. That guy could be damn annoying.

Sasuke just made a bed out of his couch and lay down. He would just see what would come of their relationship after this tomorrow. For now it was just a crappy way to start.

* * *

The next morning, it took a while for Neji to be awake fully. Sasuke had a very nice bed, so he had slept like he had been in heaven. He walked into the living room to get some breakfast. He then saw Sasuke sitting there.

"Good morning." He said, as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hi." Sasuke said as he just kept staring at the TV. He still didn't wanna talk to Neji.

"So you're still angry because of the candy?" Neji asked as he started searching for bread.

Sasuke grabbed a pillow now and threw it against Neji's head. Hard. He could throw pretty far.

"I'm angry because you're an asshole." He said.

Neji narrowed his eyes as the pillow fell down onto the ground.

"Says the guy who doesn't respect my choices, calls me names and is too fucking childish to solve something with words, so he does it with violence and by walking away." He said, not even turning around to Sasuke.

"I would've respected your choice if you hadn't called me a child and then started acting like a fucking retard. You didn't take anything I said serious." Sasuke snapped. "And solving things with violence is just what I do."

"I wasn't acting like a retard, I was pointing out your behavior." Neji said. "You were acting like a child and I wanted you to see that, because obviously no one had the guts before to say this to you, because they were afraid you'd beat them up or something. You're acting like a child, or better said, a spoiled child. One who gets angry when it won't go the way he likes it."

"You can go live wherever you want for all I care!" Sasuke snapped. "But I want you to take what I say serious at least! You just waved it away, as if I 'was' asking for candy, but I wasn't! But fine, you won't see me asking you to live with me or anything else for that matter!"

"I didn't wave it away, I told you I didn't want it, how more serious can I take it?" Neji asked, frowning, as he now turned around.

"Because when I got angry and upset, all you could say was 'oh are you a snappy bear', 'I think you would fit perfectly in elementary school Sasuke'." Sasuke said, mimicking Neji's voice in a whiny way. "Asking you was important to me and all you could do was tease me when I got upset because you said no." He snapped and glared at Neji.

"That was because you acted so ridiculous." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "How can I take you serious when you get angry with 'me' for not wanting to live together with you yet?"

"Well if you're not gonna take me serious if I get upset because I ask you 'serious' things, then we won't work and we might as well just break apart today." Sasuke snapped.

"I perhaps didn't take you serious because you asked something that serious this soon." Neji said.

"Oh so you thought it was a joke now? Well it wasn't a joke to me." Sasuke snapped.

"No, I didn't take it as a joke, I just thought it was ridiculous and I should make you realize that." Neji said.

"Well thank you. Because it was a big deal to me and you just think it's ridiculous. Maybe it was too early but I don't care." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke..." Neji said, sighing. "Alright, perhaps I shouldn't have said that."

"Good." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. "And I'm sorry I asked you to move in. Even though I still want it." He mumbled.

"You should respect my choices as well, but I promise you to listen to you a little more." Neji said.

"I know. Sorry." Sasuke said and sighed. He really was one to overreact.

Neji let out a sigh as well and then walked to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Me too." Neji said.

Sasuke hugged back a little.

"We're a pretty sucky couple, fighting on the first day we're together." He said.

"It happens, don't worry." Neji said. "I still have hope." He gave Sasuke a smile now.

"Well it's a stupid way to start." Sasuke said and then gave Neji a quick kiss. He really had to stop running from intimacy.

Neji's smile broadened.

"It is, but it's good we both see it." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked frowning as he walked to the kitchen. "What are we gonna have for breakfast?"

"Everything is fine with me." Neji said, shrugging. "And I mean that it's good that we both see that it's not a good start, that's better then that it is a bad start and we don't see it. Now we can do our best to make it better."

"Oh. Yeah I guess that's true. So are you gonna cook, because I suck at it." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"Sure, you want some eggs?" Neji asked.

"Sure. I have beacon as well if you want that to go with it." Sasuke said as he looked around in his cabins.

"I'd like cheese more." Neji said as he walked into the kitchen as well.

"Oh OK." Sasuke said and then grabbed the cheese from the refrigerator and gave it to Neji. He then grabbed a pan. "Sorry I'm not much of a cook."

"You should learn to cook." Neji said, as he cut some cheese.

"I don't want to learn to cook." Sasuke said. "Sakura can cook for me and now you."

"Yeah and what if Sakura marries to someone and I go on a holiday for example?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Then I'll just order in or go to restaurants." Sasuke answered, shrugging. "And even if Sakura is gonna marry someone, she could still cook for me."

"I don't think she will." Neji said, snorting. "At least not in that outfit she wore the last time."

"I wasn't saying that." Sasuke said. "She took care of my meals ever since I moved here, so. She earns her money from me."

"She works with others too right?" Neji asked, as he was preparing breakfast. He was making the eggs ready now.

"She does work with others, but I pay her more then them." Sasuke said.

"Ah, that explains it." Neji said, nodding.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "Is the food done yet?"

"Almost." Neji said. "So how is your training going?"

"It's going fine. I'll have to train even harder now though." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Neji asked as he put off the fire. "Do you have some sandwiches?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said and then opened a cabinet and pulled out some bread. He handed it to Neji. "And because I have to beat Mizuki now remember."

Neji put the eggs onto the sandwiches now.

"Won't that cause you a lot of problems?" He asked.

"Why would it?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"Well, I take it that Mizuki has a lot of contacts with other fighting companies as well." Neji said, shrugging. "Perhaps they'll all be send after you."

"If I'm stronger then Mizuki, I'm stronger then a whole lot of people. He came in third last year, when everyone was fighting for first place." Sasuke said.

"Who was first?" Neji asked, frowning.

Sasuke was silent for a while and looked away.

"My brother." He mumbled.

"...Who is your brother?" Neji asked, frowning, a little surprised.

"...Itachi." Sasuke said and then kept silent. He didn't wanna talk about this.

"...I think I once heard of him." Neji said. "...From seeing your reaction, you don't have a good bond with your brother, do you?"

"Yeah well I already told you that." Sasuke said. "I never talk to him anymore."

"I know, but you just talked about your family." Neji said, nodding. "Do you want to talk about why or..?" He handed Sasuke his plate now.

Sasuke took his plate and sat down at the table.

"He was just an ass, that's all there is to it." Sasuke said a little bitter.

"Alright.. I'm sorry for you." Neji said as he sat down. "If you want, we can change the subject."

Sasuke shrugged.

"There's nothing to say about my brother anyway." He said as he started eating.

"When did you saw him for the last time then?" Neji asked, as he was cutting his bread.

"I 'see' him more often, but I talked to him, I think.. two years ago or something. I don't know and I don't care." Sasuke answered.

"That's sad." Neji said, frowning. "What about your parents?"

"My father trains my brother." Sasuke said. "I haven't talked to him either."

"...And your mom?" Neji asked, feeling incredibly sorry for Sasuke now.

"She comes over sometimes, but I prefer not to talk to her." Sasuke said.

"Because she's still with your dad?" Neji asked.

"No she's not. They divorced right before I moved out." Sasuke answered. "I just don't want to have anything to do with them anymore, really."

"Well it's good that you can save yourself and don't have to rely on them anymore." Neji said, nodding. He almost finished his sandwich.

"Yeah that part's great. I wouldn't wanna live with them anymore. Ever." Sasuke said as he was done eating.

"I can understand that." Neji said, nodding. "It's good that you moved out."

"Yeah it is." Sasuke said. "But Neji, are you gonna look for another job now?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Neji said, nodding. "It's not like I got a lot of money of this job anyway, in fact, I had to give more then half of what I earned to my uncle. So I don't have any spare money either."

"You should find a nice job then." Sasuke said. "Or go to college or something."

"I'll try to search something." Neji said, nodding. "But I have to watch what I do though. My uncle told me I would die if I'd leave, so I have no idea if he got something in store for me. But I'm sure he's going to try to get me back, through forcing me."

"Well that's why you should stay here." Sasuke said. "But anyway, if you wanna go back to school, I could pay."

"Don't be so ridiculous, you don't have to pay that for me." Neji said, frowning. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Sasuke said. "And I don't have to, but I want to."

"Some water please." Neji said. "You shouldn't be wanting to pay for my school. I'll try to find a way to do that myself. Else you also have the risk to be killed by my friends who'll think you're a lover boy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up.

"They already think that and I don't think any of them are strong enough to take me on." Sasuke said as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"If you're not gonna move in, at least let me pay for your school." He said.

"Sasuke I don't want that." Neji said, frowning. "It's just so expensive, I don't want you to pay things like that for me already."

"Why can't I just pay for that?" Sasuke asked. "I don't need the money and you could do something useful with it."

"...Can I pay you back later?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke, knowing Sasuke really wanted this.

"That depends." Sasuke answered as he handed Neji his water.

"Thanks." Neji said as he accepted the water. "And that depends on what?"

"On whether or not we're still together in the end." Sasuke answered as he sat down again.

"OK. " Neji said as he sipped some water. "So.. you're going to train today? I guess I'm going to call Shikamaru or Deidara if I can go to him then."

"I have to train everyday. You can call them." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, as he got up. "Let's get to work then."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

The next evening, Sasuke and Neji were ringing the bell at Deidara's house. Deidara was a good friend of Neji's, and was giving a party. He had told his friends that boy- and girlfriends were allowed to come as well, so Neji had decided to take Sasuke with him.

It took a while, but then the door was opened by a blonde guy. He smiled broadly.

"Neji! How nice of you to come!" He said happily as he dragged Neji inside. "Oh you brought Sasuke." Deidara said and was silent for a while. "Hi!" He then yelled and Sasuke frowned.

"Hi.." He said and then looked at Neji with a questionable look.

"Don't mind him." Neji said to Sasuke and then looked at his friend again and smiled. "Of course I wanted to come, what do you think. I see you invited a lot of people?"

"Yeah of course I did. The more the merrier. Well I'm gonna go back in, you know where everything is!" Deidara said and walked back into the room.

"Is he nuts?" Sasuke immediately asked.

"He is." Neji said, nodding, as he closed the door behind them. "But he's nice."

"I guess. But he's still nuts." Sasuke said. "Thanks for bringing me to a crazy person's house." He smirked at Neji.

"Oh don't be like that, it will be fun." Neji said, laughing a little. "Let's get something to drink." He took Sasuke's hand and walked towards the kitchen with him.

Sasuke just followed Neji as they walked through the house. It seemed he still wasn't the most wanted person on the party, seeing a few of Neji's friends still glared at him.

"What are you gonna drink?" Sasuke asked.

"Just some water, once again." Neji said. "What do you want?"

"A beer?" Sasuke said. "Or am I not allowed to get a little tipsy?" He grinned a little as he looked at Neji.

"Sure you are." Neji said with a smile and then got a beer for Sasuke and a glass of water for himself.

"Why do you always drink water anyway?" Sasuke asked as he opened his beer and took a sip.

"It's what I like the most." Neji said. "And it's the healthiest."

"Ah screw the healthiest drinks, I can always become healthy when I'm old." Sasuke said smirking and then drank his beer again.

"Sure Sasuke." Neji said, smirking. "Let's sit down." He walked towards one of the many couches in Deidara's house.

Sasuke followed Neji and sat down on an empty spot.

"Sit on my lap." He said as he was looking for a place to put his beer down.

"Should I lay down dead as well?" Neji asked with a snort, as he just sat down next to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "Oh.. Well I'd rather not." He rolled his eyes. "Why can't you sit down on my lap?"

"It's the way you asked it." Neji said with a smirk, as he shook his head, and drank his water.

"Well then will you sit on my lap? Please?" Sasuke asked and grinned at Neji. "That sounds rather stupid."

"Well of course honey." Neji said, as he sat down onto Sasuke's lap immediately, grinning a little. "See, be a little nice and you'll reach so much more."

"Oh really? I'm reaching my point to where I 'have' to go to the bathroom as well, so could you get up again?" Sasuke asked laughing.

Neji snorted.

"Am I that heavy?" He asked, as he got off of Sasuke.

"You're not that heavy, I just have to go to the toilet but didn't realize it." Sasuke said and got up. "Be right back." He said and then left.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. When Sasuke was gone, it didn't take long before the doorbell rang again. He saw Deidara getting up and walking to the door, but when he opened the door he was roughly being pushed aside. At least seven muscular men entered the room now, ignoring Deidara who was yelling at them to leave. Everyone in the room turned around to see who had entered the room.

The men made room for one other. Mizuki. He looked around the room and then spotted Neji and walked up to him.

"Hello Neji. Missed me?" He asked and looked at Neji dangerously.

Neji frowned as he got up now, looking at Mizuki.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, startled that Mizuki was here. This couldn't mean any good...

"I came to visit you of course." Mizuki said. "I had a deal with your uncle, but you decided to quit. So I am here to make you pay." He looked at the other men and gave them a nod. They made a circle around Neji, making him unable to leave now.

Neji swallowed, especially when he saw his friends trying to get to him but the fighters were just hitting them away from the circle. He quickly took a step back when he saw Mizuki coming towards him.

"It's my uncle you had the deal with, not with me." He said, defending himself.

"I know. But it involved you." Mizuki said. "And you know what I told you I would do if you weren't gonna obey me." He balled his fists now and then grabbed Neji by the hair.

"Let him go sucker!" Neji heard Kiba yell from behind the broad guys, but he knew Kiba was never going to get past those guys. Neji grabbed Mizuki's hand that was holding his hair, and tried to pull himself loose.

"Do y-you want to end up in jail, jerk?" Neji snapped, closing an eye against the pain.

"Ha! Do you really think I will? I beat up people every day Neji. Don't worry, I'll be quick about it." Mizuki said smirking and wanted to hit Neji now. But he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm and hitting him in the back of his head.

Neji let out a wince when Mizuki almost pulled his hair out in a reflex, but he knew Sasuke had come. He was happy, but worried too. Mizuki was so strong... would Sasuke be beaten up again? Mizuki growled and when he saw it had been Sasuke who hit him, he grabbed a knife and yanked Neji against his chest, pushing the knife onto Neji's throat.

"This is between me and him, shrimp." Mizuki growled. "Mind your own business."

"Is it? Your not much of a man if you're gonna fight him. He can't do a thing against you." Sasuke snapped. "Why don't you man up and fight me instead? Or are you a coward?"

"Why would I even bother fighting you?" Mizuki snapped. "It's a waste of time. Now fuck off." He pressed the knife against Neji's throat even more now. Neji seriously feared for his life now.

"What, chicken now? I thought you were the one who never stepped aside from a challenge. Then come on, I challenge you." Sasuke snapped. "Let Neji go and fight me instead."

"You really still are as annoying as you've always been." Mizuki snapped, glaring at Sasuke. He then tossed Neji into the arms of one of his friends. "Hold him, I'm going to beat him up later. Don't be afraid to hit him or shit, he deserves it to be hurt." He then grabbed Sasuke by the hair and hit him hard in the face.

"Come on Sasuke, beat the crap out of that fucktard!" Kiba yelled now.

"Kiba." Sasuke heard Shikamaru hiss. But he was glad at least one of Neji's friends liked him enough to cheer. He grabbed Mizuki's arm and turned him around, not caring that some hairs were pulled and then hit Mizuki in the face. Hard. He hadn't been training for nothing.

Mizuki let out a groan and coughed, and then spit blood into Sasuke's eyes. When Sasuke was distracted, he got kicked in the stomach hard by Mizuki.

Sasuke let out a groan and bend forward a little, but then grabbed Mizuki by the head, pulled his head down and kicked it with his knee. He then pushed Mizuki up again and kicked him away.

Mizuki groaned as he landed onto the ground, but kicked Sasuke in the crouch, leading the crowd to protest against Mizuki. Mizuki got up and hit Sasuke in the back, although he was stumbling himself.

Sasuke groaned as he almost fell over, but quickly got up again. Sasuke turned around and grabbed Mizuki by the head again, turned him around and then made him walk into a wall. He then grabbed Mizuki by the arm and threw him over his shoulder.

Mizuki groaned once again as he hit the ground, and his head hit the ground hard. He tried to get up, actually dizzy now.

But Sasuke wasn't gonna let Mizuki as he just kicked his head and knocked him out. He then turned to the guys holding Neji.

"Let him go now or I'll do the same to you." He snapped angry as he wiped Mizuki's blood away.

Neji looked at Sasuke, amazed. The guys holding him quickly let go of him.

"Take him with you. And go." Sasuke snapped to the guys and then walked to Neji. "You OK?" He asked.

"Yes I am.. thanks." Neji said, relieved that it was over, and hugged Sasuke, while the other guys quickly left Deidara's house.

"Woohoo Sasuke!" Kiba now cheered. "You were great! Go you! You taught that bastard a serious lesson!"

Sasuke gave Neji a stroke through his hair and then turned to Kiba and smirked.

"Shut your pinhole idiot." He said.

"Yeah Kiba, seriously." Shikamaru sighed. "You sure you're OK Neji?" He asked. Then Ino and Deidara came running towards Neji and hugged him.

"We thought you were done for!" Ino yelled.

"What, you were awesome!" Kiba said.

"It was a close call yeah." Neji said, nodding to his friends, while he let some breath out. He was still shaking a little. "But I'm OK now. Thanks to Sasuke."

"I think I should go to the bathroom." Sasuke said, still wiping blood away.

"He was, but you don't have to scream." Shikamaru said. Deidara and Ino let go now.

"I'm gonna clean off that blood." Deidara said and walked away.

"Why? Are you OK?" Neji asked Sasuke, immediately worried.

"Yeah don't worry. I'm just a little bloody." Sasuke answered and gave Neji a smile. Although it looked a little awkward with a face covered in blood.

Neji quickly got some tissues out of his pocket and started wiping Sasuke's face clean.

"We should go home soon." Neji said, sighing. He wasn't in the mood to party anymore.

"You can't go home now Neji." Ino said upset.

"Yeah they're gone now." Sasuke said. "You can have fun."

"Well I'm too distracted to have a nice time now." Neji said, frowning.

"A strong drink will get you in the mood ya know." Kiba said, smirking, as he shoved a strong drink under both Neji as Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke laughed again now. That guy was a moron. But Sasuke took the drink anyway.

"Thanks Kiba." He said. Shikamaru frowned.

"Where the hell did you get those from?" He asked, looking around.

Neji looked at the drink and then shrugged, as he took it as well and gulped it down. It could help indeed.

"I took some with me honey." Kiba said, smirking at Shikamaru, and then leaned forwards and gave Shikamaru a kiss.

"You're weird." Shikamaru said but then put an arm around Kiba.

"We should all just party again, come on." Ino said and she turned the music up louder.

"Fine." Neji said with a slight smirk as he leaned against Sasuke again.

Sasuke looked at Neji and put an arm around his waist. He then drank the drink Kiba had given him.

"I still think I should go to the bathroom." Sasuke said. It felt like he still had Mizuki's dirty blood on him.

Kiba plopped down onto the couch as well now, pulling Shikamaru with him.

"You should, you're dirty." He joked.

Shikamaru just sat down better, obviously used to this kind of behavior.

"Oh thanks." Sasuke said grinning and then grabbed Neji's hand and walked to the bathroom.

"Why do I need to come with you now?" Neji asked, smirking a little.

"Because I like how you clean me up." Sasuke answered as they went into the bathroom. "And because when I'm cleaned up I can kiss you. And not just a peck." He smirked at Neji and ran some water in the sink.

"Fine fine." Neji said, smirking, as he started cleaning off Sasuke's face, wiping the blood away. It took some time, but after ten minutes he was finally done.

Sasuke smiled at Neji as he washed his face once more with water and then dried it. He then turned to Neji with some tissues and started to dab Neji's neck. Sasuke had just noticed Neji had an ugly cut from Mizuki's knife there.

Neji gave Sasuke a smile now.

"Thanks." He said, feeling warm as he looked at Sasuke. "...Sasuke... I think I really am in love with you."

Sasuke looked at Neji.

"..Weren't you sure of that before then?" He asked as he then focused on rubbing the blood away.

"I had butterflies in my stomach, but now.. I feel warm when I look at you and feel like hugging and kissing you the whole time." Neji said.

"Well you can." Sasuke said as he grabbed some more tissues. It was a pretty deep cut, Neji was lucky.

Neji let out a hiss now as his wound kept pricking.

"I know." Neji grumbled. "It was supposed to be romantic you know."

Sasuke let out a laugh now and then put his hand over Neji's wound, a tissue between his skin and that of Neji's. He then pulled Neji close and kissed him.

Neji immediately lost all the grumpiness he had had, and closed his eyes, starting to kiss back. It felt strange though, kissing someone who had his hand onto his throat.

Sasuke let his other hand move into Neji's hair, pulling him even closer. He knew exactly what Neji was talking about, because Sasuke felt like he was completely in love with Neji as well.

Neji stroke over Sasuke's cheeks as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, feeling completely relaxed, and even more important.. he felt safe. He felt so safe with Sasuke now. He let out a sigh, going up in the love he felt.

Sasuke now threw away the tissue and then wrapped his arms around Neji. He didn't care that they were in someone else's bathroom. He just wanted Neji.

Neji let out a slight moan as he wrapped one arm around Sasuke's neck and with his free hand he still stroke over Sasuke's face. Meanwhile, he pushed Sasuke against a wall with his body, and let his right leg stroke over Sasuke's leg. They were sharing a passionate kiss right now.

But their kiss was brutally interrupted right before Sasuke wanted to go further. The door of the bathroom swung open and Deidara came walking in.

"Neji, my God! It's almost ten thirty, those superhot sexy boys are gonna be here any time!" Deidara yelled.

Neji frowned as he broke the kiss and looked at his friend a little irritated.

"Eh, I'm busy right now?" He snapped, but he was sure Deidara would understand why he was snapping now. "...What boys are you talking about anyway?"

"Oh sorry. Anyway, I saw those boys outside today and there was this guy and he was just so hot!" Deidara said. "So I asked them to come to my party tonight and they said they'd be here at ten thirty, which is.. now!" Sasuke groaned now. Damn, stupid Deidara.

Neji gave Sasuke an apologizing look now, as he let go of Sasuke.

"So I need to give you some mental support now, I guess?" He asked.

"Well doh, why else would I butt in your little moments." Deidara said as he grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him along. Sasuke sighed and just followed.

Neji shook his head, laughing a little.

"I'm going to get you back for this." He said to Deidara. When they entered the living room again, the bell rang.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Deidara said and then took a deep breath. He then walked to the door and opened it, letting in around five guys.

"How nice of you to come!" Deidara said and smiled. Sasuke now walked back in the room as well and looked at Neji.

"Hey." A black-haired guy said to Deidara, smirking at him, leaning against the doorframe. "So it is the right address, we were doubting."

Neji pulled up an eyebrow and smirked a little. Oh this guy was absolutely Deidara's type. But there was something strange tough. This guy.. he looked a little like Sasuke. Neji looked at Sasuke now and back to the guy. If someone told him they were somehow related, he would believe it immediately. They really looked alike. They both had black hair, black eyes, the same kind of skin, and their jaw line really looked alike. And just the way they moved and their expressions. They could be brothers.

Sasuke looked at Neji some more and then looked to where Neji was staring at. He then swallowed. Right there, in the doorway was the one person in the entire world he didn't wanna see. Ever. His brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Neji frowned as he saw Sasuke's reaction.

"...What's wrong?" He whispered.

Itachi didn't look at Sasuke tough, he only had attention for Deidara.

But all Sasuke could do was stare. He wanted to leave but somehow he couldn't. He hadn't seen his brother in a long time. And especially not this close. And Sasuke hated it.

"Well you found the right place." Deidara said and looked at Itachi seductive. "So come in, the drinks are over there and food and stuff. And I'm over here." He wriggled his eyebrows now.

Itachi smirked even broader now, and stroke some of his long hair out of his face.

"I can see that babe." He said, and then looked around the room. It didn't take long before he spotted Sasuke though. His smirk immediately disappeared from his face when he saw his little brother staring back at him. For a moment, he had no idea what to do now.

But when Itachi and Sasuke met eyes, it didn't take long for Sasuke to turn around and almost run back into the bathroom. He didn't want this. He didn't wanna see Itachi and he did not want Itachi to see him.

"Is something wrong?" Deidara asked as he saw Sasuke running off and Itachi staring.

Neji frowned as he immediately ran after Sasuke.

"...I think it's best if I leave again." Itachi now said, sighing. "I'm sorry. You guys have a nice time." He handed Deidara a note, before turning around and walking out of the door again.

"What? Why?" Deidara asked as he followed Itachi. "Is something wrong? What did I do?" He asked frowning.

"It's best for Sasuke, my little brother, that I leave now." Itachi said. "It has nothing to do with you, I'd like to see you again. My phone number is on that note."

"Oh.. OK.. Well I'll call you then." Deidara said, still frowning as he held the note.

"Alright, good night." Itachi said, as he walked out of the street. He had come here walking.

Meanwhile, Neji was running after Sasuke.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked once he reached the bathroom.

"Nothing I.. I had a nosebleed." Sasuke lied. Dammit. Why did his brother have to be here?

Neji turned around and locked the door, and then placed Sasuke on the edge of the bathtub and sat down next to him.

"I don't see any blood." Neji said, giving Sasuke a skeptical look.

"Fine, I don't have a nosebleed." Sasuke mumbled and looked away. "I'm gonna go home." He got up now.

"It was your brother, wasn't it?" Neji asked now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sat back down.

"It was." He answered, not wanting to say anything else about it.

"...It must be difficult to see him now." Neji said, as he moved a hand over Sasuke's knee.

"I hate him, so can we go home now?" Sasuke asked, looking away.

Neji sighed now.

"If you don't want to talk about it you can just say so, but when you do, say it as well OK?" He asked. He couldn't expect Sasuke to open up about everything immediately.

"If I want to talk I'll tell you. But I don't." Sasuke said and looked at Neji again, then sighed. "I won't come out of this bathroom though until that bastard is gone."

"I'll look if he's still there." Neji said as he stood and unlocked the door.

Sasuke nodded as he just stayed there. "If he's not, can we leave?" He asked.

"So you want to leave anyway?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I'm not in the mood to do any partying anymore." Sasuke answered.

"...Alright." Neji said, sighing a little, after he had put his head outside of the door. "It seems he's gone, his friends are there but I can't see him."

"Then let's go now." Sasuke said as he got up, grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him along.

Neji nodded as he walked with Sasuke, but stopped as he saw Deidara.

"Hey, we're going home." He said. "It was fun, don't worry."

"Well everyone nice is leaving." Deidara said sighing. "I'm glad you came though, have a safe trip home. Bye Sasuke." Sasuke just nodded and wanted to pull Neji along again.

Neji pulled himself loose though, he should at least say Deidara properly goodbye.

"Don't you have a phone number of that guy?" He asked. "He could come back then, since we're leaving."

"Yeah I do. I'll call him." Deidara said smiling. "Don't worry, we'll have fun without you as well." He smirked at Neji now.

Neji gave Deidara a smirk back.

"Shut up you ass." He said, grinning. "See you later. Come on Sasuke, let's go." He took Sasuke's hand again.

Sasuke quickly walked away. Even if his brother left, he wanted out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Sasuke gave out a moan. He was laying in bed, but some incredibly smell had woken him up. He turned on his back and opened his eyes to see Neji sitting down on his bed. Wearing a beautiful smile. And a tray full of food. Sasuke frowned and sat up.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's called breakfast." Neji joked, but kept smiling at Sasuke. "To cheer you up. I made your favorite." On the tray Neji was holding was some fresh juice, toast with some baked eggs and a small cup filled with all kinds of fruit. There also was some coffee on the tray. Neji was wearing one of his favorite kimonos, and he was sure Sasuke would like that even more. He had even taken a shower so he smelled nice and his hair would still be slightly wet.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and gave him a kiss.

"You're the best Neji." He said. "Shouldn't you be eating something as well though?"

"I already ate something, I woke up early." Neji said, as he put the tray onto Sasuke's lap gently, and he himself sat down next to Sasuke. "So I hope you like it."

"Oh I'm sure I will." Sasuke said and gave Neji another kiss. He then started eating and hummed once. "It's delicious."

"Good." Neji said, pleased with the answer. He really had done his best for it.

Sasuke ate the breakfast and then when he was done put the tray away. Sasuke pulled Neji close and give him a kiss once again.

"I want to say something, but I don't wanna scare you. Or myself." Sasuke said.

Neji gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips back and then looked at Sasuke.

"I don't think you can scare me with anything now." He said, as he stroke Sasuke's hair out of his face. "But I'll be prepared."

Sasuke smiled a little and then looked away.

"I think I love you." He softly said, holding Neji close.

Neji just smiled now, as he leaned against him.

"That makes me feel so good..." He softly said. "I love you too Sasuke.. You really make me feel good and safe.. we made a good choice."

"I think so too." Sasuke said as he hugged Neji. He just wanted to be close for some reason. This relationship was going a lot better then any other relationship he ever had.

Neji sighed as he put his head just under Sasuke's, snuggling into Sasuke's chest, as he inhaled Sasuke's scent.

"You smell good... everything about you is good.." He softly said.

"Everything about 'you' is perfect." Sasuke said back and kissed Neji's head.

Neji hummed as he closed his eyes. He loosely had an arm around Sasuke's middle and the other rested onto Sasuke's chest. He softly kissed Sasuke's neck now.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan as he put his head back a little to enjoy Neji's kisses. To think he actually liked it this tender.

Neji stroke over Sasuke's chest lovingly, while he kept placing short kisses onto Sasuke's neck.

"..Where did my tough fighter go?" He softly asked, laughing a little. You could notice he was enjoying every moment of them being together now.

Sasuke laughed a little as well.

"I threw him out the window for now." He said and started stroking through Neji's hair, then over his back.

Neji smiled.

"Good." He said.

Sasuke turned Neji around now, so he was on top and started to kiss Neji's neck, then opened Neji's kimono a little and kissed Neji's stomach.

Neji let out a soft moan as he pushed his head back and enjoyed Sasuke's touches.

"Hmm.. you're great." He softly said.

"Wow, I went from good to great in one minute." Sasuke said and stroke his hands over Neji's chest as he continued kissing down.

Neji laughed a little now, as he pushed his hair back.

"It means you're doing your best with success." He said.

"Well good, then I'm not doing it for nothing." Sasuke said and then pulled the upper part of Neji's kimono off of Neji's body. He then pushed it down a little so he could kiss Neji's hips.

Neji blushed a little now. He didn't wear anything beneath that kimono, and Sasuke seemed to like it to slowly pull his clothes off, like he was unwrapping a gift.

Sasuke pulled down the kimono a little more, almost revealing Neji's length. He licked right above it.

"Thanks for being naked under your kimono." He said as he rubbed Neji's legs.

"You're welcome." Neji said with a nervous laugh. He moaned a little again as Sasuke was rubbing his legs. "K-kiss me..."

Sasuke smiled, then moved up and kissed Neji passionately. In the mean time he pulled up Neji's legs, which were now exposed as well.

Neji kissed back and moaned, while he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. He stroke through Sasuke's hair again with one hand and he let the other stoke Sasuke's jaw line and cheek.

Sasuke held one of Neji's legs and had the other beside Neji's head. He pushed his tongue in Neji's mouth gently. Neji was such a good kisser.

Neji moaned as he immediately let his tongue move around Sasuke's, pressing against and around it. He absolutely had no regrets at all that he hadn't asked Shikamaru if he could sleep at his place yet.

Sasuke gave out a moan as well and then opened the rest of Neji's kimono. Sasuke rubbed Neji's hips now, wanting to make Neji feel good.

Neji moved his hands towards Sasuke's boxer now, since that was just what Sasuke was wearing, and pulled them down, while he himself placed his legs next to Sasuke's body.

Sasuke pulled off his boxer completely and then pulled Neji close. He had to admit that it felt weird to be this intimate. Something was making him hold back, even though he liked it a lot.

Neji softly moaned and moved his hands over Sasuke's butt, caressing the skin. He let one hand move around Sasuke's body and then he started to softly stroke Sasuke's organ.

Sasuke let out a gasp and then decided to return the favor. He moved his hand down and started stroking Neji's length.

Neji gasped as well, as he moved his head back again. He closed his eyes, while he kept moving his hand. He used his other hand to slightly rub the spot between Sasuke's balls and anus. He liked it himself, so he was sure Sasuke would as well.

Sasuke moaned louder now as he moved his head in Neji's neck. No one had ever touched him there. Sasuke kept stroking Neji but then moved down. He wanted to please Neji more then Neji pleased him.

Neji softly pressed down onto the spot, while he started to feel warmer every second.

Sasuke gave out a loud moan and then grabbed Neji's hands and pulled them away. He wasn't used to being pleased like that. Sasuke moved down and then licked over Neji's shaft.

Neji let out a hard groan.

"...S-Sasuke... let's just have sex now.." He gasped.

"D-do you want that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji, but continued to lick Neji's cock.

"..E-else I wouldn't ask.." Neji moaned, clenching his eyes shut.

S-stop it... else I'm going to come already.."

Sasuke smiled and then moved back up, kissing Neji. He spread Neji's legs and then broke the kiss.

"S-should I prepare you?" He asked.

G-gladly, it has been a while." Neji gasped, nodding.

Sasuke nodded as well and then grabbed some lubricant from his night stand. He put it on his fingers and then on and in Neji's entrance. He then pushed in a finger.  
Neji let out a groan.

"I hate it that t-that stuff always is that cold." He grumbled.

Sasuke smiled and gave Neji a kiss.

"I promise it'll be hot in there in a few seconds." He said and then pushed in another finger, moving them around.

"It'd better b-be." Neji moaned, as he tried to get at ease.

As Sasuke was pushing in another finger and preparing Neji by spreading them all, he leaned over and pulled a condom out of his night stand. He gave it to Neji.

Neji got the condom out of its package and then pulled it around Sasuke's organ. He was moaning in the mean time.

Sasuke moaned as well and then after having prepared Neji enough, he pulled his fingers out and leaned over Neji. He then pulled up Neji's legs and positioned himself.

"Ready..?" He breathed.

"Y-yeah.." Neji said, nodding, as he spread his legs some more.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then pushed in, moaning as he did so. Damn, did Neji un-stretch or something?

Neji opened his mouth, half in shock. Shit, it was like he was a virgin again or something. It had been a while he had had sex, and he could feel that too. He was sure now he wouldn't be able to walk the next morning.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Neji's hips and pulled him up a little. It would help Neji adjust. He then slowly started rocking his hips.

"Y-you're tight.." He moaned.

"I k-know, I feel it too." Neji groaned, as he tried very hard to ignore the pain this was giving him. He knew it would be over soon.

Sasuke decided to just get it over with as he saw Neji groaning in pain. He thrusted in hard a few times, searching for the spot inside.

Neji bit his lip as tears sprang into his eyes but he acted like they didn't, by pressing his eyes shut. He moved with Sasuke too, trying to like it.

Sasuke was getting frustrated with not being able to make Neji like it. He never cared if anyone was hurt before, and it sucked he did now. He just kept trying though.

Neji took a deep breath, trembling, as he looked at Sasuke now, still with tears in his eyes.

"D-deeper." He then said. He knew that if Sasuke would go in deeper, he would feel pleasure. It sucked though, because it would be hard for Sasuke to reach there. Neji kept tensing up because of the pain.

Sasuke obeyed Neji and tried to get deeper and deeper. It was hard, especially with Neji tensing up all the time.

Neji closed one eye as he felt something rip, but didn't say anything of it and didn't make a sound. Finally he felt a flash of pleasure going through him and he shuddered as he tensed up even more because of it. But it did feel good, so he let out a pleased moan.

Sasuke noticed it and then continued hitting the spot he had just found. He grabbed Neji's hips tightly, wanting to make sure he hit the spot at any time, with every thrust.

Neji moaned loudly now, both from the immense pain as from the overwhelming pleasure. The two feelings were mixing up together, setting his body on fire.

Sasuke moaned as well as he started moving faster and less accurate. Now that he new Neji was being pleasured, he himself felt overwhelmed as well.

As Neji started to move as well, Sasuke felt that he was gonna come at any time. So he quickly grabbed Neji's length and started stroking it in pace with his thrusts.

Neji let out a whimper and widened his legs. He brought Sasuke closer and kissed him deeply.

Sasuke kissed back and started to stroke faster now. His thrusts stayed the same. He wanted to make sure Neji would come before him.

And Neji did. Only five minutes later, he let out a yelp as he came. He then slightly pushed against Sasuke, being selfish and wanting Sasuke out of him. It just pricked too much.

Sasuke frowned as he pulled back and looked at Neji.

"..I d-didn't come yet you k-know.." He panted, having a painful hard on right now.

"..I'm s-sorry." Neji panted, as he quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped off his own blood of Sasuke's organ and then put it into his mouth. He wanted Sasuke to come, but it just hurt too much to make that happen inside of his ass.

Sasuke moaned but pushed Neji away.

"..W-why are you bleeding?" He asked.

"I d-don't know, just let me make you come alright?" Neji asked, embarrassed because of himself.

"No, I don't want y-you giving me a blowjob while you're bleeding." Sasuke said. "Go clean it up."

Neji moved a hand through his hair now, sighing.

"...I'm so sorry for ruining t-the mood." He muttered. "..Are you sure?"

"Yes.. I'll just.. finish myself off." Sasuke said as he waited for Neji to leave. It sucked, but he wasn't gonna tell Neji that.

Neji bit his lip and then got off of the bed. Not only did he ruin the mood, he also had made Sasuke'd bed dirty. He should just have told Sasuke to stop earlier. He stumbled towards the bathroom now, having to walk with stretched legs, and closed the door behind him to remove the blood. Which was a lot. Neji seriously started to get worried.

It took Sasuke about a minute, then he was in the bathroom as well, disposed of his hard on. He walked to Neji and frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?" He asked as he grabbed a towel and gave it to Neji. It would work a lot better then tissues.

"I kept telling myself it would feel better but I didn't think of the consequences except for that I wouldn't be able to work tomorrow." Neji said, as he accepted the towel. "Thanks." He held himself up against the wall while he placed the towel against his now sensitive entrance.

"You sure as hell can't. This sucks." Sasuke said, coming across as angry. He said down on the edge of the bathtub and crossed his arms.

Neji bit his lip now.

"..Sorry." He softly said, and hissed as a shot of pain flashed through his body.

"I should have something to stop the bleeding." Sasuke sighed and got up again, looking through his cabinets. He then pulled out a bottle and opened the lid. "Lean over." He said.

Neji nodded as he leaned over, ashamed as hell now.

Sasuke just applied the cream and when he was done put it away and washed his hands.

"It'll be good in a few minutes." He said.

"What did you put on it?" Neji asked, as he stood up again.

"I dunno, it's something Sakura bought for me against the bleeding." Sasuke said shrugging. "It works for me, so I guess it'll work for you."

"Alright, thank you." Neji said, nodding. "...To think I wanted to cheer you up."

"It's OK." Sasuke said and looked away. It seemed like everything they did together now was bound to fail miserably. They hadn't gotten anything right yet. At all.

Neji opened his mouth to say something, before Sasuke's phone started ringing. Neji slightly frowned and then stared at the sink.

"...Perhaps you should pick up your phone." He muttered. To think he couldn't even make Sasuke come.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then got his phone and answered it. He figured Neji just wanted him out of the room now.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, waiting for a reply.

"Oh hi Kiba. Why are you calling me?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I was wondering if you felt like going out tonight?" Kiba asked. "And before you start thinking things, I know you've got a boyfriend and I got one as well. But it would be fun to go out with a friend as well. "

"I wasn't thinking anything like that." Sasuke said smirking. "But I don't know yet, cause Neji's not... feeling well, so I'll have to ask him first."

"Is he ill?" Kiba asked, and you could hear him frowning.

"Something like that. I'll just ask him and call you back later ok?" Sasuke said. He wasn't gonna tell Kiba that Neji's ass was ripped.

"That's fine by me." Kiba said, nodding. "Speak to you later then and wish him well."

"I will. Talk to you soon." Sasuke said and then hung up. He got back to Neji now.

"Kiba asked me to go out with him tonight." Sasuke said.

Neji looked up from staring at himself in the mirror, and looked at Sasuke.

"...Sounds great, you should." He then lied. Perhaps it was better this way. He had planned out a whole day for Sasuke, from going to the city together, to seeing a movie and go out to dinner, and then go out to a club. But he had already started the day like this... it would be better to do it some other time. It wasn't like he could do anything now anyway.

"I don't know if I wanna leave you here like this." Sasuke said. "...Why are we so bad at this?"

Neji shook his head now.

"..Don't feel guilty, I have to lay in bed now anyway, it's only boring for you." He said. "We're not bad at this, I'm just difficult. It's not your fault, don't worry."

"It's not you either.." Sasuke said. "...I'm the one who's never been in a relationship. But it just doesn't seem like the kind of start other couples would have. Maybe I'm just not fit for it."

"I think it's the combination of the two of us." Neji said, as he shook his head. "We're both difficult, but I still think I'm worse then you are. But anyways, we both have strong personalities which can make it clash often. But for some reason, I only feel more motivated to make the best out of this relationship."

"..Well I'm not so thrilled about the way we started. I'm not all that... intimate and all and now that we're together, we can't even have sex anymore." Sasuke said. "I just want us to work.. naturally. Like all the other couples."

"They have issues as well." Neji said, and started to walk back to the room. More like, limp back. He still couldn't walk normally.

Sasuke followed Neji and then helped him to sit on the clean side of the bed.

"Maybe I'm just being weird then." He said. He was feeling weird, after the whole thing with Itachi.

"I think you think everything goes wrong because you want it to be perfect." Neji said. "Which is not a bad thing of course. But if you expect too much it won't be as you want it to be."

"I don't want things to be perfect, if I wanted that, I wouldn't have run away from home, hate my family and decide to never fall in love or have any real intimacy. Because that's not perfect." Sasuke said.

"..I was talking about the relationship." Neji said. "..You ran away from home?"

"Well still. And yes, but that's not important." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed as well now.

"I think it is." Neji said, as he now lay down. Even sitting was painful. "Don't you feel depressed a lot of times?"

"I don't feel depressed." Sasuke said. "Why would I feel depressed?" He asked, but his voice was sounding weaker then it usually did.

"I can already hear it that you're not happy this way." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a frown. "Don't you wish that you had a good relationship with your whole family?"

"No. I wish I had a different family. That's completely different. Now stop asking me questions." Sasuke said as he quickly looked away.

"You really should open up more." Neji muttered, and then looked at the ceiling.

"I don't want to open up more, because if I do, then everything will go wrong." Sasuke suddenly snapped.

"You just need some time." Neji said, frowning.

"Then stop pushing me." Sasuke said. "If I wanna tell you about how I feel then I will."

"Alright." Neji said. Perhaps it was even better if he just didn't talk anymore or something. Neji let out a displeased groan as he tried to lay down in a different pose and he immediately felt his entrance going wet again. "..How late did Kiba want to go out with you?"

"I don't know, I said I would call him again." Sasuke said and frowned when he saw red coming onto the sheets. "You should keep still." He said and then got up, getting the bottle again.

"..I know, sorry." Neji mumbled. "I'll get you some new sheets soon."

"You don't have to." Sasuke said as he came back. "It's not your fault." Sasuke opened the lid and then put some more cream on Neji's entrance.

"..Perhaps I could call Shikamaru to come over and then you can go out with Kiba." Neji said now.

"Maybe." Sasuke said as he kept applying. "..I'm sorry for acting like this. You scare me."

"Am I that horrifying?" Neji dryly asked.

Sasuke laughed a little now, before his smile disappeared again.

"No.. It's just.. I wanna open up to you, I really do. And I never wanted that, but it's hard. You're just so easy with sharing things, with being intimate with me. I can't help but wonder what's wrong with me." He said.

"You're just not used to it." Neji said.

Sasuke was silent now as he looked at Neji, then lay down next to him and stroke through Neji's hair.

"I'm sorry that I'm not. But I love you." He said.

Neji smiled at Sasuke now.

"That's enough for me." He said.

Sasuke smiled back now.

"You sure you still want me to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't want to ruin a nice night." Neji said, nodding. "I already ruined enough."

"You didn't ruin anything. You just made it... memorable." Sasuke said and grinned a little, then leaned over Neji and gave him a kiss.

Neji smiled as he gave Sasuke a kiss back and then sighed.

"..Do you have painkillers?" He then asked.

"I do." Sasuke said and moved over Neji to grab some out of his night stand. He then gave them to Neji, together with a glass of water that was on the night stand as well. "Does it hurt badly?" He asked.

"I can live with it." Neji shrugged, trying to hide that it really hurt. "Thanks." He said as he accepted the water and painkiller, and immediately took it.

Sasuke moved closer and then stroke over Neji's lower back a little, hoping it would help.

"You should just tell me that it hurts." He said.

"I don't want to be a pansy." Neji muttered.

"You're not." Sasuke said. "But Neji, I still have to call Kiba back. So what do I tell him?" He asked.

"That you'd like it a lot to go out with him." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "It would be nice if you had a friend."

"Maybe, but I can become friends with him another time as well. When you're not hurt." Sasuke said.

"If you allow Shikamaru to come here it would be fine." Neji said. "I can tell him to bring a game of shougi with him and we'll enjoy ourselves the whole evening."

"You sure. Cause if you don't want it, I won't go." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure." Neji said, nodding.

"OK. Then you should call Shikamaru and I'll call Kiba." Sasuke said. "You're really sure right?"

"Yeah I am." Neji said, nodding. "Just go out and have some fun OK."

"Ok." Sasuke said. "But you're gonna call me if anything is gonna happen."

"Sure." Neji said, nodding. He placed his head onto the pillow of the bed as he felt a little dizzy. "..I think I need to eat something more after all."

"..I'll make you something." Sasuke said. "I hope.." He mumbled.

"Just some bread with a little cheese is fine." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded and then walked down after he had put on some boxers. After fifteen minutes, he returned with a few slices of bread and gave them to Neji.

"Thank you." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"You should call Shikamaru now, so I can call Kiba." Sasuke said as he handed Neji his phone.

"Thanks." Neji said as he dialed the number.

It took a while before Shikamaru finally answered the phone.

"Hi." He said. He was even too lazy to answer with anything more then that.

"Hey Shikamaru, it's Neji." Neji said. "Do you feel like playing some shougi tonight?"

"Sure, is something wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope, I'm not able to go somewhere now." Neji said. "It's a long story, but let's say I'm wounded. Kiba and Sasuke are going out tonight, perhaps the two of you could come to Sasuke's house and then you can stay with me?"

"Oh sure, fine by me." Shikamaru said. "So Sasuke's going? Kiba's here, we could give them the phone."

"That's fine by me." Neji said, nodding. "See you tonight then. Here's Sasuke, bye." He handed Sasuke the phone now.

Shikamaru did the same as well to Kiba.

Sasuke frowned.

"Why do I have to talk to Shikamaru?" He asked.

"It's Kiba, moron." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah well how the hell am I supposed to know?" Sasuke asked as he took the phone.

"Hi Kiba." He then said through the phone.

"Hey man, so Shikamaru and I are coming to your house tonight and then we can go out, and they'll be boring and play a game." Kiba said, and you could hear him smirking.

"Oh well OK, nice that I know that as well." Sasuke said and grinned. "So what time?" He asked.

"I guess around eight in the evening?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, fine by me. I'll see you then." Sasuke said and smiled a little.

"Alright, we'll decide where we'll go tonight then." Kiba said. "Bye!"

"Ok, bye Kiba." Sasuke said and then hung up the phone. "They'll be here at eight."

"Alright, that's fine." Neji said, nodding.

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine tonight?" Sasuke asked. "And I'll call Sakura to cook for us."

"As long as she's not going to try to seduce you with kinky underwear it's fine." Neji said.

Sasuke laughed now.

"You're an idiot. She knows I have you now." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss.

"She does?" Neji asked, slightly surprised.

"Well doh. Why is that such a surprise?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I didn't expect you to talk about that with her." Neji said, shrugging.

"Why not, she's the only one I have.. or had.. to talk to." Sasuke said. "Besides, she was annoying so I had to get her off my back by telling her."

"Was she in love with you then?" Neji asked, pulling up her eyebrows.

"I don't know, why are you asking that?" Sasuke asked frowning. "I just said she was annoying."

"Why did you think she was annoying then?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Because she was asking me why I was so happy all the time." Sasuke said. "Seriously, once she starts asking questions she can't stop."

Neji smiled now.

"You're happy all the time now?" He asked. That felt so good.

"Well yeah. Just sometimes I'm not, but nobody can be happy 'all' the time." Sasuke said.

"But are you happy because you're with me now, seriously?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Well nothing else occurred that could make me happy, so do the math." Sasuke said shrugging.

"It makes me feel good that you say that." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"It would be a little odd if it didn't right?" Sasuke said and grinned at Neji.

Neji snorted.

"Oh shut up." He said, smirking a little.

Sasuke laughed a little and then stroke through Neji's hair.

"I'll call Sakura in a minute." He said.

"OK." Neji said, nodding. "Do you already know where you're going to go to tonight?"

"No, Kiba said we'd be figuring that out tonight. I never have time to go out, but seeing as I'm not working for Mizuki now I can. But I don't even know what clubs I can choose from." Sasuke said.

"Did you officially stop working there now?" Neji asked.

"Well no, but I don't think they want me now that I beat up Mizuki." Sasuke said smirking.

"That's true." Neji said, smiling. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Find another boss." Sasuke said.

"So you want to continue the work?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Well yeah, I still haven't done what I wanted to do." Sasuke answered.

"..Which is?" Neji asked, frowning, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Becoming the best." Sasuke said. "That's what all fighters want."

"You told me that Mizuki was on three.. so that means you're on three now, right?" Neji asked.

"Right." Sasuke answered. "Since I beat him I am."

"Who is on two?" Neji asked, not really happy Sasuke wanted to beat those dangerous guys.

"My father." Sasuke answered as he refused to meet Neji's eyes.

"...Your whole family is in this business?" Neji asked, frowning. "Wait, did you father train your brother to become a strong fighter instead of him, and did you want to be the one your father trained?"

"No. That would just be stupid." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes in an awkward way and then got up and went to the bathroom all of a sudden.

"Sasuke please stay here, I can't follow you now." Neji said, as he tried to keep looking at Sasuke.

"Then 'stop' talking about this." Sasuke said, suddenly sounding very upset.

Neji frowned deeply.

"Sorry." He then said. "Come here, I don't want you to feel upset alone."

"I'm used to that... And I'm not upset." Sasuke said and tried to get back his composure.

"Sasuke I can see you are upset." Neji said.

"..I'm fine. I'm gonna go call Sakura." Sasuke said and grabbed the phone from the bed, where he had laid it down.

"Alright." Neji said with a sigh.

Sasuke walked out of the bedroom now and it took a while before he was finally able to dial Sakura's number. If Neji kept bringing up his father and his brother like this, he wasn't sure he could stay with him.

"Haruno Sakura speaking." Sakura's sweet voice came through Sasuke's phone.

"Sakura it's Sasuke." Sasuke said in an awkwardly high voice and he quickly coughed a little. "Can you come over tonight to cook?"

"Sure, what's with your voice?" Sakura asked, sounding a little worried.

"Nothing, I'm just a little hoarse." Sasuke answered. "Can you be here at six?"

"Sure I can." Sakura said. "For two persons or for one?"

"Two. Neji's here as well. And for yourself, because I take it you have to eat as well." Sasuke said.

"I'll make sure I ate something before I get to your house." Sakura said. "Then I can clean up the mess in the kitchen immediately as well."

"OK. Thanks Sakura. You're a life safer." Sasuke said.

"I know." Sakura said, laughing a little. "See you tonight tough boy. If you want to stay as tough as you try to show everyone you are, work on that shaking high voice of yours."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped but laughed a little as well. How could he even think of fooling Sakura. Sasuke sometimes swore she knew everything. "I'll see you tonight. Bye Sakura."

"Bye Sasuke." Sakura said, laughing a little as well, as she hung up the phone.

Sasuke hung up as well and then went back to Neji and gave him a kiss.

"Sorry." He said.

"It doesn't matter.." Neji said, shrugging.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked. "I just don't like talking about them."

"Just know you can trust me with it and you can talk about it, if you ever want that." Neji said, shrugging again. It did feel bad that Sasuke never talked about this kind of things with him though.

"I know... And I will, just not now already." Sasuke said. "I'm sure there's things you haven't told me about either right?"

"Probably, but they were probably not important." Neji said. "Or things I did told you but not the details. But if you asked me about it or if I would be upset, I'd tell you. But that's how I am."

"Don't make me feel guilty about things I don't wanna talk about Neji." Sasuke said.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty on purpose, I'm just answering your question." Neji said.

"Well you're answering it in a way that is obviously meant to make me feel guilty." Sasuke said.

"Since when did you change your name into mister shrink?" Neji asked now.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Sasuke snapped.

Neji sighed now and rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke please shut up." He said. "Or just take hints when I'm giving them." He put his head into his hands, groaning.

"Well I'm sorry, taking hints is not my strong point. So just explain it, it's not that hard." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Sometimes I really get tired of your stupidity." Neji sighed. "But fine, next time I want you to ignore one of my comments or change subjects, I'll just say it right into your face."

"Great thanks." Sasuke snapped and turned his back on Neji now. "Here we go with the whole 'you're a stupid kid' again." He mumbled.

"You're just annoying because you keep reacting to everything I say, even when it's just a comment that doesn't need a reaction." Neji said. "And when I give hints for you to just shut up, you don't understand it. You never understand anything. You really should go to school instead of wasting your time fighting."

"Oh shut up." Sasuke hissed as he grabbed a pillow and smashed it on Neji's head. "If you think I am just a stupid fighter then break up with me dammit. Because I don't want someone who calls me stupid." Sasuke snapped.

Neji grabbed the pillow now and glared at Sasuke.

"Oh so you just want someone who can only tell you how great you are, and won't help you with actually making you better?" Neji snapped. "Making you able to function normally around other people and getting nice contacts? Yes, I think your job is incredibly stupid. You shouldn't fight for your money. You could do so much more. It almost seems like you're obsessed with taking revenge on someone. And I think it is your father, and not your brother."

Sasuke now suddenly turned around and pulled the pillow out of Neji's hands. He then hit it really hard on Neji's head. He was sure he had just bruised Neji with that, but he didn't care.

"'You're' stupid if you can't understand that I do not want to talk about this! I've had my fair share of assholes around me, telling me how stupid 'every' single thing I do is, I don't need you repeating it! And I especially don't need you bringing up the one subject that I never, ever wanna talk about! And if that's too hard for you to see then 'you're' the one being stupid!" Sasuke yelled furious and then panted from all of the frustration.

Neji winced as he grabbed his head and sat up.

"It's better if I don't talk to you at all, isn't it?!" Neji yelled back now. "It doesn't matter what I try to talk about with you, you 'never' want to talk about anything! And stop using violence!" He'd probably get some more bruises, but Sasuke needed to be told what he was doing.

"You're the one who's 'always' bringing up my family, so if that is all you wanna talk to me about, then fine! Then we won't work and then we're over now! We're doing fine until 'you' bring up my family! I told you that I didn't wanna talk about it so shut up!" Sasuke yelled and then hit Neji across the cheek. He was furious to the point he wasn't even thinking anymore.

Neji fell back onto the bed and let out a groan, and glared at Sasuke as he felt his cheek sting.

"It really doesn't matter with you 'what' I try to talk about with you, you always seem to find a way to get angry with me." Neji snapped. It hurt that Sasuke still hit him though.

"I wouldn't get angry at you if you didn't bring up my family!" Sasuke yelled. "Goddammit Neji, I think we should just break it off!"

"Well if you give up now already, fine." Neji muttered. "Shows how well motivated you are for this." He sat up once again now.

"It's your fault that I'm not motivated anymore! You 'knew' from the start that I didn't wanna talk about my family and all you ever do is bring them up! Or because you call me a stupid child, I've heard enough of that from my 'family' you asshole!" Sasuke yelled.

"And do I have to smell that or something?" Neji snapped. "I don't know how far you're skilled with smelling things that haven't been said before, but I'm at level zero at this point!" He mentally cringed now. If Sasuke'd slap him now, he'd totally understand.

"God Neji, what kind of comment is 'that' on what I just said!" Sasuke yelled. "You're telling me I don't understand anything, you're the one who doesn't understand me you never will because you ruined it! I'm over it! It doesn't mean anything to you that I told you more then I've 'ever' told anyone before!"

"You didn't tell me anything, you yelled it at me!" Neji yelled back now. "And you didn't tell me that much, I never know how things go with you."

"I don't mean now!" Sasuke yelled. "I mean overall! And maybe I'm just unpredictable! We're together three days and you already make me go crazy! I've told you at least twenty times I don't want to discuss my family, but you bring it up over and over and over and it's making me sick!" Sasuke hit a wall now and then turned his head away, feeling his eyes starting to water.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want you to open up and get it out of your chest!" Neji said. "You crying proves that you have a lot to absorb, and I really try to keep my mouth shut, but when I see you hurt over and over again, it's really hard!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I AM NOT CRYING AND I'M NOT HURT! I'M FINE! AS LONG AS YOU WON'T BRING UP MY FAMILY I'M FINE!" Sasuke yelled on the top of his lungs and then had to breathe in heavily to get his breath back and keep himself from breaking down.

Neji bit his lip now, as he looked at Sasuke.

"...I'm sorry." He then said, looking away.

Sasuke put his head in one of his hands now, looking to the floor.

"..You should go tomorrow.." He softly said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and swallowed, as he got up and walked to Sasuke. Then, without saying anything, he hugged him.

Sasuke was silent for a while but then just decided to cave in and hugged back, biting his lip.

"..I'm sorry.." He softly said.

Neji stroke over Sasuke's back now, and through his hair.

"..Don't be." He softly said.

"..I'm impossible.. I understand if you want to leave." Sasuke said, almost whispering. He felt so weak right now. He would screw this up again by going mad like that and Neji would probably never want to see him and here he was, acting like a small child that needs a hug and a kiss from his mother. He was so weak.

"..I shouldn't point out every flaw you have.. sorry.." Neji softly said. He gave Sasuke a kiss on the forehead. "...But.. if you feel sad.. just let your tears out. You shouldn't be ashamed with me."

"I've kept it in so long Neji.. I can't force it.. I'm so sorry I hit you and yelled and everything.." Sasuke said. "Please just.. leave. I'm not good for you, or anyone else."

"Don't worry about it." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I won't talk about your family anymore.. and I'll wait for you to open up, just say so when you want to talk."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Sasuke asked. "Because I'd understand it if you would want to leave now Neji."

"I've been hit more often by now." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I won't leave for just that."

"I think you should." Sasuke said, but then pulled Neji close. "But thank you. And I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Neji said, giving Sasuke another kiss, this time in his neck.

"You're bleeding again Neji." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's face softly and looked at his cheek. "Are you sure it's fine, you're cheek is.. blue." He looked away guilty now.

"That's what you get when getting hit hm." Neji said, smiling slightly at Sasuke. "I'm going to wash my entrance again." He then said with a slight sigh. "Why can't it just heal quickly."

"Because it ripped." Sasuke said and then helped Neji to the bathroom. "I'll put the cream back on, and then I'll make sure you won't leave the bed until it's perfectly healed." He still felt incredibly guilty.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said, nodding. Once he reached the sink, he started washing himself again.

Sasuke helped Neji a little and in the mean time kept giving Neji kisses. He just wanted Neji to feel better now, and to forgive him.

Neji gave Sasuke a slight smile now.

"You're already forgiven." He said.

"I still feel guilty." Sasuke said and then gave Neji another kiss. Once Neji was done cleaning himself, Sasuke moved him back to the bed and laid him down carefully on his stomach.

"Because I'm bleeding?" Neji asked, as he enjoyed Sasuke taking care of him.

"Because I made you bleed and have a blue cheek and I yelled and just everything I did just now." Sasuke said as he then applied the cream again.

"That kind of things happen." Neji said. He chose to ignore the headache he had from the hit of the pillow.

"No they don't. Well yeah, when you're with me, but normally it doesn't." Sasuke said as he went to the bathroom, washed his hand and then went to sit next to Neji and stroke through his hair.

Neji shrugged now.

"As long as you won't do it again." He then said.

"I won't, I promise I won't." Sasuke said and laid on Neji's back a little so he could kiss Neji's neck.

Neji just smiled a little, and then closed his eyes. This sucked.

Sasuke now just kept repeating the word 'sorry' over and over again. In the mean time he was kissing Neji's face and neck.

Neji suddenly snorted.

"You're acting like an abusive boyfriend who tries to keep his lover with him by telling him he loves him over and over, and hits him afterwards." He said, grinning a little. "Stop it with those kisses, it's getting scary." He smirked at Sasuke now.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to know that I do love you. And I won't hit you." Sasuke said.

"Good." Neji said. "That's all I need to know."

"Should I call Kiba and cancel?" Sasuke asked.

"No it's fine." Neji said. "Just go have a nice night. You should do something fun to get your mind off of things,"

"Will you please smile at me?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't really feel nice to smile now, I really am not angry with you." Neji said. "I smiled just a few seconds ago to you."

"..Ok." Sasuke said. "Why doesn't it feel nice?"

"Well.. because of that hit the skin is pulled together." Neji said.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said and sighed. "I think I have something to soothe it."

"What about a kiss?" Neji asked, slightly smiling. "I'm sure that's your best medicine."

Sasuke smiled now.

"If that's what you want." He said and then gave Neji a soft but passionate kiss.

Neji let out a soft moan, kissing back. It was just what he needed right now.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head softly and kissed him even deeper. Neji was so good to him. After all the fighting he still wanted to be kissed and it made Sasuke feel a lot better.

Neji leaned onto his arms a little and deepened the kiss as well. Sasuke really was a great kisser.

They kissed like that for a while longer until Sasuke broke it.

"I love you Neji." He said and stroke through Neji's hair.

"I love you too." Neji said, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

"Well, good luck." Neji said, worried, as Sasuke entered the circle. They were in an other club, and Neji had promised Sasuke to watch him fighting this night. So he had come with him, dressed in sportswear and a huge hoodie over his head, so he could watch quietly. He gave Sasuke a kiss. "Make me proud." He said, smiling at his lover.

Sasuke smiled back and pulled Neji's hoodie over his face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said and then walked into the circle completely, waiting for his opponent. It was a month later and Sasuke had gotten back to training. He had found himself a new boss, a nicer one, and he was gonna fight some guy right now.

Another guy entered the stage and you could hear people cheering on him. The guy was very tall and was wearing a hoodie as well. While he entered the stage, he pulled the hoodie off and walked towards the middle of the circle. He then looked at Sasuke and stopped walking, frozen in shock.

Sasuke froze up as well as he once again was staring at no other then his brother. What the hell was this? This had to be a mistake. Sasuke looked around and then looked at Neji almost desperate. He then composed himself and glared at Itachi.

"Why are 'you' fighting me?" He snapped bitter.

"I have no idea, this must be a mistake." Itachi said, as he glared at his boss. "Am I supposed to fight this guy?!" He yelled at him.

"Just do it!" The man, Sasuke's father, yelled back. But before Itachi could do anything, Sasuke just launched his fist into Itachi's face. It was time for him to pay.

Itachi's head snapped to the side and then he looked at Sasuke.

"You should stop now, you're not ready for this." He said. There was no expression to be seen on his face now.

"I don't care, we're gonna fight right now." Sasuke hissed and then launched his fist forward again.

Itachi sighed now and then he put up a blank face and suddenly moved forwards very quickly. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, twisted it to the side, and then hit four of his fingers into Sasuke's stomach. While Sasuke lost focus, he hit Sasuke into his left shoulder so he'd be tossed to the side a little, and then hit him onto his right cheek. When Sasuke fell down onto the ground, he moved his knee up and brought it down hard into Sasuke's stomach. The crowd winced, but cheered right after. Neji frowned, very worried. So this was Sasuke's brother. And father, obviously. What a couple of assholes.

Sasuke coughed up blood. Shit.. his brother was stronger then he had expected. But Sasuke was not gonna back down. Not now. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's leg and pulled him down to the floor, to give himself some time to get up again. He was already feeling dizzy.

But Itachi just kicked himself loose and rolled over, and then jumped up again. He then kicked Sasuke in the face so he was being tossed upwards again, and then once again hit Sasuke's stomach, but this time a little further away then the other times. He hit Sasuke's shoulders with both hands as well.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he saw what Itachi was doing. He was hitting Sasuke's pressure points. This guy was truly gifted.

Sasuke was becoming more unstable with every hit Itachi gave him. He was becoming confused as he seemed to be moving slower and more unstable. He wanted to hit Itachi, but just right out missed as he wasn't quick enough. Itachi was beating his ass and Sasuke suddenly felt sick that he was still so much weaker then Itachi.

The crowd kept cheering. Itachi suddenly had enough of it and gave Sasuke a huge hit on the head. When Sasuke fell down, Itachi kept his distance.

"You're weak Sasuke." He then said. "You should be ashamed to call yourself an Uchiha. You can better stop this, I'll always be better at this then you."

Sasuke just kept laying on the floor now, letting those words sink in. He had heard it so many times. And he still was this weak. He still couldn't do a thing. Sasuke now tried to get up shakily. He didn't wanna give up, even though he knew Itachi was just gonna knock him out.

Itachi immediately kicked Sasuke in the ribs hard. Neji had had enough of it.

"Let them stop now, we already see the other guy won!" He yelled at the one who had the same job he had had for so many years. Why didn't the guy jump in between?

Sasuke just fell back again and groaned in pain as he curled up. But then again he tried to get up. Itachi really had to knock him out for him to stop. Neji just got an apologizing look from the guy who had to have jumped in between some time ago, but didn't. It was obvious he wasn't allowed.

"Sasuke quit it!" Neji yelled at Sasuke now. Itachi just stared at Sasuke now.

"Give up." Itachi snapped at Sasuke, as he grabbed him at the hair and pulled him up.

Sasuke swallowed as blood dripped from his mouth. But he still had the strength to glare at Itachi. Wait what was that wetness in Itachi's eyes. It couldn't have been... tears. No it couldn't.

"..I...w-won't give.. up.." He groaned as he shakily grabbed Itachi's hand.

Itachi glared back at Sasuke. He blinked for a moment, and then hit Sasuke against the head again, and when Sasuke fell down, he let his arm come down onto Sasuke's back. As a final move, he kicked Sasuke in the back hard.

Sasuke got knocked out by the hit and dropped to the floor and the crowd went nuts. They cheered for Itachi and some yelled angry, obviously having lost some bets.

Itachi stared at Sasuke, before turning around and walking back to his father. Neji quickly ran up into the circle and got Sasuke off of the floor. He ignored the others in the club, as he pulled Sasuke into his arms. He then walked out of the door, and towards Sasuke's car. He then drove the two of them home.

* * *

Sasuke moaned as he woke up. Had he been sleeping? He didn't remember going to bed. Sasuke then felt his head throbbing and hurting. And he remembered everything that had happened. Sasuke had lost once again. He opened his eyes and looked up to his own ceiling. He turned his head a little and saw Neji.

Neji was taking care of Sasuke's wounds with a frown. Sasuke was wounded very badly. He had huge blue spots on his stomach and back, and he had some wounds there as well. To not even talk about the state of his jaw and nose. Neji looked at Sasuke now, worried. He immediately helped him up softly and handed him a glass of water and a painkiller.

Sasuke groaned and moaned as Neji helped him up. He then silently took the glass of water and the painkiller and swallowed it. He felt horrible and he was sure he looked the same. His brother kicked his fucking ass.

"..Are you OK?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "...You were beaten up hard.."

"I'm f-fine.." Sasuke moaned as he looked away. He wanted to just lay back down and go to sleep for the rest of his life.

When Sasuke was done with the glass of water, Neji helped him lay down again.

"Do you need something else?" He asked.

"A k-knock to the head to p-pass me out again would be.. n-nice." Sasuke moaned.

"..Don't say things like that." Neji said, frowning. "...Why didn't you give up?"

"H-how do you t-think that would have looked?" Sasuke asked. "..I'm not g-gonna back down w-with my father and b-brother there."

"But getting beaten up is better?" Neji asked, sighing.

"Y-yes it is.." Sasuke moaned. "Goddammit my h-head hurts.."

"Perhaps we have to go to the doctor." Neji said. "..He might have given you a concussion."

"..I'm s-surprised you didn't a-already take me there.." Sasuke moaned. "I'm s-sure I'm fine though.."

"I wanted to be sure if you really were this hurt." Neji said, as he got up. "I'm going to call an ambulance I think."

"I d-don't need an ambulance, w-we can just go to the doctor.." Sasuke said moaning as he tried to push himself up.

"The doctor would sent us to the hospital." Neji said. "Don't get up, you could make it worse."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then just laid back down.

"Then g-go to the hospital.." He said.

Neji grabbed the phone now and called the hospital. He wanted to make sure Sasuke was OK.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke and Neji were sitting in the hospital. The doctors had said he would at least be here for a week, if not more. Sasuke wasn't all too happy with it.

"I can't believe I have to be here for so long." He said. He was feeling a little better though, now that the doctors had taken care of him.

"Well you should." Neji said, shrugging. "Else you won't ever be able to do your job anymore."

"Oh I'll be able to do my job, I don't care what I break along the way." Sasuke said. At that moment the door of Sasuke's room opened and a woman with black hair and black eyes walked in. She was obviously related to Sasuke.

"Honey, are you ok?" The woman said as she hurried towards Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke looked at the woman and then looked away awkwardly.

"I'm fine mom." He said, already sounding a little annoyed.

"What happened sweetie?" Sasuke's mother asked, obviously worried.

"Nothing. Itachi beat me up." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Why?" The woman asked, as she stroke over Sasuke's arm. Neji frowned. What on earth had happened in Sasuke's family?

Sasuke looked at his arm and then pulled it away.

"Because my boss probably messed up and we had to fight." Sasuke said. "And I was weak."

Mikoto sighed now.

"...Sasuke..." She then said, obviously sad that Sasuke acted like this.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown. He couldn't understand that this woman would ever hurt someone.

"What?" Sasuke snapped now and then looked away. He didn't wanna talk to his mother. Especially not now.

"I still don't understand why you hate me." Mikoto softly said.

"We've been over this mom. And I don't hate you, I just don't want to have anything to do with you. Or at least as less as possible." Sasuke said.

"But you never told me why." Mikoto said. "...I miss you Sasuke. You're my child and I love you. It pains me that you don't want to see me anymore."

"Mom, please. Not now." Sasuke said annoyed. He didn't want Neji to hear this.

"..I can leave if you want." Neji said, as he saw Sasuke's mother actually had tears in her eyes. "..You should talk about this with her, Sasuke."

"Don't butt in Neji." Sasuke snapped and gave him a glare. He didn't want to talk to his mother, he wanted to forget.

Neji gave Sasuke a glare back, but then shut up. Mikoto bit her lip now.

"...If me leaving you alone makes you happy, I will." She then softly said.

Sasuke sighed and then rolled his eyes.

"Neji, can you leave for a little bit?" He asked. He guessed he owed his mother an explanation.

"Sure." Neji said, rolling his eyes too now. Damn, Sasuke really had to make up his mind. He stood and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke waited till Neji was gone and then looked at his mother.

"I don't want you around because everything at home sucked. And I don't want to be reminded." Sasuke brutally said.

"So just because I was in the house, you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore?" Mikoto asked, as she kept looking at Sasuke.

"I just don't want to go back to that and you were part of it." Sasuke said.

"...Right." Mikoto said, sighing. "I don't think it's a wise choice, because you got no one to support you now. But if that's what you wish for.."

"I never wished for it. Tell dad and Itachi what they did, it's not my fault they're a couple of assholes." Sasuke said bitter.

Mikoto sighed now.

"...Itachi doesn't mean all of this you know." She then said. "He doesn't want me to tell you what he's doing, but trust me.. he doesn't want to hurt you."

"Oh sure." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "That's why I'm in the hospital because of him. You know better then that mom."

"I'd never lie to you honey." Mikoto said. "Trust me, the only one with a cold heart is your father."

"Sure mom." Sasuke said and looked away. "I don't see how you can stand by Itachi after all he did."

"He's still my child as well." Mikoto said.

"Yeah well he beat up your other child." Sasuke snapped now. Even if Itachi did everything wrong, everyone would love him anyway.

"Because it's his job, that's the risk with those insane kind of jobs." Mikoto snapped all of a sudden. "If you get into this business, then don't get emotional when you have to face a family member all of a sudden."

"I don't get emotional." Sasuke snapped back. "I'm just telling you that once again you prefer Itachi and so does dad. There's never place for me, just like always."

"I don't, that's what you think." Mikoto said. "I love you just like I love Itachi."

"Well you suck at showing it then." Sasuke snapped and looked away.

"I don't, you're too convinced that I don't love you that you don't see it." Mikoto said, sighing.

"Yeah? Is that why all that was said at home was 'Wow Itachi, you're so good' 'you're a great son Itachi' 'Why aren't you more like Itachi, Sasuke?', it was always frigging Itachi. With dad 'and' you." Sasuke snapped.

"I never said that." Mikoto said, as she shook her head, sighing. It hurt so much to hear her child talking this bad about her.

"Yes you did mom." Sasuke snapped. "You did say those things and it sucked."

"Even if I said those things, I didn't mean them the way you think I did." Mikoto said. "If I told you that I wished you were like Itachi, it would be because you had one of your many anger attacks again and I wished you were as calm as Itachi is. And of course I complimented Itachi, but I complimented you as well. But I think you didn't hear those things and could only hear negative things, because you kept telling yourself me and Fugaku didn't like you but only liked Itachi. Because you were jealous that Fugaku didn't chose to train you for whatever reason. You should be happy Fugaku didn't choose you, Itachi's damn unhappy right now."

"He didn't look all that unhappy to me." Sasuke snapped, but his voice was weaker. He knew his mother was probably right at some points, but even if she didn't mean to hurt him, it still did.

"I don't wanna remember how crappy home was." He said.

"Pushing away memories won't get you somewhere, you have to talk about them to finally give them a place." Mikoto said. "You won't forget these things before you have given them a place and accept that it has happened. And perhaps Itachi didn't look unhappy to you, but you know as well as I do that Itachi never shows a lot of emotion and doesn't like to show it at all."

"Stop defending him." Sasuke said. "He was an asshole who told me that I was weak every chance he got or beat me up. And I can give it all a place once I beat the crap out of him."

"Itachi's going to kill me if he hears I told you, but I think you have to know." Mikoto said now. "Itachi has suffered a lot from your father training him and pushing him into that horrible world. He didn't want the same to happen to you, but he knew that when he told you to not do it, you'd think that Itachi thought you were weak and looked down onto you. So he decided to say it right into your face, although it was a lie. He told you you were weak and that you wouldn't be able to do this, and beat you up when you fought him. He hoped you would lose hope and focus onto something else. He kept fighting for your father, because he knew that if he stopped, your father would pick you to train instead, and push you into that world." Mikoto sighed now.

"He trained hard so Fugaku wouldn't even think of training you too."

Sasuke looked at his mother now and was silent for a long while. It made sense, considering how Itachi and he had been before. Itachi just changed from one day to another. The day he started fighting. Sasuke stared ahead of himself now. The only goal he had ever had was gone now.

"..Can you please go?" Sasuke softly asked.

"...Sasuke, it's not a lie what I told you." Mikoto said as he put her hand on top of Sasuke's. She thought Sasuke didn't believe her.

"I know that." Sasuke snapped and then breathed in, once again hoping it would stop his tears.

Mikoto frowned at her youngest, but then stood and walked to him, hugging him.

"...I'm sorry for telling you, but I thought you had the right to know." Mikoto said.

Without realizing it, Sasuke just wrapped his arms around Mikoto immediately.

"...I don't know what to do anymore now.." He said.

Mikoto stroke over Sasuke's back now.

"...You could do so much... if you want, I could give you money for a new education." She said.

"I don't know.." Sasuke said. He was just.. shocked and upset that everything he had been living for was a downright lie.

"...Can you promise me to not accept training of your father if he offers it?" Mikoto asked. "..Then I can tell Itachi he can finally stop this madness."

"..I won't be training for dad." Sasuke said as he let go of his mother. His dad. That's the one who screwed up everything. Even the relationship between him and his brother. Maybe he had been taking revenge on the wrong person like Neji had said.

"Alright.. thank you." Mikoto said, smiling. "I hope you'll go out of the fighting business once too."

She now stood.

"I'll leave you alone now. I hope that you want contact with me again in the end, just know I'll always be there for you."

Sasuke looked at his mother now.

"Mom?" He said. "...I'm sorry."

Mikoto looked at her son now and then slightly smiled, as she hugged him again.

"It's OK honey." She then said.

"I shouldn't have been mad at you... I was stupid.." Sasuke said as he hugged back.

"..You're hurt Sasuke.. so you need to project it onto someone." Mikoto softly said. "You can be angry with me.. but be sure you don't get angry with that cute boyfriend of yours right?" She smiled now.

"I'm not angry at you anymore. Mom I missed you and.." Sasuke frowned now. "How did you know he was my boyfriend?" He asked.

"From the way you are talking to each other." Mikoto said with a smile, as she released Sasuke from the hug. "I'm still your mom you know. And I missed you too darling.. a lot."

"..Oh. Is it that obvious?" Sasuke asked and then smiled a little. "..And I love you mom. And I'm sorry I was such an ass."

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Mikoto said, smiling. "I knew you'd realize you weren't acting smart some day."

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "Can you get Neji, I want you two to properly meet."

At that moment, the door opened and Neji came in again, carrying a tray with him with three cups of tea and some sandwiches.

"It seems that's not needed anymore." Mikoto said, smiling.

"Hey, I thought I should get us all something to eat." Neji said, as he put the tray down, and gave Sasuke a kiss. "Should I get my bread and tea and leave again so you can continue talking?" He asked Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said as he smiled. "I want you to meet my mother Neji." He added and then smiled at his mother. He felt really good about this.

Neji smiled kindly at Mikoto now as he held out his hand.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, miss." He said, as Mikoto shook his hand.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto." Mikoto said, smiling back at Neji.

"I'm sure you'll get along." Sasuke said as he eagerly ate the sandwich Neji had gotten for him.

"So.. you made up?" Neji asked, a little confused now.

"Yeah I guess we did." Sasuke answered and pulled on Neji's hand a little, to make him sit down.

Neji did so, as he took a sandwich as well, and started eating it.

"So what happened?" He asked Sasuke.

"Nothing. We talked." Sasuke answered. "Mom told me Itachi was only doing this so I wouldn't have to."

"..I don't really get it, but it's nice that the problem between you is solved now." Neji said. "I don't know enough of your situation to say something about it."

"I'll tell you about it later." Sasuke said. It was time to tell Neji all about his life as well.

"Alright." Neji said, a little surprised. Sasuke actually wanting to open up was rare.

Sasuke smiled at Neji.

"..So mom, are you gonna visit me more often now? I promise I'll come by as well, some time." Sasuke said.

"Of course I will." Mikoto said. "If I can have your address I'll make sure I'll come by. You don't have to come by at my house if you don't feel comfortable. I understand if you don't want to see your father."

"Why don't you just move out mom?" Sasuke asked. "Neji can you give me a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Sure." Neji said, as he started searching for a pen and a piece of paper. Mikoto sighed now.

"Until Itachi stopped this fighting business, I'm not leaving the house." Mikoto said. "I want to make sure he's OK."

Sasuke nodded.

"I can understand that." He said and then got a piece of paper and pen from Neji. He wrote down his address and then gave it to his mother.

"Thanks darling." Mikoto said, smiling.

"Do you think Itachi will quit now?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he will, once he is sure you stop this business." Mikoto said, nodding.

"I won't work for dad." Sasuke said. He was gonna beat the crap out of him, but he was never gonna work for him.

"Good... he'll try hard to get you to work for him tough, once Itachi stops." Mikoto said. "I'll take care of it that he won't force Itachi to keep working for him, and I'll try to convince him to stop this madness."

"Good luck with that." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. If it was that simple, his father would probably not be working anymore.

"That's why I said I'll try." Mikoto said, sighing.

"I know." Sasuke said. "Now would it be OK if I asked you two to leave? I'm tired."

"That's fine sweetie." Mikoto said, nodding. "I'll visit you soon."

"Make sure to rest good." Neji said as he stood and gave Sasuke a kiss. "I love you."

"I will. And I love you too." Sasuke said and smiled. He then waited for the two to leave and sighed. He had to rest well. Because he had to get back to training as soon as possible.  
Neji waved at Sasuke and left, and Mikoto did the same. They both wanted Sasuke to rest as good as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

A week later, Sasuke was standing on a small quarter in the city. He had been dismissed from the hospital and he was now waiting for his brother. Sasuke had decided to just talk to Itachi again. He had written Itachi a letter to be there, but there was still no sign of Itachi.

It took some time, but then Itachi came walking towards Sasuke, with his usual un-emotional face on. He stopped in front of Sasuke, but kept his distance as well. "...Hi." He then said.

"Hi..." Sasuke said and then he was silent. But it didn't take long before he gave Itachi a hit on the shoulder. "Asshole, why didn't you just say so?" He said.

Itachi just kept looking at Sasuke now. "...What are you talking about?" He then asked. Sure he knew what Sasuke was talking about, but he didn't want this all to be so obvious. He didn't want to be seen as a pansy.

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about." Sasuke said stern and almost angry. "Why didn't you just tell me you let dad train you so 'I' wouldn't have to become a fighter?"

"You would just have thought of it as an excuse so I could get all the honor of the family or something." Itachi said, shrugging. "I know how you think."

"I wouldn't have thought that way if you weren't telling me I was weak and should just give up." Sasuke said. "I looked up to you. Everything you said was right until you started being an asshole."

"If you had just said you wouldn't fight when I asked you to, I wouldn't have put so much effort into it." Itachi said, sighing. "I'm not stupid Sasuke, I know how you work. I know you were angry dad chose me instead of you and you only thought I liked it that he had chosen me. Me asking you to not do it as well, would sound like I didn't want you to become better then me."

"Oh yeah and telling me I'm weak and stuff won't. You should have just told me. At least then you would know what I would do." Sasuke said.

Itachi gave Sasuke a glare now. "So what you're saying is that I was wrong and just acted stupid." He then said.

"No. What I'm saying is that you should have trusted me and told me. If I would have done what you said you could have always done this. Even though I think it was stupid you would do that for me." Sasuke said.

"You probably forgot, but I begged you more times to not start fighting." Itachi said.

"I never saw you begging. I saw you telling me how I weak I am and that I should give up." Sasuke said.

Itachi sighed as he shook his head.

"I know what I asked you Sasuke, but I think you were too negative to still see positive things." He said. You could see that it hurt him that it seemed like Sasuke didn't appreciate all that Itachi had done for him.

"I was when you started saying those things as well. It was bad enough dad did it, but I never expected it from you." Sasuke said. "I thought at least you would support me. And maybe you did, but I'd rather still have you as my friend as well, then what we are.. or were now."

Itachi sighed once more as he now looked away. So Sasuke all blamed it on him.

"So with other words, you despise me." He said, as he looked at Sasuke again. There was still no emotion to be seen on his face.

"No I don't." Sasuke said. ".. I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I know you did it for me, but you shouldn't have."

Itachi nodded now. So it had all been for nothing hm.

"It was the last thing I could do after I tried everything else." He then said. "If there had been an other option, I would have taken that one. I'm not stupid, although you think I am for saying I could have done it differently."

"You're not getting me." Sasuke said. "I appreciate what you did. What I'm saying is.. you shouldn't have done that for 'me'."

"Be happy I care so much about you that I was willing to give up everything." Itachi said. "It happened and we can't do anything about it anymore. Now can you promise me you'll quit the fighting? Then I can quit too."

"I am happy." Sasuke said. "But I wasn't worth it. I promise I won't start working for dad."

"Good." Itachi said. "And so it seems. I didn't know you started fighting until I saw you in that club. It was all wasted because you didn't get my hints and were too stubborn to believe the lies I told you."

"Like you would have quit if I told you all those things." Sasuke said. "If you really knew how I was gonna act, then you should have known I wanted revenge."

"I never knew you took those things that personal that you actually wanted 'revenge'." Itachi said. He then looked at his watch. "If you'll excuse me now. I have an other appointment soon."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes now.

"Fine." He snapped. "I'll tell you some other time I missed you and want you back." He started looking for his car keys now.

"It surprises me that you do." Itachi said as he closed his jacket.

Sasuke looked at his brother now.

"What happened to you?" He softly asked. Itachi was not at all what he used to be.

Itachi looked at Sasuke now.

"What do you mean?" He then asked, not knowing what Sasuke was talking about.

"You're cold Itachi." Sasuke answered. "You used to have emotions."

"Emotions aren't fit for the fighting world Sasuke." Itachi said. "I learned to not pay attention to them and push them away. At some time, they stop coming."

"Then get them back." Sasuke said stern as he looked at his brother.

"Easier said then done." Itachi said, and sighed. "I really have to go now. My shrink won't be happy if I arrive too late."

"Since when do you go to a shrink?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Since a month after I started fighting." Itachi said. "I'll see you, bye." He then turned around and walked away. He didn't show emotions, but he didn't like telling things about himself either.

"Can't you stay?" Sasuke asked. "Hell Itachi, we haven't talked to each other in years."

"..Not now Sasuke." Itachi said as he didn't stop, nor did he turn around. He kept walking.

Sasuke frowned and then followed Itachi.

"Why not now? Why can't you make an exception? You can stop fighting anyway, you won't need a shrink." He said.

"It's not like my physical damage will go away when I stop fighting."

"Well a shrink won't be able to help you with that anyway." Sasuke said. "Stay."

"You can call me tonight if you wish." Itachi said. "My shrink is the only person I can still talk to, so I'd like to continue that for a while."

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to have done this for me." Sasuke said bitter and then turned around and walked away. He had wanted to make up, not make it worse. And God Itachi was so emotionless it wasn't even funny anymore.

* * *

That evening, Neji rang the bell at Sasuke's house. He had some flowers with him, just to show Sasuke he loved him. He felt like sleeping at Sasuke's house this night too. Living with Shikamaru was nice, but sometimes, he longed to have a conversation who always understood him.

It took just a while before Sasuke opened the door and then looked at the flowers and Neji surprised.

"Why do you have flowers?" He asked.

"They are for you." Neji said with a smile as he gave Sasuke the flowers, and he gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth. "Just to show you once again that I love you."

Sasuke smiled now as he took the flowers and then put them down on a small desk in his hallway. He then grabbed Neji and kissed him.

Neji smiled into the kiss and put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He was glad Sasuke appreciated his gift.

Sasuke kissed Neji passionately for some time and then broke the kiss.

"I love you too." He said and took the flowers again before walking to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water.

"Good." Neji said, still smiling, as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. After having hung up his coat, he followed Sasuke to the kitchen. "So how has your day been?"

Sasuke smile immediately disappeared as he thought back of his encounter with Itachi. It had left him with an odd feeling and he was not sure what to do about.

"I met up with Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Neji asked, surprised, but happy to hear this. "And? How was it?"

"Not good." Sasuke answered. "I think he was mad at me that I was angry he did what he did."

"...But.. what exactly did he do?" Neji asked. He then frowned. "Shit, sorry. I'll stop asking questions." He knew Sasuke didn't like it when he kept asking about a subject.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed. He had to tell Neji some time, might as well be today.

"It's ok. I'll tell you." Sasuke said and took Neji's hand, bringing him to the living room. Sasuke sat down.

Neji sat down next to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am. You have a right to know about me." Sasuke answered. "I guess I'll start from the beginning." He took a deep breath. "When I was thirteen my dad started training Itachi so he could become a fighter as well. And it got out of hand."

"And your dad was a professional fighter already?" Neji asked, nodding, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Yes he was. He was number one at that time and he wanted someone to take over his place. But I got jealous." Sasuke said, not meeting Neji's eyes.

"Of Itachi." Neji said, nodding.

"Right. And at first I was just jealous and all and wanted my dad to train me as well. Then my dad started telling me that I was too weak and worthless and all. And even that I could handle I guess. But when Itachi started to say those things as well.." Sasuke stopped talking now. It really was hard to talk about it.

Neji frowned.

"..But why did Itachi tell you that as well?" He asked.

"Well I didn't know until my mother told me, but apparently he did it so I wouldn't start fighting. He hoped that by telling me I was weak I would just give up and do something else." Sasuke answered. "But that's just not me and he knows that."

"But if he knows that, why did he tell you you were weak then?" Neji asked, confused now.

"I don't know. He said he had tried everything else, but I never heard him say that he didn't want me to fight, that he didn't want me to go through the same crap as him." Sasuke said. "He shouldn't think it's weird that I'm angry at him for doing something stupid like that instead of just telling me what he thought."

"That's weird indeed." Neji said, frowning. "But seriously.. did you become angry with him now? I have no idea who is right in this matter... but the fact that he did something he didn't want for you..."

"I know. I got mad at first, because I just had to get it off my chest. Hating your brother for so many years isn't just gone in one second." Sasuke said. "Then I told him that I appreciated it but that I didn't think he should have done it for me. And when I told him I missed him he just went off to go to another appointment."

"It's almost like he has no emotions or something." Neji said, frowning. "Or that he's running away from them."

"He said he pushed them away and some day they stopped coming. Well it sucks, I don't know what to do." Sasuke said. "So you know now what happened, I'm going to the bathroom." He got up and wanted to leave. It was hard to admit it hurt him that his brother was so.. far away now. They had been great brother before and he was scared of losing Itachi all together.

But Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Right now, you're doing the same as your brother." He said, frowning at Sasuke. "Let those emotions out."

Sasuke turned away from Neji but then turned back.

"I'm scared that he hates me because he did it all for me. And I just threw whatever he said out the window." Sasuke softly said.

"..With the last thing you said, is that about your last conversation with him or are you talking about an earlier conversation?" Neji asked.

"He said he had told me before that he wanted me to quit, but I can't remember." Sasuke said. "..But it was quit obvious from our last conversation he doesn't want too much to do with me."

"Is it possible that he does want contact but isn't man enough to admit it?" Neji asked.

"I don't know anymore." Sasuke answered and looked away.

"Perhaps it's an option to ask your mother about it." Neji said. "Perhaps he does want to talk to his mom."

"I don't know, but I think I just messed up." Sasuke said. "Thanks Neji."

"For what?" Neji asked. "And don't think you messed up. There was just a bad conversation between you guys, if I hear this."

"Maybe, I don't know. Thanks for listening." Sasuke said. "And having the patience that you waited all this time."

"It's fine." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke. "I really think you should call your mom."

"I'll call my mom later. You're here now." Sasuke said as he rubbed over Neji's legs.

"I'll be here very often, but you need to solve this as soon as possible, for your own good." Neji said, giving Sasuke an assuring look.

"I know." Sasuke said. "I just don't wanna lose you too."

"You really have to abuse me hard will I leave you." Neji said. "Don't worry."

Sasuke smiled now and then kissed Neji again for a while.

"I'll never abuse you." Sasuke said.

"I know that." Neji said, nodding. "...There is one thing I want to ask you though."

"What?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"...When we're having a fight, you use to hit me." Neji said. "Often. I want to ask you to not do that again, that kind of things really make me feel uncomfortable around you for a few days."

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then looked away.

"..I'm sorry." He softly said. "..I can't tell you that I won't. I'll try but.."

"...It's like you have too much aggression in you." Neji said.

"..I can't control myself when I get angry Neji, I never have been able to do that." Sasuke said.

"Isn't there a way I can stop you when you want to use violence again?" Neji asked. "It's not like you're the most aggressive boyfriend I had, I've had worse, but with him it started like this too."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then suddenly his eyes started to water and he looked away, burying his head in one of his hands.

"...I'm sorry.. I guess this is kind of the wrong moment to start talking about this..." Neji softly said, as he put a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"No it's not that." Sasuke softly said. "..I just.. don't want you calling me an aggressive boyfriend. Because you're right, I am, and I don't think I can change it and I think that.. you deserve better and I'm just confused.." Sasuke said as he quickly wiped a tear away that had managed to escape his eye.

"Sasuke you're so much better then what I've had before." Neji said, frowning. "I'm just scared that it will become worse if I don't say something about it."

"..I'm better then what you've had before." Sasuke stated. "..Maybe I should just live alone for the rest of my life." He put his arms on the back of his couch and leaned his head on it.

"No that's not true." Neji said, sighing. "I want to be with you, that's why I tell you that I'm worried."

"You said I'm 'better' then what you've had before." Sasuke said. "Remember when I asked you to move in with me?" He suddenly asked.

"I told you you're much better." Neji said. "And yes, I do. Why?"

"Same thing." Sasuke said a little bitter. "And remember when I told you that if you were not gonna move in then, you would never do it?"

"..We're just a month further now." Neji said, frowning. "Most people move in into the other's house after having been together for years."

"I wasn't asking you to move in." Sasuke said. "I'm telling you that it's never gonna happen. I already knew back then you were gonna find out all my flaws and then leave in the end before we even had the chance to really love each other."

"Do you want me to accept you hitting me then?" Neji asked now.

"No I don't. That's why I knew you were gonna leave. And you should." Sasuke answered, staring ahead of him.

"I won't leave you for just this." Neji said, as he shook his head.

Sasuke buried his head in his arms now.

"I'm confused." He mumbled.

"Because I ask you something but don't want to leave you?" Neji asked.

"..That too.. I'm confused about everything. Even who I am." Sasuke said. "Forget I said that." He then mumbled. He didn't wanna open up this much anymore. He was feeling like he had to lock everything back inside again.

"What do you mean you're confused about who you are?" Neji asked, frowning. "Because you don't have to train your ass off anymore to beat your brother?"

"..Yes. Because my whole purpose is gone and I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I just feel.. empty.." Why didn't he just stop talking? Neji didn't need to know all this.

Neji had to stop himself from saying that Sasuke had been very stupid to have a goal like that anyway.

"Haven't you thought of the future at all then?" He asked instead. "If you had beaten Itachi, what would you do next?"

"..I don't know. I guess I thought I would spend all of my life trying." Sasuke said. "I know what you're thinking Neji, you think it's stupid I even wanted this. You said so before. Now that I can't even get Itachi back the way I would want it, I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't know what to do anymore." Sasuke said and then suddenly started sobbing softly. It was the first time in ages he had cried in front of someone.

Neji frowned even deeper now and put a comforting arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"...You could go back to school, if you haven't finished it." Neji said. "..Or search for a job.. there is so much you can do. You have to continue your life."

"..You obviously don't understand." Sasuke said as he tried to stop crying, but found himself unable to.

"No, you don't understand." Neji said. "...If one thing goes wrong, you don't know what to do anymore. But you should realize that life goes on."

"I know that life goes on." Sasuke snapped. "But that doesn't mean that I suddenly haven't spend all my life being told I was worthless and trying to set that straight. It doesn't mean that all of a sudden I know what to do or how to put my feelings in the right place and all that. It doesn't mean 'I' can suddenly move on."

"I'm sorry to be so hard then, but you're overreacting." Neji said. "Have you seen me crying more then one time about the fact that I didn't knew what to do anymore, now I wasn't welcome at home anymore? I was told as well how worthless I was, I wasn't even loved by someone. My parents died, my uncle forced me to work for him 'and' you know what happened in the clubs. But I did move on, in real life and mentally."

Sasuke looked at Neji angry and hurt now and then got up and walked to the hallway. He opened the door.

"You can go." He snapped.

"So you really want me to just talk with you and not give my own opinion about things hm." Neji said, as he shook his head with a sigh.

"No I wanted your support." Sasuke snapped. "The first time in years I open up and it's all just bullshit. I'm overreacting, I'm being a crybaby. Well fine, then go and I can go back to being an asshole. It was a lot less hurtful then this."

"I don't say these things to hurt you, I say it because I want you to move on." Neji said.

"I'm not going to move on if all everybody says is everything I'm doing wrong!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. "Now frigging go away!"

Neji now stood in front of Sasuke.

"You need to learn from your mistakes Sasuke." He then said. "People, except for your father, say things like this so you can make up for those mistakes and learn from it. Not to hurt you."

"Yeah because it's always 'my' fault! It's always my mistakes right!? I'm just a horrible person! If I'm so annoying and can't do anything right then just leave!" Sasuke said as he pushed Neji out of the way and stormed back into his house, knocking a vase of a table on the way.

Neji took a deep breath, but turned around and followed Sasuke.

"Sasuke calm down." He said, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "You're not a horrible person."

"Well everybody seems very eager to tell me that I am!" Sasuke yelled as he yanked his hand loose. He didn't wanna talk anymore. For all he cared, he was just gonna lay in his room and rot away.

"You only hear the negative things, they tell you how great you are too!" Neji said, just grabbing Sasuke's hand back. "Don't walk away from me."

"Well maybe I just don't believe them anymore because everybody is more negative then positive to me!" Sasuke said. "Everyone's 'always' better! Always!"

"It's what 'you' think Sasuke." Neji said.

"Well I'm not thinking that for no reason now am I!? It's not like I decided one day 'you know what, as from today I'm gonna hate myself, that would be fun'!" Sasuke yelled.

"I think you only hate yourself because of the behavior of your father, and because you probably looked up to your father your whole life." Neji said. "You became so uncertain that you don't hear compliments anymore. And that way, you talked yourself down every day."

"Well maybe that's the case, but you telling me that I overreact and that I'm 'better' then all those other aggressive boyfriends, isn't gonna help me!" Sasuke yelled. "Goddammit!"

"You really should learn to take some criticism." Neji muttered under his breath.

"Oh right, 'cause in all those years, I didn't take it!" Sasuke yelled. "It came out now after five years or something!"

"What, you making a drama if I say something bad about you?" Neji snapped.

Sasuke glared at Neji and then sat down on his couch, crossing his arms. He would just stay quiet from now on and Neji would call him childish and leave and then everything would be screwed up again. At least he knew what to do when his life was horrible.

"It's not like I never get criticism or something." Neji said. "When I get it, I think about it, and don't get this angry."

Sasuke just looked away and ignored Neji. He didn't feel like talking, or opening up or anything like that. Especially not to people he cared about.

"So now you're going to ignore me?" Neji asked, sighing.

Sasuke once again didn't answer. He had had it with everyone and especially with himself.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then stood.

"Well I guess I'll sleep at Shikamaru's place again then." He muttered. Sometimes he really hated Sasuke.

Sasuke waited for a while and then grabbed Neji's hand.

"OK fine, sorry. I don't know why I acted like that." He muttered.

"Well I do." Neji said. "You really have to learn how to take criticism. And I'm sure you'll just get angry again now, so I'll see you soon."

"Don't go now, please Neji." Sasuke said as he looked at him. "I won't get angry."

"Just think of what I told you a little while, it might be good." Neji said, and walked to the door. He put on his jacket again.

Sasuke got up and grabbed Neji's hand again.

"What did you tell me?" He asked.

Neji slightly smiled to himself now, but it was no happy smile.

"So you listen that well to me?" He asked.

"OK I know what you said and maybe you're right, but that doesn't mean I can just change in a second Neji." Sasuke said. "You're acting like I'm just stupid for thinking the way I do. If you said the same I would have told you stuff to feel better, but you're only telling me negative things again."

"Do you think I'm in a nice mood right now?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Well not anymore, but you obviously weren't when we started." Sasuke said.

"I was, I even brought you flowers because I was so eager to see you." Neji said, bringing up his eyebrows.

"Yeah but I mean when we started talking." Sasuke said. "All you could say was how I was overreacting to everything."

"That's not true." Neji simply said. Of course he hadn't only said things like that. But it were the only things Sasuke could remember of the conversation.

"Well then what positive thing have you said about me? Tell me." Sasuke said.

"That I think you're the best boyfriend I ever had, I love you and want to be with you, that you're not a horrible person, what you think you are, and that you are great." Neji said.

"You still said a lot more negative." Sasuke said.

"Because that's what we were talking about." Neji said, shrugging.

Sasuke was silent for a while before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I guess my dad really just brainwashed me or something. I can't help I feel like everybody despises me."

"Your dad is an ass, at least, that's what I think." Neji said. "No wonder you actually suffered from him. Someone who pushes his children in a dangerous world like that, is mad."

"I know that. I know it's stupid I listened to him, but I can't help it." Sasuke said.

"It's your dad, of course you listen to him." Neji said.

"I don't want to blame it on him that I can't trust people on their words." Sasuke said.

"I know you don't want to, perhaps because you think it's weak." Neji said, nodding. "But it is his fault."

Sasuke was silent for a while but then took Neji's hands in his.

"I trust 'you'." He softly said.

"...You do?" Neji asked with a slight smile. "That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

"I do. And I'm sorry I yelled at you." Sasuke said. "I guess my mother was right."

"About what?" Neji asked, frowning, as he looked at Sasuke. "Don't worry about it."

"That I'm angry and need to project it on people. Since I can't just be angry at my father." Sasuke said. "I'm really sorry Neji. You're too great to yell at."

"Perhaps you should talk to your dad, or at least try." Neji said. "And don't be sorry, silly."

"I don't want to talk to him. I wanna beat the crap out of him or shoot him, but I don't want to talk." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..." Neji said, frowning at Sasuke.

"I can't talk to dad anyway, he won't listen." Sasuke said.

"And what about trying to forget him?" Neji asked.

"I can forget about him once I've kicked his ass." Sasuke said.

"Don't try to solve it with violence.. unless you really can't find another way." Neji said.

"I solve all my problems with violence Neji." Sasuke said. "I can stop once I've beaten up my dad for putting his entire family through hell."

Neji let out a sigh, but then nodded.

"It seems I can't stop you... what I don't understand though... why did your mother marry your father?" He asked.

"Beats me." Sasuke said. "I should ask her that when I call her. I would never marry someone like him."

"Understandable." Neji said, nodding. "Perhaps she didn't know what he was planning to do with their children."

"I guess so, I don't think my mother would have married him if she knew." Sasuke said. "Are you gonna stay?"

"Well..." Neji said, doubting. "I don't know."

"..Why?" Sasuke asked. He had said sorry right?

"Well.. I don't know." Neji said. "I guess I'll stay."

"Why don't you know?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I was doubting if I should let you think of everything I said for a while, or if you actually understood already." Neji said.

"I do understand." Sasuke said. He really wanted Neji to stay.

"Then I'll stay." Neji said, nodding, as he took off his jacket again.

Sasuke smiled now.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Neji said. "Can I use your shower?"

"Yes. Why? Can I join?" Sasuke asked as the two of them walked back inside.

"I feel dirty, when I was on my way here, there was some idiot driving right into a pool of water and I got it over me." Neji said. "Strange that you didn't notice I smell a little."

"I even got mud in my hair." Neji added.

"Oh. Well maybe your own awesome scent was just heavier then that of a pool of water." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. "But yeah, you do have mud in your hair. I'll wash it out for you."

"I can do that by myself you know." Neji said, smiling. "But thanks." He walked towards the bathroom now.

"I know, but I want to do it." Sasuke said and followed. He turned the shower on and made sure it was the right temperature.

"That's fine." Neji said, nodding, as he took off his shirt.

Sasuke undressed as well and once he was done he got under the shower.

"Are you coming?" He asked. "You're so slow sometimes." He grinned a little.

"You're too easy with getting your clothes off." Neji said snorting, as he put off the rest of his clothes.

"Yeah I've had lots of practice with that." Sasuke said smirking.

Neji snorted once again, and then stepped into the shower with Sasuke. He stood under the water and made his hair wet.

Sasuke now grabbed the shampoo and turned Neji around so Neji's back was towards him. He then started washing Neji's hair.

"Never cut your hair ok?" He said.

"What, would I suddenly be ugly if I did so?" Neji asked, smirking.

"No." Sasuke said and snorted. "I just like your hair this long. Were you planning on cutting it then? I thought your hair was your life." He smirked now.

"I was planning to cut the ends." Neji said, laughing a little. "I'm not 'that' obsessed with my hair Sasuke."

"Really? So if I would shave it off at night I wouldn't end up on a cemetery?" Sasuke asked smirking as he continued washing Neji's hair.

"I'd just send you straight to hell." Neji said, smirking, while he closed his eyes. He enjoyed Sasuke washing his hair like that.

"Oh ho really. Good to know." Sasuke said and laughed. "Well I wouldn't wanna cut it anyway, because it's nice to stroke my fingers through it. So no worries."

Neji smiled to himself.

"Good." He then said. "Make sure to wash out the mud good." He then added.

"Yeah yeah, I've washed hair before you know." Sasuke said grinning as he firmly washed Neji's hair.

"Also long hair like mine?" Neji asked.

"No not this long, but I still know how to wash it." Sasuke said and now started to massage the shampoo in.

Neji hummed, as he closed his eyes and put his head back a little. Sasuke was massaging his skin as well now, and it felt really good. He took a step back so he could be closer to Sasuke and Sasuke would be able to wash his hair even better.

Sasuke smiled as he continued massaging Neji for a while and then pulled Neji's head back a little to rinse the shampoo out. He kept making massaging moves, because it was obvious Neji liked it a lot.

Neji kept making humming sounds, snuggling closer to Sasuke.

"Hmm.. you can massage my whole body if you're this experienced." He then sighed.

"If you want to, you can lay down on the bed after showering and I'll massage you." Sasuke said as the last bit of shampoo was rinsed out.

"That would be nice." Neji said, nodding.

"Then I will." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss in his neck. "It's clean now."

"Alright." Neji said, and then stepped out of the shower. "Do you have a towel?"

"No I don't dry myself, jeez Neji." Sasuke said and laughed as he got out as well and grabbed a towel for himself and Neji. He threw one in Neji's arms.

"Oh don't be like that." Neji said, as he shook his head in amusement. He started drying himself.

"You asked for it." Sasuke said smirking. He as well started drying himself and then wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Sure Sasuke." Neji said as he did the same. He wrapped the towel around his waist.

Sasuke walked to Neji now and gave him a kiss. He then slapped Neji on the ass.

"Now get that pretty ass to my bedroom, so I can massage it." Sasuke said smirking.

Neji rolled his eyes now.

"Don't hit me." He said, but followed Sasuke to the bedroom anyhow. He then laid down onto Sasuke's bed, onto his stomach.

"I didn't hit you." Sasuke said as he looked around to get some massaging oil. Once he found it he put it on Neji's back and on his hands.

"I warn you, you're gonna feel really good after this." Sasuke said.

"I'm not scared." Neji said, smiling, as he put off the towel and dropped it onto the ground.

Sasuke pushed Neji back on the bed softly and then started to massage Neji right under his neck. He made circular movements and rubbed the skin.

Neji closed his eyes again, sighing in pleasure. Sasuke's hands on his body felt so good.

Sasuke moved lower after a while, making the same movements and sometimes rubbing from Neji's neck all the way down to just above Neji's ass. Neji had such a nice body that he didn't even mind giving the massage.

Neji suddenly felt so relaxed he felt like sleeping.

"You're great Sasuke.." He whispered.

"So are you Neji." Sasuke said and leaned over Neji to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." He softly said and then continued massaging.

Neji smiled at the kiss, and closed his eyes again.

"I love you too."

Sasuke just kept smiling and massaging Neji. He now moved a little lower and massaged Neji's legs. Neji said he wanted his entire body done.

Neji sighed another time. He was sure that he would be able to sleep really good tonight.

Sasuke continued a while longer and then turned Neji around, to massage Neji's arms.

"Does it feel good?" He asked.

"It does." Neji said, smiling.

"Good." Sasuke said and then switched Neji's arm, to massage the other one. It was funny to see Neji so shiny from all the oil.

"What are you grinning about?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"You're shiny." Sasuke said and then started to massage Neji's chest and stomach.

"And you don't think it's sexy?" Neji asked, smirking.

"Oh very sexy." Sasuke said and smirked back. "It could be a lot more sexy if I had covered you in chocolate or something."

"Well what are you waiting for." Neji teased Sasuke, laughing a little.

"Don't provoke me Neji, 'cause I'll run to the fridge and get that chocolate sauce." Sasuke said smirking.

"You should buy some chocolate flavored massaging oil." Neji said, smirking. "Then we're both happy."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Sasuke said and then kissed Neji.

Neji smiled as he kissed back. So even his tongue would be massaged, hm? He didn't protest though.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head now, getting massage oil on Neji's cheeks. He kissed Neji passionately.

Neji let out a groan at feeling the sticky stuff covering his cheeks, making it slippery, but he enjoyed the kiss nevertheless. He kissed back passionately as well.

Sasuke kissed Neji long and passionate, but then broke it off. He laughed a little.

"I think you're gonna need another shower." He said.

"I'm sure I'm going to need another shower." Neji said, snorting.

Sasuke laughed a little again.

"Why don't we just have sex in the shower, that would be fun." He said and licked Neji's neck.

Neji laughed as well.

"Don't be so silly, if we do that I really can't walk for a long time anymore." He said.

"Why, we have sex more often, you never complained." Sasuke said smirking.

"I know, but not in the shower." Neji said. "Unless we lay down onto the ground, which I don't think that will happen, I'll have to fall down onto your cock every time. With other words, not pleasant."

"Ah come on, it will be nice. It'll feel great." Sasuke said and licked his lips.

"What about I fuck you for once, so you can feel what pain I'm going through if we do that?" Neji asked, as he pulled up an eyebrow.

Sasuke put up a disgusted look.

"No thank you. You do like it when we have sex right?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Of course I do, but I don't like it when I have to be on top." Neji said.

"I never put you on top." Sasuke said and then smirked again. "I have a bathtub as well." He wriggled his eyebrows now.

"How on earth do you want to fuck me in a bathtub?" Neji asked, frowning. Oh dear... was Sasuke in for some kinky stuff now or something?

"People do that all the time, it's just like in bed, but then a little crooked and with water." Sasuke said smirking. "Ever had an orgasm under water?"

Neji snorted.

"I can't imagine that being better then just doing it the normal way." He then said. "You can put me clothes on, tie me up, but I think having sex under water is going a little too far." He laughed a little. "And having sex under the shower, no way. If you really want that you'll have to force me or let me top."

"Yeah right, as if that'll ever happen." Sasuke said laughing. "Trust me, orgasms under water are better then normal ones. Come on, just once. The bed is getting boring."

"We still have chairs, tables and even stairs." Neji said.

"What's the difference between a chair and a shower?" Sasuke asked. "Either way you're gonna have to drop yourself on my cock."

"With a chair I can put my feet on the ground or on the place you're sitting on." Neji said. "Unless you want to fuck me doggy style of course." He thought of it afterwards. Somehow he liked the thought of having his face pressed into the wall while Sasuke pounded into him.

"I wouldn't say no to that. Or any kind of sex with you to be honest." Sasuke said and then decided to just get Neji in the mood. He kissed Neji's neck as his hands stroke over Neji's legs.

Neji snorted now.

"Alright fine." He then said. "Getting myself clean is necessary if we want to do this."

"It's just oil." Sasuke said as he kissed down more and then sucked on one of Neji's nipples.

"Which isn't tasty and starts to irritate my skin." Neji said, grinning. He then let out a groan as he felt his nipple become hard. "...L-let's get into the shower."

"Aah fine. Still no chance of me screwing you there?" Sasuke asked smirking as he got off Neji and pulled him up as well.

"I think you do, as long as you'll be gentle." Neji said, smirking too, as he walked to the bathroom with Sasuke.

"Hmm you quickly changed your mind. It sounds appealing huh." Sasuke said smirking. "I'll do it doggy style in the shower with you, since you're scared of getting hurt."

"Oh shut up." Neji said, as he stepped into the shower and quickly washed off the oil.

Sasuke threw away his towel and joined Neji, having some of the oil on himself as well.

"I'll make you feel good, trust me." He said and pulled Neji close.

"I trust you." Neji said, and kissed Sasuke deeply.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss. He was glad to hear those words. He then grabbed Neji's head again and made the kiss even deeper as he pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth gently.

Neji softly moaned, letting his tongue move around Sasuke's, and against it. He moved his hands over Sasuke's body, and ended up stroking Sasuke softly. He himself was getting excited just by the fact that he knew what was going to happen.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth as he enjoyed the touches. He moved his hands over Neji's back, and grabbed his ass, massaging it. He slowly let some fingers slide over Neji's entrance, rubbing it.

Neji let out a gasp, but kept kissing Sasuke. He felt himself turning more and more excited. He started stroking Sasuke a little harder now.

Sasuke let Neji stroke him for a while longer, but then decided that the kiss was done and it was time to get Neji completely turned on. He turned Neji around and made him bend over, then rubbed roughly over Neji's entrance with a few fingers.

Neji blushed but let out a groan, as he stretched his arms and laid his hands on the wall, and his face down. He bit his lip, suppressing a huge groan.

Sasuke kneeled down in front of Neji's ass now and pushed a finger in Neji's ass. Remembering where Neji's spots were, he immediately rubbed them and then started licking it as well.

Neji let out another gasp, as he slightly pushed his butt back. He felt his member harden even more, and it was now standing up in the air. He was ready.

Sasuke prepared Neji for a little while longer, sucking on the skin and pushing in fingers. He then decided to get some action himself as well. He got up and positioned himself, then pushed in all the way with one quick thrust.

Neji let out a soundless gasp, moving his head up in pleasure as Sasuke immediately hit his point. Some time ago, he had a problem with his entrance being too small. By now, it was big enough again.

Sasuke looked at Neji's body language and then decided it was OK to start moving. He rocked his hips and started to move in and out of Neji as the water splashed off their bodies. It was hot to see how it dripped off Neji's body.

Neji spread his legs some more, biting his lip in pleasure, and moved his body up a little. It made him feel even more.

Sasuke continued pounding into Neji as he grabbed Neji's hips to move it up even more. It felt great as Neji's back was arched now.

Neji pushed his head back, as he moved his backside back against

Sasuke's hips. It made it all even more extreme.

Sasuke groaned as Neji did this and then started to get rougher, pushing Neji forward a little as his thrusts became really hard and fast.

"..S-Sasuke... I'm... hng.. s-so close.." Neji moaned, opening his eyes but immediately closing them again in pleasure.

"G-good.. Cause I a-am too.. hn.." Sasuke groaned back as he continued to thrust and changed Neji's angle again by pulling his hips up a little.

Neji gasped loudly and then he suddenly let out a soft yelp of pleasure, while he had his release. And god it felt good.

Sasuke felt Neji tightened and a few thrusts later, he came inside of Neji, moaning as he pushed forward and his release.

Neji let out a low moan as he felt Sasuke coming inside of him. He held himself up by the wall, exhausted.

As Sasuke had had his release, he turned Neji around and sat him down on a small sitting place in his shower. That was kind of really tiring.

Neji was panting and put off the shower. He then pulled Sasuke onto his lap, and laid his head down onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled as he put his arms around Neji.

"..T-that was r-really good.." He said.

"..It w-was.." Neji said, laughing a little. "Having s-sex in the shower was a great plan.."

"See, I t-told you." Sasuke said smirking and then gave Neji a kiss on the lips.

"I love y-you." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a kiss back.

"I love you t-too." Sasuke said. He was glad Neji was his boyfriend. Even after all the fighting, Neji still wasn't leaving. And it felt great.

"Good." Neji said and smiled, and closed his eyes.

Sasuke got up and then pulled Neji up as well.

"We should take a nap." He said.

"Good idea." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke put Neji down and gave him another towel and took one himself as well. He dried himself off.

"Thanks." Neji said as he dried himself again. He then yawned.

"Damn Sasuke, you really tired me out."

"I can say the same to you." Sasuke said grinning as he was dry and walked to his bedroom. He dropped himself on his bed.

Neji followed him, and then lay down next to him. He put his head onto Sasuke's chest.

"Let's sleep." He said.

"Yeah. Sleep well Neji." Sasuke said, putting an arm around Neji and then closing his eyes.

Neji fell asleep right after, once again with the safe feeling he always had when he was sleeping with Sasuke.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Dad, I'm going to quit fighting." Itachi said, right on the same moment Sasuke and Neji had fallen asleep in each other's arms. He was standing in the living room, in front of the couch his father and mother were sitting on. Mikoto looked up now, and then looked at her husband.

Fugaku raised his eyebrows at Itachi.

"Oh really? Explain yourself." He said, not impressed by Itachi at all.

"I never wanted to fight, so I decided to quit." Itachi said. "And don't bother asking Sasuke, because he doesn't wants to fight either."

"Oh really. And why, Itachi, did you think I was gonna let you go just like that?" Fugaku asked as he got up and looked at his oldest son.

"Because you're my father." Itachi said, as he just looked back.

"...Be nice Fugaku." Mikoto warned her husband.

"Which gives me the right to do whatever I want with you." Fugaku said. "Shut it Mikoto." He stood closer to Itachi now and glared at him. "Do you really think you can get away with this?"

"Yes." Itachi calmly said, but knew he was in trouble now.

"Think again Itachi." Fugaku said and then suddenly punched Itachi in the face, then grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the stomach.

Itachi let out a groan as he grabbed his father's wrist and pinched it hard so he would let go, and kicked his father into the stomach as well.

"Stop you, the two of you!" Mikoto yelled as she got up, shocked.

But Fugaku grabbed Itachi again and threw him over his shoulder, then grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up.

"You didn't really think you could beat me right? I am stronger then what I let you believe, you ignorant boy." Fugaku hissed through gritted teeth.

Itachi coughed, as he grabbed his father's hands again. His feet were off the floor now. No, he hadn't expected his dad to be this strong. He struggled a little, and then kicked his father in his crouch. It was a weak attempt to get loose, but most of the times, it worked.

Mikoto meanwhile ran to the kitchen and called the police. This was getting out of hand.

Fugaku almost let go, but then pushed Itachi against a wall, holding him up there. He then started hitting Itachi in the stomach.

"No one quits working for me." He hissed.

Itachi coughed as he gasped for breath. He groaned as he felt his father damaging his stomach. Damn it hurt.

"S-stop it.. hng.. dad!" Itachi yelled now. Somewhere, he had expected this to happen. But not this bad...

Fugaku didn't stop though. He just continued and once he was done with Itachi's stomach, he continued with his face. He would beat up Itachi bad.

Itachi groaned as he tried to defend himself, but didn't want to beat up his father either. He started coughing from the damage his father had done to his stomach, and while he felt his nose break, he started coughing up blood. As long as his father wouldn't break any of his limbs..

"Fugaku stop it!" Mikoto yelled as she ran back into the room. "Leave him alone!"

"You shut your mouth woman!" Fugaku yelled and then let Itachi down to the floor, but grabbed his arm and pushed it on Itachi's back, making him move to the ground. He then stepped on Itachi's back, while holding his arm, hoping it would break.

Itachi let out a groan, followed by a scream as he noticed what his father was doing. He tried to get away, but it only caused his arm to bend backwards even more.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled, furious, as she grabbed her husband and pulled him away from her child. "Leave your son alone! How can you do this?!"

But Fugaku turned around and slapped Mikoto so she fell over.

"It is none of your business what I do to my son." He snapped and then grabbed Itachi again and broke his arm by turning it completely around.

"I hope you regret doing this you pathetic excuse for a man." He spat.

Itachi let out a scream of both pain as fury, as he felt his arm break and saw his mother falling to the ground. He started shaking as he tried to bend his arm back into position but it only hurt more. He bit his lip as he tried to get up.

"I called the police Fugaku." Mikoto now said, hate obvious in her voice as she looked at her husband. "So you'd better not do anything more."

"I don't care who you call, I can just say he fell down the stairs, and if you object, then I will hunt you all down and kill you." Fugaku hissed. "So think twice before saying anything about this." He kicked Itachi to the floor now.

"I already told them you were beating him up." Mikoto said as she stood, and looked at her son, worried.

"Then you'll just have to say you lied." Fugaku hissed. "Now go make some dinner woman." He retreated to his office now, kicking Itachi again as he passed him and then locked the door.

Itachi groaned, as he sat up now, shaking, and still coughing up some blood. He held his broken arm tightly, although he wished he had another arm so he could hold his bleeding and broken nose.

"...M-mom.. hn.. you should get out of here.." He groaned.

Mikoto rushed herself to Itachi and held him close.

"Oh Itachi.. We're both getting out of here." She softly said as a tear ran down her face. "We're going to the hospital and we won't come back."

Itachi nodded now.

"..Let's go." He then said, still groaning a little. "We'll go get our s-stuff later."

Mikoto nodded as well and helped her oldest son up. She supported him all the way to the car. She felt horrible that she had to see this happen to her own son. She was glad though, because she knew Fugaku could have done a lot more.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was sitting on top of Neji, kissing him and his neck, his fingers intertwined with Neji's. He pushed Neji's hand above his head.

Neji was moaning and he had his legs around Sasuke. Sasuke had just jumped on top of him and had started to pull his clothes off, and Neji couldn't help but becoming amazingly excited of Sasuke being this wild. He was already looking forwards to have sex together.

Sasuke had already pulled off Neji's shirt and pants and now wanted to pull off Neji's boxer as well. But then suddenly his phone started ringing and Sasuke groaned. He moved to his nightstand and looked on his cell phone, seeing it was his mother.

"I have to take this." He told Neji.

"Sasuke..." Neji groaned, as he grabbed Sasuke's head and tried to kiss him again. "Don't stop now."

Sasuke pulled away again as he was still sitting on top of Neji.

"We'll continue in a sec. It's my mother." Sasuke said and then answered the phone.

"Hi mom."

Neji let out an annoyed groan as he leaned back and looked at Sasuke sitting on top of him.

"Hey Sasuke." Mikoto meanwhile said to Sasuke through the phone. "...I fear I have bad news."

Sasuke frowned now.

"What? Did something happen?" He asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Your father beat up Itachi." Mikoto now said, sighing. "I'm at the hospital with him now. He has a broken nose, a few broken ribs and a broken arm. He also has a light concussion. Perhaps you want to come here too?"

Sasuke was silent for a while now.

"..Why did that happen? Are you OK mom? Is Itachi OK, other then.. well of course he's not OK.." He finally said, feeling anger build up.

"Itachi told Fugaku he wasn't going to fight anymore." Mikoto said, sighing again. "Fugaku flipped. And no Sasuke.. Itachi's not OK, he looks very bad."

Neji, who was still laying under Sasuke, looked at his boyfriend with a frown. What had happened? Something was wrong with Sasuke's brother obviously.

"..He'll be fine though right? 'You'll' be fine right? Goddammit." Sasuke said as he got off Neji, looking angry.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Mikoto said and you could almost hear her nod on the phone. "And I'm fine already. I'm signing my divorce papers at the moment."

"Good, you should. I'll be right over, but give me an hour." Sasuke said. He was gonna make a stop at some other place first.

"Sasuke... if you want to fight your father, don't." Mikoto now said. "It won't lead you to anything and he's too strong."

Neji sat up now and looked at Sasuke, worried. What was going on?

"I'm just gonna make a quick stop." Sasuke said. "I'll see you in an hour." He then hung up the phone, not wanting his mother to bring him off this idea. Sasuke got off the bed and put on his shoes.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Neji asked, frowning. "What are you going to do?"

"My father beat up Itachi. I'm going to the hospital." Sasuke answered, sounding bitter.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Neji immediately asked worried, as he stood and started to dress.

"That's fine, but we're gonna drive somewhere else first." Sasuke said as he walked to his closet and seemed to be putting something in his pocket.

"Are you going to buy something for your brother?" Neji asked.

"No, I'll buy him something later." Sasuke said. "Hurry it up."

"..Sasuke what are you planning?" Neji asked, looking a little mistrusting at Sasuke, as he was done dressing.

"Nothing, are you gonna come along or what?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to Neji.

Neji frowned and finally decided to go with Sasuke, just to see what he was up to. He walked to the door now. But somewhere, he didn't trust it.

Sasuke followed him and they walked to the car silently and got in. Sasuke started it and drove off.

They were driving for some time, at least ten minutes, before Sasuke stopped the car in front of a big villa. Neji looked at Sasuke from the passenger's seat.

"Who's living here?" He asked.

"Stay in the car Neji." Sasuke said as he put off his belt and opened his door to get out. He wasn't gonna answer Neji.

Neji frowned but didn't obey Sasuke, as he got out of the car anyway and followed Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and stopped.

"Neji get back in the car." He demanded once again. He was just gonna lock Neji up if he didn't listen.

"I want to know what on earth you're going to do." Neji said.

"I'm just going inside for a while, now get in the car Neji." Sasuke said annoyed.

"It's your father living there, isn't it?" Neji asked, frowning. "Don't do something stupid. I just know you're going to do something stupid."

"One more chance Neji, get back in the car." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"No, I'm going with you." Neji said, as he shook his head. "Don't act like this."

"You're not going with me." Sasuke said as he suddenly threw Neji over his shoulder and pushed him back into the car, then closed the door and locked it. Luckily, he had made sure that it couldn't be opened from the inside.

Neji tried to open the car from the inside and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke when he found out he couldn't. He had to stop himself from putting up his middle finger in front of his face, but he didn't. But he was angry with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to him and turned around, walking into the house. It was weird to be back after all those years, but he knew this was gonna be a lot better then all those years he had lived here. Sasuke still had a spare key, so he just got in and walked to where his father's working space was. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Afternoon 'dad'." He said bitter.

Fugaku looked up now.

"What are you doing here?" He calmly asked.

"I've come to take my revenge, what did you think I was doing here?" Sasuke snapped. "I sure as hell didn't come to work for you."

"Revenge for what, being weak?" Fugaku asked on a mocking tone. "You're wasting my time Sasuke, as always. Leave, I got work to do."

"For what you did to Itachi and mom you sick bastard." Sasuke snapped as he walked to his father and grabbed him by the collar.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes as he got up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist painfully.

"You've got nothing to do with that." He said. "It's their own fault that this all happened."

Sasuke grabbed his father's wrist in return and pulled himself loose.

"Good thing we'll all won't be a waste of your time anymore." He said and pulled out a gun he had just taken from home. He was going to end his father's terror right now. Sasuke pointed the gun to his father's head.

* * *

Neji looked at the door of Sasuke's house shocked, when he heard a shot from that direction. He then realized what Sasuke had done, when Sasuke was leaving the house, covered in blood that could only be his father's.

Sasuke looked stoic as he walked back to his car, unlocked it and got in. He took deep breaths, his eyes were wide and he just stared ahead of himself. He had finally done it. He had killed his father.

Neji swallowed as he looked at Sasuke in shock, not being able to say anything. That Sasuke actually did this... Neji had no idea how to react to it. But he suddenly wasn't sure if he even wanted to be in the same room as Sasuke.. as a murderer.

Sasuke took another deep breath and then started the car.

"We have to stop by my house again." He said and started driving.

"You have to get rid of that weapon." Neji softly said, as he stared at the road.

"I have to get rid of a lot." Sasuke said. He wasn't gonna be able to hide this from anyone if he just washed his clothes, shoes and car. No, he had to simply get rid of it.

"I want you to bring me to Shikamaru." Neji said, not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave Neji a look now.

"..Why?" He asked as he kept driving.

"At the moment, I don't want to be sitting next to someone who just killed his father." Neji said, still not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked ahead of himself. He hadn't even thought of what Neji would think. Sasuke swallowed and took a turn to drive to Shikamaru's place.

Neji slowly shook his head, trying to absorb what just happened.

"...I can't believe you did this.." He said.

"I had to." Sasuke answered softly. He really did feel like that. Like a weight had been lifted of his shoulder the moment he had seen his father go down.

"That's what you think, but there were other ways to solve this problem." Neji snapped. "You can get send into jail. And you're a frigging murderer right now. No matter how much you hate someone, you can never take someone's life."

"He took mine and that of my family, so I'm taking his." Sasuke said. "There were no other ways to get rid of him."

"You're all alive." Neji snapped again. "Don't try to say you did something good. Because you did something very wrong and I'm even doubting if I still want to be with you now."

Sasuke was silent now and then stopped the car in front of Shikamaru's house. So now Neji would leave. And he would be a lonely murderer. Maybe he should have thought it through, but killing his father still felt good to him.

"You'll hear from me." Neji said as he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. He then walked to Shikamaru's house.

Sasuke looked at Neji leaving and then leaned on his steering wheel for a while. He then drove off home to wash up and go to the hospital.

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke entered room 302, where his brother was laying in the hospital. He spotted his mother and Itachi and walked to them.

"Hi.." He said.

"Hey honey.. how are you?" Mikoto asked as she stood and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a soft hug back.

"..I'm... OK." Sasuke said and then looked at Itachi. "Are you OK?" He asked him.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and gave him a short nod. You could see he was far from OK though.

"Sit down honey..." Mikoto softly said as she got a chair for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his mother now and then shook his head.

"I think you should sit down." He said. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it dear?" Mikoto asked with a frown, as she sat down onto her chair again.

Sasuke looked around now to see if no one was listening.

"..I.." He started, but it was hard to finish. Would they hate him? "..I killed dad.." He softly said.

"...Sasuke you idiot." Itachi muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke.. that was very stupid.. why did you do it?" Mikoto asked with a frown. You could see that she somewhere was sad about it.

"Because I was angry and I wanted him gone." Sasuke said. "..I'm sorry.. But I had to."

"Why did you have to?" Itachi asked with a frown, while Mikoto fell silent. "No one told you to kill dad, right? Why did you.. hng.. s-shit." He quickly grabbed his head and laid back onto the bed.

"...Don't talk too much honey.." Mikoto softly said.

"I had to for myself, because I felt trapped with him there.." Sasuke said. "He can't hurt us and get away with it."

"Killing is never a g-good option.." Itachi said with a broken voice.

"It was for me.." Sasuke said and looked to the floor. "Because he 'had' to leave."

"...You could have left it as well.." Mikoto softly said now.

"No I couldn't." Sasuke suddenly snapped. "God not even you two understand."

"I understand why you killed him." Itachi said now. "But I don't think you did the right thing."

"It wasn't the right thing if you go by the law, but it was the right thing for 'me'." Sasuke snapped, but this time a little softer.

"I'm sure you're going to regret it." Itachi said, shrugging.  
Mikoto nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well maybe I am, but that doesn't really matter, because I already did it." Sasuke snapped. "Should I just go?"

"Let's just stop talking about it." Mikoto said, sighing. "Does your boyfriend already know?"

"Yes and he's going to leave me, and you're obviously not gonna support me, so I'm just gonna turn myself in." Sasuke said, angry now.

"Sasuke of course we're going to support you, but it doesn't mean we think it's right what you did." Mikoto said, frowning.

"Well it doesn't seem that way." Sasuke said and looked away. "I'm pretty sure Itachi doesn't want to see me, and you obviously don't like me anymore, because I know that look mom."

"Sasuke..." Mikoto said looking worried at her youngest.

"Of course I want to see you, but it's not like I can act normal after hearing my father is killed by my brother." Itachi said now.

"I know that." Sasuke hissed. "I'm just a murderer now, so screw this. I'm going." He grabbed the bag he had put down earlier and then walked to the door.

Mikoto sighed now.

"Sasuke don't." She said.

"It's fine mom. I should've known that I screwed up again and we will never be a normal family." Sasuke snapped and opened the door, biting his lip.

"It would've been better if 'I' was the one killed." He softly said.

"Don't say that." Itachi snapped to Sasuke. "We both love you, but it's not easy to hear something like this. It's not like we'll hate you for this but we don't stand behind your choice."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then closed the door.

"I just wanted to do something good for a change.. But I can't.. And I thought you would understand but you don't.." Sasuke said as he bit his lip so hard, he swore he could draw blood. He just didn't wanna cry.

"You made a big mistake.. but we won't hate you for it, because we love you." Mikoto said as he stood and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "..You know, deep in your heart, you know killing isn't the way to solve things. Its true some problems are solved now... but an even bigger problem has arrived by this."

"I know I made a mistake and I know it's not the right way to solve things, but I already did it. And I can't go back. And I don't want you telling me that I'm stupid and that I shouldn't have done it, because I already know that." Sasuke said as his eyes started to water.

"..It didn't seem like you thought it was stupid, since you said it was the best way and you were relieved by it.. and that you felt good about it." Mikoto said, as she hugged her youngest. "That's what made us think you stood behind your choice."

"Because it does feel better, because he 'is' gone.. That doesn't mean I don't know it's stupid and that it's wrong." Sasuke said softly as he hugged back. "..I just wanted things to be normal.."

"They will get normal, eventually." Mikoto said, as she stroke over Sasuke's back.

"No they won't.. I screwed up again.." Sasuke said and then suddenly started crying, no matter how much he tried not to.

"..Perhaps you did now, but if you do your best for it, it will get better again." Mikoto said. "Both Itachi and I are here to help you. Perhaps Itachi can't really act normal because he's not social at all-" Itachi scowled at this "-but he's here for you as well. We're both here for you. And if you explain everything to your boyfriend, I'm sure he won't be angry too long."

"..I d-don't want to anymore.. I just w-want to give up.. I'm p-pretty sure my life won't get better any time s-soon.." Sasuke sobbed softly.

"It's already better now, you'll have your family back again." Mikoto said. "If you want you can even live with us again. Not having the task to clean the house, or to cook.. not having to worry about anything, and just live your life. Trust me Sasuke.. I won't let you feel miserable."

Sasuke wiped his tears away now, even though he was still crying.

".. Thanks mom.. I'm sorry.." He softly said.

"It doesn't matter honey.." Mikoto said, stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"And you can always come to me if you need help or something, or just need to talk to another man." Itachi said, nodding. It was his way of saying 'I love you'.

Sasuke smiled a little now as he looked at Itachi.

"Thanks.. I love you Itachi.. both of you." He softly said. He knew things would really work out better now. Although he didn't wanna live in his old house.

* * *

A few hours back, when Sasuke had drove towards his house to wash the blood off, Neji walked up the path to Shikamaru's house. He rang the doorbell, knowing only Shikamaru could answer now. Or perhaps Kiba. Shikamaru's parents were on a holiday right now, which was good. It meant he could say anything he wanted, without having Shikamaru's parents trying to teach him to not curse anymore.

It took a while, but then Shikamaru opened the door and looked at Neji.

"Yo. What brings you here?" He asked as he opened the door to let Neji in.

"Sasuke's acting mentally disturbed once again, and he's a complete ass without any brains." Neji spat. "I'm not going to sleep at his house anymore." He stamped into the house now, taking off his jacket roughly, almost tearing it.

Shikamaru took a step back as he put out his cigarette in an ash-tray.

"What did he do now?" He asked, not exactly impressed by Neji's outburst, seeing it happened a lot before.

"He probably doesn't want me to tell you, but I will anyways." Neji snapped. "But you have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even Kiba. Especially not Kiba." When he saw Shikamaru nodding, he continued ranting. "The fucktard told me to go with him after he had a phone call of his mom, drove to his dad's house and killed his dad! He then sat in the car again, covered in blood, simply telling me he had to drive home to clean himself up! And then he was surprised I didn't want to be in the same car as him anymore! And I have no idea what to do now, now my boyfriend is a frigging murderer!"

Even Shikamaru wasn't prepared for something like that as he looked at Neji with big eyes.

"..He killed his dad?" He asked confused. Who the hell kills his own father? Was Sasuke mental?

"Yes, that father was an ass yeah, he forced Sasuke's brother to give up his life and fight, and Itachi, Sasuke's brother, did so, so their father wouldn't force Sasuke into the job." Neji snapped, still angry with Sasuke. "He even hit Sasuke's mother, I heard. It's an ass. Apparently, he did something horrible to Sasuke's brother, and Sasuke actually thought it was needed to shoot his dad."

"Well that's what we call overreacting." Shikamaru said as they went into the living room. "Sit down. And calm down."

Neji was looking angry some more before he sighed, and walked to the living room again.

"He seriously has a fucked up way of solving things." He muttered.

"You can say that again. Are you gonna turn him in?" Shikamaru asked, knowing Neji was gonna have to think about that question.

Neji looked at Shikamaru with a frown now.

"Turn Sasuke in?" He then asked. He fell silent. Sure he was mad at Sasuke and Sasuke deserved it to be in jail for some time... but he didn't want Sasuke to be in a cell. "...I don't want to, but I should." He finally said.

"I didn't ask that. I asked are you 'going' to." Shikamaru said as he looked at Neji.

Neji bit his lip in thought. He absolutely had no idea what he should do with it.

"...I don't know." Neji then said. "I want to think of it some more. First I need some distraction. What about going out tonight?"

"Sure." Shikamaru said shrugging. "But let me give you a word of advice first. We all knew from the beginning Sasuke was not gonna be the boyfriend for you. Now that he's a murderer as well, maybe you should rethink even wanting to spend time with him anymore. Kiba told me he's a good guy, but to me it sounds like Sasuke has to figure out some things for himself before he can be your boyfriend."

"...Perhaps." Neji said, but he knew Shikamaru was right. Sasuke really had to sort out his life before sharing it with someone else. "...I have the feeling that if I break up with him now, he'll kill himself."

"You can't stay with him because you think he might kill himself. That would be stupid." Shikamaru said. "I don't wanna talk you into breaking up with him, but I just want you to know what I think."

"Thanks." Neji said, nodding. "Perhaps I'm too much of a difficult person as well."

Shikamaru smirked now.

"You're difficult alright. But you don't go around killing your family. Anyway, where are we going tonight?"

"I feel like dancing." Neji said. "Perhaps even flirting with some guys to for once do something bad to Sasuke too."

"Then you should." Shikamaru said shrugging. "It's you choice tonight."

"Right." Neji said. "I'm going to put on some nice clothes then."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

Neji, having a red blush on his cheeks from the alcohol, pressed a guy up against the wall outside of the club he and Shikamaru had gone to this evening. Kiba had showed up and was entertaining Shikamaru, so Neji had sought someone too. He smirked, as he licked the guy's neck hungrily. He had scored himself a nice guy.

The guy Neji had scored was smirking and let Neji attack his neck.

"You must not have had any in a while hm?" He said as he had his hands on Neji's ass and massaged it.

"Hmm.. that's not true." Neji said with a grin, as he let his hands go over the guy's chest. "I've actually had some quite recently.. but it wasn't that exciting." He licked the guy's neck now and moved upwards, until he softly licked the guy's lips. Damn he was horny.

"Hmm... what do you think of showing me your house?" He then asked.

"How about I show you I fuck people in my house hm?" The guy asked and then grabbed Neji by the waist and pulled him with him to his car.

"..Hmm.. sounds good." Neji said, smirking.

The guy smirked back and opened his car, then got in. When Neji sat down as well, he was quick to drive off and go to his place.

"So.. how much do you do things like this?" Neji asked, as he kept looking at the other boy.

"Not that often, but often enough. Why, have you never done it?" He asked and looked at Neji.

"I did do it sometimes." Neji said, nodding. "I'm Neji by the way."

"I'm Aoi. Very nice to meet you." The guy, Aoi, said and laughed a little.

"Well Aoi, I feel like getting rough tonight, but I need you to know I don't want more then just a one night stand." Neji said, smiling sweetly and irresistible to the guy next to him.

Aoi whistled at this.

"Well don't worry, I don't do relationships. One night stands are way more fun." He said.

"If you say so." Neji said with a slight smirk. "I do like relations, I actually am in one now, but I feel like cheating." When he was drunk, he never knew when to shut his mouth. Well, not like the guy would possibly care.

"Really now? Poor you that you have a relationship with someone who is not that good at having sex." Aoi said smirking and then stopped his car in front of his house. "We're here, so I'll show you what a good fuck is."

"I'm willing to learn that lesson." Neji said, grinning, as he got out and walked to the door of the house.

Aoi locked his car and then opened the door to his house. He walked inside and let Neji in as well.

"Then undress and we can begin." He said.

Neji gave Aoi a smirk as he already pulled off his shirt, while walking into the house.

"You can come and get me." He said, as he slowly pulled down the zipper of his pants.

Aoi wriggled his eyebrows now and then grabbed Neji by the arm and pushed him on the couch. He pulled off Neji's pants and underpants in one swift move and then undressed himself too.

"You have a great body Neji." He said.

"You do too." Neji said as he looked at Aoi with a horny face, excited that Aoi had him naked this fast. He stroke over Aoi's chest, before flipping his own hair back and then he grabbed Aoi's head, pulling him down and kissed him.

Aoi gave out a moan as he then grabbed Neji's hair and started kissing him roughly. He already started stroking Neji's length, but kept the pace slow for now.

Neji smirked as he moved his hands through Aoi's pants and started unbuttoning them. He pressed his hands against Aoi's groin roughly.

Aoi groaned and then pulled off his pants quickly. He then moved his hips down onto Neji's and started grinding a little as he still kissed Neji very roughly.

Neji moaned loudly as he moved his hips forwards. He kissed back and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. He pulled down the other's boxer as well, getting immensely excited as he saw Aoi's organ.

Aoi just pulled off his boxer and then pushed back his hips. He started grinding his member onto Neji's, making them both moan. He then pulled up Neji's legs around his waist for more friction.

Neji moaned tightly as he pulled his legs around Aoi's waist. He broke the kiss now.

"I'm almost ready.." He moaned.

"You can't wait for me to shove my dick in your hole, can you?" Aoi said smirking as he kept grinding and let a finger rub Neji's entrance.

"Not r-really no." Neji groaned, as he bit down into Aoi's neck. "I want you to.. mark me. I want him to notice I did it w-with someone else."

"Hmm fine with me." Aoi said smirking and moved his head in Neji's neck. At the same time he positioned himself and at the moment he bit down in Neji's neck, he pushed into Neji.

Neji let out a soft scream as he was entered by Aoi's cock. Damn he was well shaped. He pushed his head back in pleasure.

Aoi started moving in and out of Neji in a fast pace as he bit down and draw blood from Neji's neck. He was making sure that mark would be there forever.

Neji groaned now and started moving his hips as well.

"T-that's enough with the biting." He groaned.

Aoi pulled back grinning.

"I thought you w-wanted you boyfriend to know you c-cheated on him." Aoi said and licked his lips as he kept thrusting into Neji and now gave a firm squeeze in Neji's cock.

Neji let out another scream.

"S-sure I do, but not for the rest of m-my life." Neji gasped, as he stretched his back so it was like he was sitting against the wall.

"Well it's gonna be t-there forever now." Aoi said smirking as he kept pounding and stroking Neji's length, sometimes letting his finger slip over the top. This was really just a quickie.

"Gee t-thanks." Neji sarcastically said, but his face quickly changed into one of pleasure, as he held onto Aoi's back.

"You're welcome." Aoi said as he started thrusting harder and faster now, pulling Neji up by the hips for a moment so his angle would be changed into one that would give both of them more pleasure. His hand then slipped back to Neji's cock and he started stroking it violently.

Neji moaned loudly, as he started coming close.

"I'm c-close." He moaned, almost screaming.

"So am I, s-so hurry it up." Aoi moaned as he started squeezing Neji's cock hard and thrusted in deep, deeper then Sasuke ever had.

Neji groaned and then his eyes flew open as he both came and felt something rip. He inhaled a lot of breath.

Aoi slammed into him a couple times more and then finally came inside of Neji, giving a few thrusts as he released. It didn't take him long to pull out of Neji and clean himself off.

Neji quickly put his legs onto the ground again and leaned against the wall, panting.

"Hmm that was good. You should take a look at your ass though." Aoi said smirking as he dressed again.

"W-what's with it?" Neji groaned, as he sought his clothes as well.

"You're bleeding." Aoi said, pointing to Neji's ass. "It's not that bad, but you should stop the bleeding."

"Do you h-have a towel for me?" Neji asked, frowning.

"In the bathroom. It's over there." Aoi said as he pointed to the bathroom now. "But hurry it up, I can score a lot more guys tonight."

Neji frowned.

"You don't feel like doing more?" He asked, as he walked to the bathroom. He felt offended. This guy should be happy he had had a beauty like Neji tonight and even had the chance to share one bed with him.

"Hell no. You said so yourself you wanted a one night stand and so do I. That means one fuck and then you're out." Aoi said.

"One night, dumbass." Neji said. "You should be happy I even wanted to share your bed, that doesn't happen very often." He was removing the blood now.

"One night, one fuck, same thing. I don't like doing it with someone more then once unless they are really good." Aoi said smirking. "So I'll bring you back to the club and then find someone else."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"You can bring me home." He then said, very offended now. That guy was so ungrateful. He bet the guy was too drunk to notice how pretty Neji was.

"I am not going to bring you home, I'm bringing you to that club." Aoi said. "I'm sure you have friends who can drive your drunken ass home. Now get dressed."

"I can't even dance anymore now." Neji snapped, as he started dressing.

"Then you can go home after that. Hurry it up." Aoi said as he was already waiting, fully dressed and his car keys in his hand.

"Pff, you're an asshole." Neji said as he walked towards Aoi, now dressed, while limping a little.

"Oh boohoo, I'm not your boyfriend Neji." Aoi said smirking and then walked to the door, then let Neji out and closed it. They both walked to his car now.

"I know Aoi, that's why I'm calling you an asshole." Neji said, as he got into Aoi's car.

"Well it's good you know that then. You were the one eager to cheat on your boyfriend." Aoi said as he got in as well and a little later, drove off back to the club.

Neji just rolled his eyes, looking away. When they arrived at the club, he quickly got out of the car, not even bothering to thank Aoi, as he saw Shikamaru walking out of the club with a drunken Kiba holding on to him. He walked to them as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast, and called Shikamaru.

Shikamaru heard Neji calling and turned to him, having to swing Kiba along with him.

"Hey, where have you been man? And what's with the limp?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"..Shikamaru... I like your ponytail so much... but those green eyes, man..." Kiba sighed, as he shook his head. "Neji why did you cut your hair!" Neji stared at Kiba for some time and then focused his attention to Shikamaru.

"I went home with someone." He said, shrugging.

Shikamaru frowned now.

"With who? What did you do Neji?" Shikamaru asked. "And my eyes are black Kiba, but thanks." He pulled Kiba up a little, who was constantly being dragged down by the gravity and the disability to stand up on his own two feet.

Kiba groaned as he put his head onto Shikamaru's shoulder, while he was muttering something about cows drinking beer.

"I had sex with a guy I didn't know." Neji said, shrugging. "He was bigger then I expected."

"You had sex with some random guy? Jeez Neji, sometimes you're even more stupid then Kiba." Shikamaru said. At that moment Kiba almost fell over and Shikamaru quickly pulled him up again.

"OK, maybe not more stupid then Kiba. But really stupid."

Neji rolled his eyes now.

"Why am I stupid for doing that?" He asked.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled. "There's a flower in your hair, it'll bite you! You have to-" After seeing the look in Neji's eyes, Kiba shut up and muttered to the floor.

"Good job Neji." Shikamaru said. "And you're stupid, because I'm pretty sure you one: forgot to use a condom, two: have to face Sasuke with that bite wound and three: well you're just stupid. This won't make things right."

"Well I'm still angry with him so it's my payback." Neji said. "And I don't think that guy has an STD. He did rip me up though."

"...I want to go home..." Kiba muttered.

"We'll go home Kiba." Shikamaru said. "You're coming too so you can lay down and that wound can have a rest."

"Thanks." Neji said, nodding gratefully to Shikamaru. "Let's go."

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was ringing the doorbell to Kiba's place. He had wanted to talk to Kiba all day, somehow along the way they had become really good friends. He had spent the night at the hospital and he was in for something a little more... entertaining. Because even if they were serious, Kiba would be a nuthead anyway.

Kiba opened the door a few seconds later, looking like he hadn't slept for days. It was obvious that he had a hangover.

"Hey man." He said. "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same things." Sasuke said smirking. "But I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kiba said, not realizing that it wasn't smart to let Sasuke in now Shikamaru and Neji were sitting in the living room, dressed in nothing but bathrobes, and Neji still covered in marks of Aoi. Kiba walked into the living room and stopped, as he realized that he had made a mistake with letting Sasuke in.

Sasuke was hanging up his coat and then followed Kiba and stopped when he saw Neji sitting there. He frowned.

"..Err.." Was all he could bring out and Shikamaru slapped himself in the head.

"Kiba you moron." He muttered.

Neji looked up from where he had been sipping his tea. When he saw Sasuke, he looked away, annoyed that Sasuke had to come here now.

"Eh.. do you want to eat something?" Kiba asked Sasuke, hoping he wouldn't notice the biting marks on Neji.

Sasuke bit his lip.

"..I don't know." He said, a little in thought and then frowned as he saw something red.. in Neji's neck. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at Neji.

"...That's Neji." Kiba said, frowning at Sasuke. Neji seriously thought of slapping him and he send Kiba a deathglare.

"Yeah I know that." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "I mean what is that in his neck? Neji what is that?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer.

"Nothing." Neji said. He suddenly regretted what he had done.

Kiba gave Shikamaru a look, wondering if they had to leave the room now.

"Is that a.. Is that a bite wound?" Sasuke asked, frowning really hard now. "It is isn't it. When did you get that?"

Shikamaru now got up and then pulled Kiba away with him. They would stay near, just in case.

Neji just put his hair over the wound now.

"It's none of your business." He said. He really didn't want to be angry with Sasuke. But he still was. Which was kind of logical.

"It is my business, because I didn't put that there." Sasuke snapped as he just pushed Neji's hair away and looked at it. "Who did this?"

Neji just pushed Sasuke's hand back again and glared at him.

"A guy called Aoi." He then said. "The guy I had sex with yesterday."

Sasuke looked at Neji a little overwhelmed now.

"..W..Well why did you do that?" Sasuke asked angry. "Were you drunk? Did he force you?"

"I was drunk, but he didn't force me." Neji said.

"So you didn't want it right?" Sasuke asked, but glared at Neji.

"I did, I was planning on cheating when I went out with Shikamaru yesterday." Neji said, as he just looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent for a while now as he tried to keep his face angry.

"..Why?" He then asked.

"Because I was angry with you." Neji said.

"Well that's no reason to go out and cheat on me and let yourself be marked by someone other then me!" Sasuke snapped.

"I have to get used to other guys anyway now you ruined our future of being together with mindlessly killing someone." Neji snapped. "They'll find out you did it and you'll spend the rest of your years in jail."

Sasuke glared at Neji.

"They won't find out." He snapped. "And if you think we won't work out, you should've called so that you weren't able to cheat on me."

"Why, would you break up with me or enable me to do something like that?" Neji asked. "And believe me, they will find out."

"They 'won't' find out." Sasuke snapped. "And no, you should've called to break up with me, so you can sleep with all the people you like."

"If I wanted to break up with you anyhow, I would have done that long ago." Neji snapped back. "I guess I wanted revenge. But it's still nothing compared to what you did."

"Well I did nothing to 'you' now did I? Yeah, maybe asking you to come along wasn't smart, but I wasn't thinking." Sasuke snapped. "If you wanted us to work out, you shouldn't have wanted revenge and have sex with someone." Dammit it hurt.

"And if you wanted us to work out, you would think of me too before just shooting your dad and risking us to be apart for years." Neji snapped back, glaring at Sasuke.

"I already told you I wasn't thinking! It was stupid, but I wasn't thinking! You obviously already thought we wouldn't work out, so you should have just broken up with me before you started fucking around!" Sasuke yelled now.

"Then be ignorant again and don't listen to me." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not being ignorant, God!" Sasuke yelled. "Fine, I'll ask you a question. What do you want from me now?"

"You being jealous, laying down on your knees and beg me to forgive you." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a cold look.

Sasuke looked back, not able to maintain a cold look as well.

"Well you got one thing, I am jealous. And if you wanted revenge, then it worked. I hope that guy did a good job for you." Sasuke snapped and then looked away.

"He didn't, he tore my anus." Neji said, not even realizing how immensely stupid it sounded. He did feel flattered that Sasuke was jealous though.

"I'm sure he was really good other then that." Sasuke snapped. "I guess we're over anyway."

"So you're not going to lay down for me and beg me to forgive you, hm?" Neji asked. "It's over? That's it? I don't support you with killing your father and it's over?"

"No, you cheat on me after and expect me to think that if I beg you to forgive me that things will be fine. But they won't because you are bitter towards me and I don't want a relationship with someone who is bitter. I want you to forgive me, but it's obvious we won't work." Sasuke said and he looked away again.

"You've been telling me that it wouldn't work every time we had a fight." Neji said.

"Maybe that's because it's true. There hasn't been one single time we worked out well. Face it Neji, I'm not someone who can keep a relationship." Sasuke said. "So just give up."

"I guess I have to, since you want it so badly." Neji snapped, no emotion on his face.

"I want it because it's obviously better for you." Sasuke snapped back. "Because you would never cheat if I wasn't such an asshole, so this is just better and you know it. We're done." He turned around now, not wanting Neji to see how much it hurt and quickly walked to the hallway to get his coat.

Neji stared at his knees now. Once again he had a fucked up relationship. Arguing with Sasuke had no use. Sasuke once again thought things that weren't true, but no matter how he told this to Sasuke, Sasuke didn't believe him. It was like Sasuke was deaf for things like that.

"I'll get my stuff tomorrow." He then said.

Sasuke was silent for a while and then walked back to Neji. He handed Neji a key.

"You can have the apartment." He softly said. "I'm moving back in with my mother. At least I can give you that."

Neji frowned at Sasuke now.

"Don't." He then said. "You shouldn't give that to me, and I can't pay the rent anyway."

"It's been paid off." Sasuke said. "It's yours." He then turned around and walked to the door, putting on his coat.

"Sasuke don't." Neji said. He cursed Sasuke for using this way to let him walk after him and still talk to him. He pressed the key into Sasuke's hands again. "Keep it, I only want to get my stuff."

Sasuke just pushed it back into Neji's hands.

"I paid it off so you could live there, so take it. I also signed you in for that dancing school you told me about and paid for the first year." Sasuke said and then opened the door, closed it behind him and walked off. He could at least give Neji what he had been planning for weeks.

Neji stared at the door with a deep frown on his face. He felt angry because Sasuke did something which made Neji feel like he had to be nice again. It was like Sasuke used this to have Neji search contact again.

Sasuke just got in his car and drove off. Then Shikamaru and Kiba came walking back.

"Are you OK?" Shikamaru asked Neji, frowning.

"...He broke up with me." Neji said, as he still stared at the door. "..And gave me the keys of his house."

Shikamaru frowned even more now.

"He broke up with you and gave you his keys? Why did he give you the keys?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know.. he said he paid the first year of my dance education as well." Neji said, frowning.

"So he paid for your stuff and broke up with you?" Shikamaru asked. "He's one weird guy. What are you going to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Neji honestly said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

A month later, Neji was walking downstairs in Shikamaru's house because Shikamaru had called him to the door. He probably got some visitors. When Neji arrived in front of the door, he saw his ex, Sasuke, standing there, and he wondered if he should go back upstairs again. He frowned. He still missed Sasuke. A lot. He never wanted them to be apart but he was still angry about the fact Sasuke murdered his dad and broke up with him when Neji had taken revenge. He sighed as he thanked Shikamaru and then looked at Sasuke.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to be as cold as possible.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then dropped to his knees.

"To do what I should have done ages ago. Neji please forgive me for everything. I've been stupid and ignorant and I was wrong. So please forgive me." He said, his head low.

Neji stared at Sasuke with his mouth open and a frown on his face. He was speechless for a few seconds.

"..I.." was the only thing he could think of to say right now. He was just so surprised. Did Sasuke really mean all of this?"

"I'm sorry Neji." Sasuke said. "I will understand if you never want to see me again. I want you to forgive me, but I won't force you."

"...Do you realize why I was so angry?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Because of what I did. And how I acted. I should've thought about what it could do before doing it. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I am really sorry Neji." Sasuke said, still on his knees.

"...And about me.. cheating?" Neji softly asked now. It was still something he wasn't proud of. He was glad that Sasuke realized he had been wrong with killing his dad though.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't say I like it, but I understand. You wanted revenge." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded as he kept frowning, and looked at Sasuke.

"...Stand up." He then said. He was doubting. He really wanted Sasuke back, but he was so afraid it would go wrong again and they would end up even worse.. and that they had to loose each other again.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then got up.

"I'm really sorry Neji. Really. All I can ask for is if you'll forgive me. Nothing more." He said, his voice a little softer then normal.

Neji bit his lip as he looked at Sasuke and nodded. He liked it that Sasuke didn't walk away right now but kept standing here patiently.

"...I'm sorry as well." He then said. "..I think I'm ready to forgive you now."

"That's good to hear.. And you don't have to be sorry for anything." Sasuke said and then kept quiet. He just looked at Neji.

Neji nodded as he looked at Sasuke, this time without an emotion crossing his face. He didn't want to show anything to him. But he didn't succeed to hold on to that for a long time. Within a few seconds, he had pulled Sasuke close and kissed him full on the lips.

Sasuke was surprised at first and it took him a while to completely figure out what had happened. But then he felt those sweet, soft lips and Sasuke just wrapped his arms around Neji and kissed him.

Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as he kissed Sasuke deeply. God he was so happy Sasuke had come to him. It was exactly what he needed. He was too proud to walk after Sasuke like a wounded puppy... he was proud, and he had wanted Sasuke to realize his mistakes by himself. And it had worked. Sasuke had come back to him to beg for forgiveness.. which he got from Neji.

Sasuke kissed Neji for a while longer, but then pulled back.

"..What did that mean?" He asked, as he held Neji still and looked at him.

"That I miss you and I want you back." Neji said, as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked, but pulled Neji even closer. He was grateful that Neji had forgiven him so fast.

"More then ever." Neji said, nodding. "We're both extremely stubborn and perhaps even anti social, which is the reason why it goes wrong sometimes, but I somewhere think it's even more reason to be together. It might be good for us.. and apart from that, I love you and I've always felt comfortable with you.. except for when you made that mistake, but I see you regret that now and see it's wrong what you did.. So yeah. I'm sure about it. I want to laugh with you again."

Sasuke smiled and then hugged Neji tightly.

"Thank you." He softly said. "I want that as well."

"..I take it you stopped fighting?" Neji asked, as he hugged Sasuke back.

"I have." Sasuke answered. "And I never wanna go back to that again."

Neji sighed now, relieved.

"Good.." He said. He then broke the hug just slightly and kissed Sasuke again. Everything was alright again. They could build up a normal life without fights in it, the way they liked it. And Neji had never looked forward to anything as much as he did now.


End file.
